Immortal Kings:First Mate
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Bella and Nickie Swan move to a gloomy town of Forks, to live with their father Charlie. Both sisters fall in love with two strange teen men at school, happens so, to be their mates. Danger is just around the corner when they play baseball. Laurent goes to the Volturi to tell the kings that they have broke the law. Nickie isn't a normal girl, she is a banshee with a strong gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the film or books Twilight. I only own my OCs Nickie and Adam. **

**I do not own the music or the lyrics.**

 **The fanfic will start from the beginning to the end. If I get good feedback or comments I might do one on Demitri.**

 **In every chapter I will put some lyrics down. First song is Dion - The Wanderer.**

 **If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

 **I am re-writing this as it was called When Blood Sings, but I thought I go for something different to match Nickie's character. **

**Other Stories.**

 **Abomination**

 **Behind your human eyes**

 **Once Bitten**

 **Brothers Betrayal**

 **Half Again**

 **Harden My Heart**

* * *

 **Scream Of Death**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nickie POV**

 _As I stood in the open field, trees swayed gently threw the breeze that nipped my skin. My pale skin was a lighter shade of ivory, now turned a shade of pink from the cold temperature. As the snow fell from the sky, gently landed on my skin and melted with the warmth of my body temperature._

 _I blinked a couple of times as the thick snow flakes stuck to the ends of my eyelashes. Where was I? I do not know, as I knew this place held a darkness to it, as I had a bed feeling in my stomach. I should not be here, but why was I? Looking down at the floor, the was a big massive split in the Earths floor, like a gate-way to Hell._

 _On the ground, there was fur like an animal, or animals were fighting. At the ends of the fur, there was dark red blood stains what clung the fur together. But what scared me the most was ripped cloths lying under the snow. Also some blonde hair clund to a grey meterial. My feet crunched the snow, leaving me feel numb how cold the weather is. The cold weather didn't bother me, it made me feel more calm and relaxed._

 _It was like there was a huge battle had been taken place here, not to long ago. The only thing that I could think of was that an animal had been attacking people, and they hunted for it. I think that some people got hurt trying to catch what ever had been attacking. But I couldn't see any weapons or bullets on the ground. If people was hunting down a wild animal, why wasn't there any evidence of it?_

 _The breeze whipped at my skin, causing me to wince at the sudden pain. It was like shaving over itchy skin with out any protection over the area of the skin. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone or anything in the area. But I had a feeling that someone or some thing was watching me as the small hairs on the back of my neck stood up._

 _A shiver ran down my spine as I felt something wrap around my waist. Looking down, I gasped as I saw hands. Not small like a woman, hands of a man. There were bite marks on his fingers and wrist, with other tiny scars what looked more silver. He put my hands in his, and I gasped. His hands were not warm, but cold as ice. Also what I noticed, we were both wearing a wedding ring._

 _"Shhhh, I got you darling." A calming voice whispered into my ears._

 _I leaned back on the person. I could feel the muscles on his chest and stomach. I could feel his muscles as his arms tightened around me. The person did not scare me in anyway shape or form. But I knew the person, who might me my husband brought me comfort and love. I felt safe and protected being in the persons arms. I heard a chuckle of the voice, it was like an angel. Then I felt cold lips place a soft kiss on my temples, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch._

 _"You are still sensative to me." He chuckled._

 _"Where am I?" I asked._

 _I tried to turn around and face the person, or my husband, but I couldn't move. It was like I was glued to the spot, or an unseen force forbid me to turn around to see who the person is. My breathing become more fast as I had a bad feeling._

 _"Home." The person said._

 _The voice sounded southern Texes but it was gently._

 _"Home." I replied._

 _"Yes home. I missed you so darn much. I thought I lost you." He whispered._

 _"Lost me. How?" My voice broke._

 _"You see that little boy over there." The hand pointed._

 _I squinted my eyes and noticed a little boy around the age of seven playing in the snow with a little girl. She looked the same age. The little girl had long wavey reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. Her eyes were so familiar to me, but I couldn't think. The little boy had dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders in uneven waves. His eyes were a honey coloured. He laughed and threw a snow ball at the little girl. They came running towards us. I felt a wave of protection come over me. I wanted to protect them both._

 _The little boy had short wavey blond hair and green eyes with honey around outer of the eye._

 _"Jaden Whitlock. You havn't said hello to your mother." The voice said._

 _The little boy laughed and came running forward. He stopped infront of me and looked up. His eyes were so beautiful and big. He has little dimples at the both sides of his cheeks._

 _"Hello mommy."_

Beep

Beep

Beep

I shot up in bed as my hair stuck to my face. My breathing was heavy and ragged, sweat dripped down my body as my cloths stuck. It's been a week and I have had the same dream over and over again, nothing changed in my dream, it was a repeat. All my life I have learned to understand my dreams, but now my new dreams on repeat I don't understand at all.

The Southern Texes voice and the little boy named Jayden. In a way, a strange way as it sounds, it's like I already know them. Like I have met them some place before, but I can't put my finger on it. It's like fate has something planned for me.

Everytime I have these dreams, I am left unsettled and uneasy threw out the day. It's like I have to be prapared for something . . . But what? I have told my mother Rene about my dreams, all she says to me is "Go to therapy." Been there and done that. It didn't help one bit. The people who I see looks at me like I have grown two heads. Only person who does understand me, is my twin Bella. She went with me to all my therapy appointments, and she said the same thing. So We stopped going. Everytime I have a bad dream, I talk to Bella about it. Then I feel better that I knew my twin listens to me, and I do same for here. We're like two peas in a pod.

Like hell, I am not nuts.

"Nickie. Come'on were leaving soon." My mother shouted.

I groaned out loudly. I threw my bed sheets onto the floor and stomped my feet onto the ground. I quickly got dressed and threw my hair up into a messy bun. Running into the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was not a morning person, Bella is the same. We hate mornings. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. My step-father was sitting at a table reading the morning news paper with a cup of coffee. My mother glared at me and passed me some toast with strewberry jam. I quickly ate my breakfast, and followed my mother out of the door.

I would of said goodbye to Bella but she chose to stay behind with her friends, making up the time before she left Arizona to Forks. Me on the other hand wanted to leave early, I have missed Charlie, my father so much. Only time we were aloud to see him was on summer holidays or Christmas for two weeks. Seeing Charlie, well dad for a month, in a year hurt. But now four years with my dad was going to be worth it.

I smiled as my step-dad pulled me into a hug and he kissed me on the cheek. I got into the car fast, I didn't want my step-dad to see me cry, I hated saying goodbyes to people I love. My mother joined me and started the car as my mother drove to the air port.

I looked out of the window as we went passed the beach, one thing I'm going to miss is the smell of the salt air. The sun I wasn't bothered about, I loved the sun but the sun hated me. Some girls tan really good, but me and Bella . . .we burn to a chrisp.

But one thing I was happy about, the weather in Forks, I loved the rain and snow. When it rained I loved to be outside, and the smell of wet grass or dirt calmed me. Bella on the other hands hated the cold weather. She couldn't stand the snow, she hated thunder storms.

As you might of heard, me and Bella are twins, one thing good is that we look nothing alike. First we have different coloured eyes, mine are the shade of green like my dad and Bella is a shade dark brown like mom. Our hair colour is different, mine is dark brown nearly black to my waist, and Bella is shoulder length and the colour reddish brown.

Bella is a shy person, she keeps her head down in a unknown place or people. If you wanted to get to know my sister, start a convocation first. Me on the other hand, I get along with anyone and I'm easy to talk to. I'm the kind of person who speaks her mind, sometimes I have hurt people for how truthfull I have being. Ever heard of the saying "Open your mind before your mouth."

The car pulled to a stop as we reached the air port. We got out of the car, and grabbed my suitcase and bags. The airport was quite with only a few people arriving and some boarding on the plain. I hugged my mom and I told her that I will send a text when I settle in.

The plain was packed with people and children. I found my seat as I was happy that I was sitting alone near the window. I looked around and saw some people putting on their coats and scarfs. I groaned as I left my coat in the suitcase. I felt the plain move as I placed my ear phones in to listen to some music.

 _Oh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down_

 _Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around_

 _I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same_

 _I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name._

 _They call me a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around._

 _Oh, well, there's Flo on my left and there's Mary on my right_

 _And Janie is the girl, well, that I'll be with tonight_

 _And when she asks me, whick one I love the best?_

 _I tear open my shirt and I show "Rosie" on my chest._

 _'Cause I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around._

 _Oh, well. I roam from town to town_

 _I go through life without a care_

 _And I'm as happy as a clown_

 _I with my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere._

 _I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around_

 _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town_

 _And when I find myself fallin' for some girl_

 _Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine, I drive around the world._

 _Yeah I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around._

 _Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around_

 _I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town_

 _And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl_

 _I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world._

 _Yeah, 'cause I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roam around, around, around, around, around, around._

 _'Cause I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer_

 _I roan around, around, around._

 _'Cause I'm a wanderer_

 _Yeah, a wanderer._

Four hours later, the plane landed with a screech. Looking outside again, I smiled. Rain poured down the window fast. People started to move to get their belongings. I did the same, as I collected my bag with my laptop in and the other bag with a couple of books on the Civil War and some books on Myths and Legends. I walked around the airport looking for my dad. I spotted him talking to a man in a wheel chair.

"Nickie. You have grown so much. God I have missed you." He told me and pulling me into a hug.

I laughed and hugged my father back. "I missed you to pops."

"You remember my friend Billy . . ."

"Of course I do. Hi Billy cought any fish." I asked and giving him a hug.

He laughed. "Yea yesterday. I put Lin in the fridge for you."

"Thankyou."

The drive to Forks was slow and painful. Me and Charlie, I mean dad, didn't know what to say to each other. But lucky that Billy did most of the talking. Forks is a beautiful place, plenty of green trees, wild flowers and animals. I looked outside as people sat around the lake fishing. I groaned as I heard my dad talk about this season football. I hated football, but baseball and tennis I could live with.

The car stopped and so did the music as dad pulled up to my new home for four years. I have missed this place, where mom and dad brought us up. Where me and Bella said our first words. Where we took our first steps. I smiled as I saw the climbing frame, remembering when I fell of it and broke my arm. I climbed out of the car and helped Billy in to his wheelchair.

Nothing had changed, it was like dad was trying to hold on to every bit of my mom. The white paint on the house was cracked and needed to be sanded down and re painted. The colour was no longer white, but a horrable coloured yellow with dirt. Bits of my mom and dad happiness was slowly crumberling away, same as our swing hanging from a tree. But I was happy that mom and dad chose to be friends.

Charlie, I mean dad opened the door to the house. The smell of cleaning products invaded my nose. I said bye to Bill and followed dad upstairs. He walked into the back room, the same nothing had being changed. The walls were a silver colour, the double bed held white sheets. There was a desk and a cupboard to put my cloths in. Charlie left me to pack, but as it get darker I became more tired. I looked at the clock and it was eight at night. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep. Tomorrow is Friday, and it was my first day at school.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

"Are you sure." Jasper asked his sister Alice.

Alice looked at me. She smiled.

"Yes."

"A human mate. This is going to be good." Emmet joked rubbing his hands together.

Rose slapped Emmet on his arm. "This is serious Emmet."

Emmet laughed. Kissing Rose on the head.

"I can't see any danger with her. Jasper I am so happy for you." She squeeked.

I looked at Edward. "Your right. Keep calm when you see her, don't pounce on her."

I chuckled.

"It'll be her pouncing on him." Emmet barked with laughted.

"No. From what I saw of her she isn't like rest of the school. I felt loyalty threw her eyes." Alice spoke up.

"Congradulations Jasper." Carlisle said.

Esme gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

All my life I have waited to find my mate. I thought I would of mate with another vampire, but it's strange because she is human. It is rare that a vampire is paired up with a human, but why has it got to be me. I know as soon as I see her, The Major part of me will probably take over and try and claim her there and then. It was a battle I have been living with since I was turned in 1863.

I just hope tomorrow goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie or book from Twilight. I only own Nickie and Adam. **

**I'd like to thank LIORYN for your support and advice. I'd like to thank everyone who had took their time to read and review. Please leave comments, I would like to hear what you guys think and hope it will keep me going to continue writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nickie POV**

 _As soon as I opened my eyes, I was standing in the middle of nowhere, but I was no longer in the field but some place new. The place I didn't recognise was now I was standing in a forrest only wearing a long white silk night dress with no shoes or socks on. My feet stung a little, from the twigs inbedded my skin. A gently breeze blew around me, it was not a warm breeze but a ice cold breeze. I wiped my arms around my self to keep me warm. The wind blew more, sounding fierce as the leaves dance on the ground over my feet._

 _As I looked up to the sky, the clouds were dark and grey nearly black. The sky looked angry and I could tell and smell there was a storm comming. Little drops of water hir my skin drop by drop, as the pitter patter of the rain hitting the floor brought music into my ears. As the drops of rain came from the sky faster, I noticed it was not raining blood. The coppery small burned my throat and my breathing became more ragged, like I would pounce on the closest thing and rip it to shreads with my teeth._

 _"Mommy where are you." A child like voice called out._

 _Looking up, I saw a little boy with wavey dirty blond hair. He looked like he was lost, as he looked around in circles._

 _"You okay." I called out._

 _The little boy, just kept on looking around the forrest. His forehead was scrunched up as in confusion._

 _"Mommy where are you." The little boy shouted._

 _The little boy shouted as his voice echoed threw out the forrest surrounding me. The little boy ran into another direction, but he moved so quick that my eyes couldn't follow him. It was like when the little boy moved it was like time had slowed down for me, and time fast for the little boy._

 _I followed the little boy as fast as I could, trying to track him down. I didn't want to see the little boy get hurt by any wild animal. I moved fast as my legs could go, but wasn't paying any attention to where I was stepping. I hissed in pain as I felt something sharp pierce into the bottom of my foot. Looking down, I saw that I was standing on a thorn, next to me was a rose bush and thorn grew out of control on the ground. The long twigs grew over the path, only way I could get passed was to stand on the thorns to get to the little boy._

 _Picking up my foot, I looked at the bottom. A big thron peirced the middle of by foot as blood dripped onto the dead leaves. I pulled the thorn out and noticed that my skin has healed quick._

 _"Think no pain." I whispered._

 _I took my first step on to the thorns, my eyes squeezed shut. I opened them as I felt no pain. I moved as fast as I could following the dirt path and the wild honeysuckle vines._

 _A wave of saddness hit me as the little boy was shouting for his father. I moved around the corner where the honeysuckle ended. I stopped in my tracks and frowned. A wave of confusion him me like a tun of bricks. I saw an open field, but what confused me the most was that snow fallen onto the fields ground. Here I was standing in the forrest getting covered in blood. My skin was red, I felt like the caracter of a Stephen King novel Carrie._

 _The little boy stood in the opening of the field. His back turned to me, as I could hear his soft cries. His dirty blond hair was in chunks, and his cloths dirty. I moved closer, as I could hear voices._

 _"I'd like to meet them." A soft voice said. I knew the voice was of a man, but his voice was like a feather._

 _As I looked around the open field, I could hear many different voices from different people. The cried of people like something broke and them the noise of a howl filled the air. The problem was that I could not see anyone. It was like the people was invisable. Just as I was about to pull the little boy behind me, he vanished into thin air. I looked around in a panic. It was like something big had been ripped out of my heart. I jumped when I heard a loud scream, thats when I scaremed. The ground ripped open into huge cracks, like a gate way to hell. Something wasn't right. All I could feel was . . .Death. It was like death had a huge hold on me, like it was apart of me some how. I help my mouth shut, I wanted to scream for unknown reasons._

 _It was like a force, I couldn't stop myself from moving forward. The screams of people got more louder in my mind, for some reason with every scream I could hear I wanted to scream for each person. I felt like if I screamed, my voice could hurt someone. It was like my scream could be used as an weapon._

 _As the snow melted on my skin, the temperature got colder. Goosebumps covered my body as the temperature got more colder. The wind blew and I looked down at my wet feet, fear I felt. My feet was covered in blood and some other type of liquid what looked silver. I blew out a breath, but no swirls of mist came out of my mouth. I blew my breath out again . . .nothing. It was like I didn't breath at all._

 _"When I close my eyes and then open them, I will be back in my bedroom in bed." I told myself._

 _I squeezed my eyes shut for a couple of seconds and then opened them. Nothing happened. I blinked a couple of times as the snow stuck to my eyelashes. I shivered as I had another bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I began to shake and my breathing got more faster, but then I felt my mood shift as I felt more calm._

 _Where am I?_

 _What is this place?_

 _I felt something wrap around my waist. Looking down, I saw hands of a male. I looked closly at the males hands and noticed they were covered in scars. But I noticed there was a couple of bite marks. The male's hands turned my wrist facing towards me and noticed I had the same bit marks. The bite marks didn't looked angry, but a proud feeling went threw me. The bite mark on my wrist looked to be a silver colour._

 _"Shhh, I've got you darling. Your safe." A gently husky voice whispered in my ears, goosebumps running over my skin causing me to shiver._

 _I closed my eyes and rested my back on the the persons chest and my head on the persons shoulders. For some unknown reason I didn't fear this person, but the person brought me love and comfort. I felt protected being in the persons arms. He gently held my hand and I gasped as cold as his skin was. Then my body began to change as I noticed my skin become more pale and my body became ice like. I wasn't cold, but the person matched my body temperature. It was a strange feeling that I no longer felt the cold._

 _I never noticed untill now that I had a ring on my finger. It wasn't a ring what you see in the shop in our days, it was old fashioned. The ring was silver, but with a dark green stone in the middle. Around the stone was little white and yellow gold around the ring._

 _I felt fingers run through my hair being pulled to one side. I felt the person lips kiss my neck and hover over my skin to my ear. I shivered and moved into the persons touch._

 _"You're still sensative to my touch. But me and the Major agree my mark suits you." He whispered placing another kiss on my neck._

 _"Where am I?" I asked._

 _I tried to turn around to face the person behind me, but I couldn't move. I tried to move my feet but they wouldn't move either, it was like my feet we're glued to the spot. I went to move my head to look behind me, but something was stopping to to do as. I began to panic, as my breathing bacame more fast and out of control._

 _"Home." The person said as he ran his lip over my skin. His voice sounded Southern but old fashioned at the same time._

 _"Home." I replied._

 _"Yes home. I have missed you so darn much. I thought I lost you." He said._

 _"Lost me. How?" My voice broke._

 _"You see that little boy over there." The hand pointed._

I squined my eyes as the same little boy came running towards us. He looked behind him and he laughed as he was being chased by a little girl with reddish brown hair. The little girls skin was pale but a pink colour to her cheeks. The little girl looked behind her as I saw a wold like creature follow close behind.

The little boy laughed so hard he fell on to the floor. The little girl fell beside him and threw snow in his hair. The little boy looked at me and his honey coloured eyes locked onto mine. They were a strange colour but beautiful in many ways.

 _"Jaden Whitlock, you havn't said hello to your mother." The voice called._

 _The little boy laughed as he came running up to us. He stopped and looked at us and smiled. At both sides of his cheeks he had a dimple at each side. How adorable._

 _"Hello mommy."_

 _My mouth openeded and closed like a fish, I was so shocked that I was shaking. I didn't know what to say which is the first. Me a mom, I'd always loved kids but never knew I would be a mother so soon. Jayden looked at me with a smile showing his cute dimples. I smiled down at him._

 _It was like a soft force pushed me backwards, I fell down into a hold. The more I fell, the darker it became. My body hit something with a thud, my spine cracking all the way down. I looked around and noticed that I was surrounded by a silk cushion sheet._

 _As soon as I was about to sit up, a lid slammed down on me. Only sorce of light was a rectangle infront of my eyes onto the lid. The darkness covered me as I could smell of damp earth. I pushed my hands on to the lid and it wouldn't shift up. Then it hit me, I'm in a coffin. I banged and pushed with all the strength I could. Nothing. I could hear voices and I looked threw the hole._

 _My eyes went wide as I saw mom, dad and Bella talking to these figures in a black cloke. There were three of them. They were talking in hush tone so I wouldn't be able to hear them. I saw Jayden stand at the edge of the hole, he had a shovel in his hand looking down at me._

 _"Mom. Dad. Bella please help. Let me out . . .please." I cried as I banged on the coffin._

 _"Till death do us part." A voice said beside me._

 _My body shook as I slowly turned my head to face my demon. My mouth shook and my eyes watered. Only thing what I could see was red eyes. The thing pulled me close to him, his cold body pressed on to my warm. The things body was hard as a rock and it hurt my skin. I tried to pull the thing away from me, but it was far to strong._

 _I felt something wet on my neck causing me to scream. The thing just laughed as I begged for it to stop. I screamed what I felt something pierce into my skin._

"Nickie..." A voice called.

"Nickie...Nickie wake up." A voice shouted.

My eyes snapped open and I screamed at the figure in front of me. My hands pounding on the persons chest as I wanted to get away.

"Nickie. Shhhh it's okay. I'm here . . . it's just a bad dream." A voice said.

I stopped struggling as I noticed it was my own dads voice, he pulled me close to him and held me in a cuddle. I wrapped my arms around his back and cried on his shoulders. I hated crying. It made me feel weak. I could feel tears running down my cheeks making them itch. My dad rubbed my back trying to sooth me. I held on to my dad for dear life, I was scared to let go. The dream, well nightmare had really shook me up bad. I rested my chin on my fathers shoulder. I pulled back and wiping my face. Dad looked at me with concern.

"You okay poppet. I heard you screaming, I thought someone had broke into your bedroom." Charlie asked.

" I'm okay. Just a nightmare." I croaked.

"Your sure. You sounded like you was being murdered." He asked.

I forced a smile.

"Yea I'm good. No need to worry." I replied pushing my hair away from my face.

"Okay. I make you some coffee and toast. You have a set of lungs on you kid." He smiled.

I laughed. "That be great...Dad."

He paused at the door.

"Yea."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Once my dad left my bedroom, I looked around my space. I just felt uneasy like I am being watched. I looked at my clock and it was six in the morning. I pushed my warm bed sheets away from my body and walked into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, I brushed my teeth and rinced my mouth with mint mouth wash. Testing the water, I peeled my cloths of my body then stepped into the shower. I ran my fingers through my hair and applying lily and lavender shampoo then leaving the conditioner on for a couple of minuets. I shaved my body and washed with a vanilla soap, then rinsing the conditioner out of my hair.

Once done in the bathroom I ran into my bedroom and changed into some cloths. I picked out a red turtle neck thick jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans. I pulled on some brown knee-high boots. I blow dried my hair and left it in natural waves, then adding some makeup. I stood in front on the mirror and smiled.

I grabbed a couple of things for school and put them into my bag. Picking up my phone and iPod I headed down stairs into the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table reading the morning news paper and drinking a big cup of black coffee. I sat next to him and putting strawberry jam onto my toast.

"You excited for school." He asked.

"A little nervous, but yea kind off." I replied sipping my morning coffee.

Dad chuckled. "Don't worry kido. you make loads of friends. And maybe I might let you date." He half joked.

I snorted. "Dad I don't have time for guys."

"Well it's just to day, but lucky Bella will be here tomorrow." He told me, but had a smile on his face like he was hiding something.

I nodded my head. I know that I have been gone away from Bella yesterday, but it was like half of me was missing. Bella was missing, we we're stronger together, like a pack of wolves. It's strange, for the first time in our lives we have moved far away from each other, the feeling was awful. Bella feels the same thing, once we separate in classes back ot my old school it was like some strength had been taken away from us leaving us weak.

Once thing that me and Bella keep to our selves is that we can feel each other emotions. It must be a twin thing. Like if I'm poorly and don't show any symptoms, Bella always got me some medicine. She looked after me and I looked after her.

"You ready." My father broke me out of thought.

I smiled and nodded my head. I quickly washed the plates and cups and grabbed my school bag and coat. Locking the door behind me, I followed dad to his police car. I got in and put my seat belt on. Dad turned the radio on for the local news as I popped in my ear-phones.

 _You say that you'd be back now_

 _After your last more flight_

 _And so I see you off well_

 _And look the other way with all my might._

 _And I, I might be addicted_

 _To where and how you land up on your feet_

 _Yeah, I might be addicted_

 _To how you always get the best of me._

 _I say out loud this is the last time_

 _I say out loud this is the last time._

 _I wonder if you'll back down_

 _There is no end in sight_

 _Am I a fool to hang on_

 _And will we ever really get it right?_

 _And I, might be addicted_

 _To where and how you land up on your feet_

 _Yeah, I might be adicted_

 _To how you always get the best of me_

 _Universe, how strong am I?_

 _There's one more exit flies on by_

 _Yeah I, I might be addicted_

 _To where and how you land up on your feet_

 _Yeah, I might be addicted_

 _To how you always get the best of me_

 _To how you always get the best of me._

As the car stopped, I noticed that the drive was only ten minuets away and easy for me to find. The school looked like a boring school. There was two small buildings at the front, one with cut out paper saying music and the other looked to be an art studio with paper in the windows. At the back of the school was a tall building joined maybe three or four stairs high. The car park was packed with students and their cars as they chattered. They all looked happy. But I noticed some people looked my way. I gulped.

"Alright. Text me when you finish and I'll pick you up." My father said.

I gave my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I know in our days teenagers will never do this in public, but I wasn't embarissed anout it. I wanted to show people that I loved my father, and I was proud that he was my dad and the chef of police.

I took of my seat belt and grabbed my bad. I got out the car and shut the door behind me, I watched my dad drive of. I looked around and noticed some girls talking, looking at me, then talking. I rolled my eyes.

"Same old shit." I muttered under my breath.

I gripped my bad tightly and made my way towards the school. I kepy my head up and looked the students in the eye to the ones who we're staring. They quickly lowered their gaze. I chuckled under my breath.

But as soon as I got to the school doors, a shiver went down my back making the small hairs on my body stand on end. Looking around, I gasped as I saw a paid of honey coloured eyes staring at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned away, but bumped into someone.

"Shit." I snapped.

"You're Nickie Swan the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place, anything you need, a tour guide, lunch date or a shoulder to cry on."

I smiled. "Hi yes that me. . . I hope."

"Where you heading." Eric asked.

"Hmm to the office. I need my scedual and my books for my lessions." I told him.

"Come'on. I show you around. Good headline for your features. I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby. Front page." He told me.

I shook my head. "No, no I'm good. I think you don't need news with people here knowing i'm the new girl. I followed Eric to the office like a lost puppy. Every corner I turned there was always eyes on me, then I know what next is to come. The rumers. I stood at the office and noticed a old woman working away on her computer. I cleared my throat. The old lady stopped working and looked at me.

"Hi I'm new. I was wondering if my schedual was ready." I asked kindly.

The lady smiled at me and went to get my things.

"So you single." Eric asked.

"Hmmm. No." I lied.

It wasn't that I found Eric good looking, but I didn't find him like that. I had the feeling we will be friends, nothing more.

"It's a shame." He muttered.

The lady came back and handed me my papers. She told me the techers must fill out the letter at each lesson and bring the letter back. Another paper was all the rules and things I needed. And my lessons. Math, Science, History, Sport, English and Drama. Eric looked at my lessons and raised his eye brows.

"You take double History." He asked.

I smiled as we walked towards the Library. I nodded. "Yea, I love it." I replied.

He laughed. "I find it boring. I'm the more of the music type." He replied.

Once I got all my books from the library and filling some simple letters out. I got the things I need. I picked up a couple based on War and the Civil war. I put my things in my locker and took out my books for math.

"Your the new girl right. I'm Jessica." Her voice squeeked and I winced.

"Yes thats me . . . The new girl. Nickie." I replied and shook hands.

"I heard your from Arazona. Whats it like." Jessica asked.

"Sunny. To much sun." I replied.

"You don't like the sun." Jassica sounded supprised.

I shook my head. "No. I burn easily. I'm more of a night owl." I replied and then my phone buzzed.

I pulled out my phone and it was Bella. I excused my self and answered it. I noticed Eric and Jessica wait by my locker.

"Hello Bella." I said cheerful.

"Hey Nick. What you doing." Bella replied.

"At school. Just started today." I replied with a huff.

Bella laughed. "Well you be safe on Monday. I be joining you tonight." Bella replied.

I frowned. "Why. Why come early."

"Peter is going to Florida in a couple of hours and mom is going with him. So I'm packing then I see you after school." Bella replied.

"That sucks. Your sitting in your room day dreaming about hot men and I'm in hell." I joked.

The bell rang causing me to groan.

"Bella I gotta go. I call later okay."

"Okay bye." Bella said.

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and turned it on silent. I turned around and Eric showed me to my first class. A shiver went down my spine causing me to jump. I looked around and noticed a guy with dirty blond hair and honey coloured eyes look at me. A little pixie girl with another boy were both smiling.

"Great I'm being storked." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters from the film or books Twilight. I only own my OCs Nickie and Adam.**

 **Creedence Clearwater - Bad mood rising lyrics.**

 **I like to thank for the people who have followed and reviewd. Please I would like to know more what you guys think, please give me some feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nickie POV**

Do you have a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. I do right now, as I sit alone on the back row of chairs and tables in my first class Mathermatics.

The screams of people got more loud in my head, or was it my ears. I couldn't tell. The screams of people got more louder as I cover my ears with my hands. My eyes tightly shut, as I wish this feeling would be over.

As the screams got more louder, I wanted to scream for some reason. A reason I can not explaine. The itching burning in my throat throbbed more, the more I kept my scream in. The first scream, I thought it was Bella. But she was in Arizona with mom packing her bags. The second scream, was like a battle zone. Some people speaking mexican. The screams of voices were muffled that it was hard for me to understand.

The noise stopped when the teacher closed the door. Were people running around the school during lesson time?

Was it people doing some drill sport?

Was the voices in my head?

Was I going crazy?

These are the questions I have being asking my self since the age of seven. The questions I have no answer too. I took a couple of deep breaths and bripped the edge of the table till my knuckles turned white.

The teacher talked very loudly, as she placed a sheet of paper infront of me. I groaned. Math quiz, and most of the questions were Algebra.

At the age of seven, I knew something was different about me. Grandma told me that I was a gifted child just like her. But also my gift is a curse, she used to tell me that before someone dies, that person will talk to me. Even if the person is far away. When the person dies, I have to scream. She also told me that if I scream, the gifted girls like me will scream too.

But grandma also told me I could use my gift to save someones live, but how? How can I help and cheat death? I can't, it doesn't work that way. When someone passes away, we just have to accept it and move on.

I remember my mom used to aruge with Grandma, saying she is putting stuff in my head. Mom also told me that Grand'ma is going loony with old age. But in the back of my mind Grandma was telling the truth. But I was too stubborn to accept who I am. If I listened to Grandma, maybe I could control the screams and then help people, but now she had passed away I will have to suffer.

I remember on my twelvth birthday, I heard a car skidding and someone screaming. Two days after my birthday, a young man brakes got stuck on his car and he knocked over Mike Holmes and the man died in a car accident. As soon as the man and Mike was killed I screamed, I watched in horror as Bella covered her ears, I couldn't stop screaming. But once I did, Bella's ears were bleeding. Since that day, Bella has being trying to help. But looking for answers, no hope.

For years, I would stay in my bedroom sitting in the corner, making myself small. Only time I went outside was school. I stopped going Ballet lessons, and Bella quit too. I needed to keep people away from me, I was scared to make friends. I was scared to date or have a boyfriend.

Only friend I had was Bella, she is the only person who understood me. My mom took me to therapy, I hated it. But just to make her happy I went, even Bella tagged along. Even we tried hospitals, they couldn't find anything wrong with me. The specialists diagnosed me with SPD. (Split Personality Disorder.)

One minuet I am me, and the next I am someone or something else. Everywhere I went, it was like death was following me and I knew that someone's life will be cut short.

Last year I had found some of my Grand'mas diaries in the attick and I found out that her mother had the same gift, it was only woman who had the "Death gift."

I snapped myself out of my long trail of thoughts and stiffened as I felt a pressence next to me. I took a deep breath and tried to continue of my math quiz. I could feel the person looking at me, it was like death itself was staring at me through it's own eyes.

I slowly turned my head to look at the person. It was the girl who was standing outside a Volvo car. She had short brown hair what flicked outwards in different directions. She looked pixie looking, but cute. Her outfit suited her, a white blouse and a dark grey waist-coat with brown trousers. I looked at her eyes and noticed they were the same colour eyes in my dream. Eyes what haunted me. The pixie girl smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Alice. Your the new girl." She cherped.

I smiled. "Yes I'm the new girl." I replied.

I wanted to shake her hand and make friends, but I was scared that I would never see them again. I'd rather sit alone and never talk to anyone, but I knew I had to push the fear aside and move on.

"Nickie Swan." I introduced myself.

She smiled and nodded my head. "I know."

I looked at her in confusion. Alice licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"People around here all know your name." She replied.

"Everyone knows my name." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Forks is small, everyone knows everyone." She replied.

Through out the class, I had got to know Alice, she seemed a nice girl. She told me she had a big family, and she was addopted. Alice also told me that she and her family moved to forks, her mom wanted to move somewhere quite. Her family seemed interesting, but I didn't push for any questions.

I told Alice about the reason why me and Bella chose to move, to give out mother a break. Alice seemed intersested that Bella will be starting school on Monday, and asked if she could meet her. As the bell rang, I said bye to Alice, and noticed that some students we're giving me funny looks. Alice didn't seem to mind one bit.

As I made my way down stairs, the History block was around the corner. I smiled, I loved History. I smiled at my new teacher, her name was Mrs. Marsh. I handed my slip and she signed it.

"Nickie Swan." The teacher asked.

"I'm Mrs Marsh, you can take a seat anywhere at the back." She told me.

Mrs. Marsh had grey hair what was held in a tight bun sitting at the top of her head. She wore a yellow toned blouse what looked silk with patterns of Poppies. Her cardigan was loose on her and the colour of dark green. Her skirt was long, plane brown. Mrs. Marsh had big pearl earings like from the 80s with a big necklace. She had pink rosy cheeks and a small button nose. She skin looked soft and a few wrinkles here and there.

I made my way to the back of the class and sat at the far table. I know soon as I walked past a table with a group of people, they will start talking of giggling.

What rumors will it be this year?

I sat down and took my History books out of my bag. I gripped the spine of my books and chewed on my bottom lip. I waited for the lesson to start.

"Turn to page 376 Please." She told us in a strong clear voice.

I turned to the page and it was about the Civil War. The pictures were in black and white and some in a yellow and brown colour. I looked at the top left and saw a group of men standing together. The pictures of their faces were not that clear, which was a shame. I read at the bottom of the picture all the names of the people. Everytime I read a certain name, my heart will band onto my chest and then leaving a dull ache.

Major Jasper Whitlock. Born 1844, Houston Texas. Age 19. Missing in action.

" _The Reform war in Mexico, during the second Federal Republic of Mexico, was the three-year Civil War (1857-1860) between liberals, who had taken power in 1854 under the Plan Of Ayutla, and conservatives resisting the legitimacy of the goverment and it's radical restructuring of Mexican Laws, knows as La Reforma..."_

I raised my eyebrows and chewed on the end of my pen. I was so engrossed in reading that I never noticed that someone was sitting next to me. A cold shiver went through my body. I looked from the corner of my eye and noticed it was one of the guys who was standing with Alice. His eyes made me gulp and I looked away quickly. It's like Daja Vu only this time I am awake and not asleep. I noticed that the guy had gripped the edge of the table and his knuckles were turning white. I heard the wood crack. Was this guy going to break the table in half? I could hear him breath fast, then hew stopped breathing. Weird. I gukped. I grabbed my books and papers and moved away from him. He gave me the creeps.

I looked back to the pages on my book. I tried to concentrate but it was no use. Everytime I read a line or two, I could feel him staring at me. What was this guys problem? As soon as the bell rang he grabbed his things and ran out of the room. I groaned. Men.

I put my books into my bag and went to my next lesson. Do these school have breaks between lessons my head was hurting with to much infomation.

I changed into my school sports cloths. Shorts and T-shirt. We had to jog around the field under twelve minuest. I loved running, same as Bella. When we were kids we used to run through the woods every morning.

Half hour into running, I noticed that some students we're struggling to catch their breath. I was fine. But what was not fine as that it had started to rain. You would think that the teacher would bring us indoors, but no we ran in the rain. The water on my body was like ice leaving me feeling numb. My teeth chattered and my sports cloths stuck to my body. I didn't know why I even picked this lesson, I hated sports. Same as Bella.

The Bella rang and some students cheered. I jogged back into the building and quickly got into the shower. I quickly changed and made my way to the library. I sat down and started my homework, a seven page SA on the Civil War. We had to do it in partners, but lucky for me I got to work on my own. My phone rang making me jump out of my skin.

"Hello."

"Hay pumpking hows school."

"Dad. School is . . . Great. Just studying in the libaray." I replied.

"Making any friends." He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I met Eric this morning and jessica. They seem nice." I replied.

"Bella is on her way. She be here when you get home. Jacob and Billy are staying for tea." He replied.

"What were having." I asked.

"Fish pie." He replied.

I gipped. "Dad thats great. Anyways I better go. Humm, I talk to you later."

"Okay love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

As soon as Edward pulled up in the school car park, I could feel my chest getting tighter and tighter. I was the last one to get out of the car, as my family knew I needed a little time to my self and collect my thoughts. I got out of the car and help my breath, which was uncomfortable. I was new to the new vegetarian diat, but human blood was still tempting.

I stood by Alice as she placed her hand on my shoulder for support, Adam and Emmet stood infront of me as Rosalie and Edward was in deep thought. Adam kept on talking to me giving me some advise and Emmet tried to crack a joke here and there. The others laughed as I held my breath.

I could feel eyes of humans looking at us causing Emmet to roll his eyes. The chitter-chatter of people buzzed around us, we knew what humans were saying. We're cute, good looking. Some calling us weird, pointing at Alice and Adam. I noticed that Jessica staring at me trying to send me a flirty smile and battering her eyeslashes. I groaned. Can't she take no for an answer.

I gave a low grows as humans wont hear it.

"Jasper you be fine." Alice told me.

"I doubt it. He is about to pounce on the nearest person." Emmet said.

I heard Rose slap him on his arm. "close your eyes and block the smell. Remember what Carlisle taught you. Come'on you can do it." Rose said.

I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly. I blocked out the smell of humans and pulled my Major back. Rose smiled at me as Emmet wrapped his arm around her waist. Edward patted my shoulder. As the rest of my family talked around me, I just stood there looking at the ground.

I froze as a car pulled up in front of us. I looked up and noticed it was Charlie Swan. He was talking to someone, but I growled as I could smell her blood. Her blood smelled like spiced oranged and something else what I can't describe.

Alice came and stood beside me with Adam on the other side. She gave me a smile. I could feel the Major wanting to break free, if I let him out he would pull the girl out of Charlies Car and have his way with her. It was a battle between myself and my Major. I growled as I saw Charlie hug and kiss my mate on the cheek. I was jelouse.

"Man chill out. It's her father." Emmet whispered and moved to stand infront of me.

I inhaled, her blood was strong as any other blood I have smelled. I could feel my self start to 'Drool' as what humans call it. She got out the car, and she froze as people looking at her and started with the rumers.

"Did you know she got kicked out she started fights." One group whispered whilse looking at her.

"She slept with a teacher." One girl said.

I wanted to kill every single one of them. They don't know her and laready them started talking about her, making her life hell. I could feel how scared and nervouse she was, but I smiled as she help her head high and looking at people in the eyes. She was like a little kitten ready to pounce. I could feel the Major in me was already proud of her and me and the Major purred for her.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her to protect her, but I couldn't do that just yet. It was to early for me to e near her. If I was near her now, I was worried I would kill her and expose us to the humans. I couldn't do that, I won't hurt my family, or my mate. I had to take my time with her.

"I can't read her." Edward mumbled.

"What." I heard Adam ask.

"I tried to read her thoughts, but she pushed me out her head." He replied.

"How." Alice spoke up.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Edward replied.

"She's scared." I spoke up.

"Scared of what." Rose asked.

"Everything. But she is blocking her emotions good. She let that one slip." I replied.

"She doesn't look scared." Adam spoke up.

"She hides it well." I smiled.

"Congradulations bud, you got a good one." Emmet cheered.

I noticed my mate stopped walking and looked around. Her eyes met mine, it was like everything had slowed down. There was no noice only hear heart beat. It was like there was only me and her in the world and it mattered to me. As my gaze held onto hers, it was like I could feel only a little emotion run through me, like I was a human man again. But her eyes held something, and I have seen that look through out my time . . . death. Her eyes held death. Why? I'd noticed her eyes went wide and she started to shake a little, she was afraid. She was afraid of me. Why? I don't want her to be scared of me, I wanted her to be calm and protected. She turned around and bumped into Eric.

"You're Nickie Swan the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, a tour guide, lunch date a shoulder to cry on."

I growled. I could feel the lust he had for her. I couldn't see her face, but the way she was feeling she was uneasy around him. I could tell she wanted to move away from the human.

"Hi yes thats me . . . I hope."

I purred at her voice, it was like silk. A mothers lullaby.

"Where are you heading." Eric asked.

"To the office." She replied.

Eric showed my mate around and I followed close behind Alice and Adam. The heat of the building warmed my ice skin only a little. My mate stayed quite, as I could feel her panic. Students brushed passed her, skin to skin contact. She jumped in shock and gasped. I noticed she winced. I frowned. My mate was scared of human contact. I stayed with Alice and Adam by the lockers as my mate went into the office.

"You single." Eric asked.

I growled.

"No." I could feel that she was lying. I smiled as Alice frowned.

"Double History." Eric asked.

She nodded her head with a small smile. I smiled as she liked the same subject as me. She walked towards her first class, Alice bouncing on the spot in excitment. She had the same class as Alice. I notice that my mate was looking at me, trying to figure me out. I looked at her and she walked into the class room.

The bell rang, and we went our separate ways. Adam went of to music with Edward and I said I would meet up in the libaray with Emmet.

I sat at the same table, as he was flicking threw a random book. He chewed on his pen and huffed. Some of the girls giggled and continuing to look at him.

"She get to class okay." He whispered.

I nodded. "I could of killed him you know."

Emmet frowned. "Who?"

"Eric. He asked if she was single." I growled.

"What did she say." He asked.

"She told a lie. She said she was in a relationship."

Emmet nodded. "See no need to worry. Listen man, you can do this okay. Take your time with her, and get to know her. If her blood smells amazing for you to pounce, leave the class room and take a breather in the toilets."

I smiled a little. "Thanks."

Emmet smiled. "No worries."

We talked about anything till the bell rang for our next class. I walked towards the History block and I stopped in my tracks. Her blood lingered out the door towards me. My mate was in the same class as me. I balled my hands into a tight fist and ran into the closest toilets. I shut the toilet door and sat on the floor.

I closed my eyes tightly and I tried to control my breathing. I had to control the Major in me, he was so close to the surface. I needed him to hold back till I can control my self. The burning in my throat was painful, I wanted her, not just her blood, her body too. I wanted to mark her as mine and change her soon as possiable.

It felt like hours I have stayed in the toilets. My nails digging into my kneecaps. I slowly got up and opened the door. I looked at my self in the mirror, my blond hair over my eyes. My eyes were close to black, I needed to feed tonight. I splashed cold water over my face and gripped onto the sink. I could feel the sink crack inder my pressure. I shook my heat and slowly walked to class. I help my breath as I walked in. Mrs. Marsh gave me a pointed look.

"Your late Jasper."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry I've been to see the nurse." I lied.

Mrs. Marsh gave me a warm smile and I took my seat. I could feel human eyes of girls as I walked passed them and they started giggling and whispering to each other. The smell of their pheromones made me feel a little sick.

I took my seat next to my mate, but moved further away. My hear ached alittle as I rubbed my chest. I looked at her and noticed she was starting at the picture of me and the other members of men from the Civil War. Lucky the pictures were not clear.

She scrunched up her forhead and then raised her eyebrows as she read. I growled as she put the end of the pen in her mouth and started chewing on it.

I inhaled her scent and I purred, I could feel venom building inside of my mouth. I gripped the table as I heard the wood split under my grip. I closed my eyes and blocked out her scent, I didn't want to hurt her, she was my mate.

I noticed that my mate had stopped reading and look at me. Her green eyes met mine and I purred a little. I could feel that she found me attractive and then a wave of lust hit me. She looked down quickly and tried to concentrate on her work. But I could feel that she was having a hard time. I smiled. I gripped the table again only a little to hard and the wood split. I noticed that some humans looked at me, and turned back around quickly.

My heart ached as I noticed that my mate had moved away from me. I wanted to pull her chair close so I could protect her. As the bell rang, I grabbed my books and met my family near the office. She must think I am a jerk for running out of class, but I didn't want to risk anything.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

The cafeteria was loud and packed with people. I got myself an ham salad sandwich, apple and a bottle of water. We walked over to a table and chatted away. Jessica asked me a couple of questions here and there. Jessica seemed to be a pushy person, fake here and there. But I held my tounge and swapped phone numbers just to be nice. I jumped when I felt something drop near my feet and an arms wrap around my shoulders.

I froze with the contact.

"Mike you met my lass, Nickie." Eric said.

I froze. His lass.

"You're lass." Mike asked and started laughing.

Jessica laughed along and I felt really unconfortable with someone this close to me.

"Say cheese." A voice said from the table.

I looked in the direction, and met with a bright light. Black dots in my vision.

"I'm Angela. Need a picture for mondays school paper." She told me.

I found out that Angela was a geeky girl, but she was smart and wasn't scared to speak up. I could tell that Eric liked her and Angela liked him but they was scared to ask each other out. They would look at each other from the corner of their eye and then look away. It was kind of cute.

Jessica seemed to be rude towards Angela for some unknown reason. Jessica kept on giving Angela snide comments, but Angela pushed Jessica's harsh words away and put on a brave face and smile.

Mike kept on looking at Jessica and she looked at him and she stared playing with her hair. Now and again I would catch her staring at me with hatred for some unknown reasons. Was Jessica jelouse that Mike was sitting next to me?

"The Cullens are coming." Mike whispered.

I frowned. "Who are the Cullens?" I thought.

I followed everyones gaze as a group of six people walked into the carateria. The people who walked in we're very pretty and elegent. The way they all walked was like they were floating on a cushion of air.

First a girl looked like a madel, she had long blonde hair. She was very pretty and I envy her. The person next to her was very tall with dark hair. His build was muscle like his cloths would rip away from his body. He looked like her body guard. He had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Alice was next, she danced around on the floor turning in circles. A guy next to her held her hand like he was dancing with her. The guy had short black hair in uneven spikes with some dread locks. His cloths looked old fashioned, but it siuted him.

My breath hitched as I saw the next guy, it was the guy from my History class. I noticed he had a pain expression on his face. My heart ached for him. His eyes held so many emotions and his dimples were to die for. He looked at me when he walked by our table. Angela giggled, and Jessica looked like she had been hit around the face with a cod fish.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica pointed out.

"There a bunch of freaks." Mike told me.

I disagree. They look okay, a little pale here and their. Their eyes were amazing colour. Jessica leans in forwars, swinging into gossip mode.

"Mr and Mrs Cullan forser kids. Mr Cullan is a doctor and Mrs Cullen designes houses. They moved here like two years ago from Alaska." Jessica told me.

"They keep to them selves." Angela told me.

"I know the feeling." I thought.

"Shhh Angela I'm talking . . . there are all together. Like together, together. The blonde girl is Rosalie, she is a stuck up bitch. She think she is better than everyone. The guy next to her is Emmet, there a thing. I'm sure that is legal..." Jessica was cut off.

"There not even related." Angela spoke up. I smiled at her.

"There a bunch of freaks." Mike whispered again.

I moved away from him. He had this bad aura about him.

"Anyways, the little dark haired girl is Alice . . . she is super weird. The guy next to her is Adam, their a thing too. The one who looks like he is in pain is Jasper, Rosalie twin brother." Jessica told me.

"Maybe Dr Cullen will adopt me." Angela said.

I smiled. I like this girl already. I noticed she missed someone out.

"And the other guy." I asked.

"That's Edward. He's 'totaly' gorgeouse, obviously. But nobody in this school is good enough for him. Like I care." Jessica's voice dropped.

"Yea right." I thought.

Don't look now but Jasper is checking you out." Angila giggled.

I frowned. I looked over at the table and met his eyes. I shivered and looked down at my dinner. I pushed my food away.

"Not hungry." Mike asked.

"No." I lied.

"He is still looking at you." Angela said.

I heard a chair move closer to me and a arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked at Mike who smiled at me.

"Guys I'm going to go, I have science." I said.

I got up and put my bag on my shoulder.

"Want me to go with." Eric asked.

I smiled. "No, I be okay. I see you later." I picked up my tray and walked over to the bin.

"Nickie." Someone called.

I turned around and it was Eric. I hiffed.

"I'm stuck on a question. What do you pit on a cut for pigs?"

I frowned. What kind of a question is that?

"Oinkment." I joked.

As soon as I said that, a boom of laughter echoed throughout the careteria. I looked to where the laughted was coming from. I think it was the guy called Emmet, he was laughing so hard he fell of his chair holding his stomach. Rosalie laughing at him, trying to get him to sit back on the chair. Alice laughed at me and gave me a friendly wave, same as Adam. Edward shook his head. Jasper smirked and gave me a wink. I blushed. I made my way to my final classes which was Biology.

Science was boring, we had to copy from a text book and learn about worms. I noticed that Edward was in my class, he sat infront of the teachers desk but he sat alone looking out the window. I felt bad for him.

I groaned as my lab partner was Mike, he was like a CD stuck on repeat. He asked me the same questions and move on to a different subject. Doesn't this guy know when to shut up.

As the final bell rang, I was happy that school was over. I went to my locker and got out my books for homework and my sports kit to wash. I looked near the doors and Jasper was looking at me. I gave him a smile and he nodded his head. I felt sad that he left and my chest hurt.

I stood near the front door of the school and waited for dad to pick me up. To pass the time I popped my ear-phones in and flicked through my play list.

 _I see the bad moon rising_

 _I see trouble on the way_

 _I see the earthquakes and lightlin_

 _I see bad times today._

 _Don't go around tonight,_

 _Well it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _I hear a hurricanes a blowing_

 _I know the end is coming soon_

 _I fear rivers over flowing_

 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

 _Well don't go around tonight,_

 _Well it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _Hope you got your things together_

 _Hope your are quiet prepared to die_

 _Looks like we're in for a nasty weather_

 _One eye is taken for an eye._

 _Well don't go around tonight,_

 _Well it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _Don't come around tonight,_

 _Well it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

As the song finished and switched to another, I tapped my foot to the beat. The car park was now empty, as I was the only one leaning against the wall. I looked over and noticed Charlie turning around the corner. The car turned around and came back. Opening the door, I put my seat belt on.

"Bella home." I asked Charlie.

He nodded his head, and smiled at me.

"Surprise."

I screamed causing Charlie to jump. My hand over my chest as I squeezed my eyes shoot.

"Hi Bella." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the books or films Twilight. I only own my OCs Nickie and Adam.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 _"I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I can't bring myself to regret the decision that brought me here to die...The decision to leave home..."_

I watched my mom put some of our stuff in the back of the car as she talked to our Step-dad Peter. Peter helped mom, as they talked in hush tone, and watched my mom's face go red. I shuddered. Mom and Peter we're talking rude again. This morning in the kitchen I over heard them talking about some kinky shit. Gross.

I looked around and think how much I am going to miss this place, the sun and my friends. The decision me and Nickie made was to give mom and Peter some breathing space, and to go on their first Honey-moon. It saddened me and Nickie that mom and Peter never have any time to them selves, they worked, come home and go bed. So me and Nickie had a talk and we made the decision to move in with our dad Charlie for four years.

The sun streamed down on me, as my cloths stuck to my body. I walked over to stand under the porch with my hands in my pockets. I loved the sun, but too much I would get sick. I'd loved the sun, but the sun doesn't like me. If you know what I mean.

To be honnest, I get a tiny bit jealousy as girls have sun kissed skin which me and Nickie are pale, or burn like a crisp. Nickie chose to move in with Charlie, I mean dad early to settle in, while I chose to stay behind to help mom and Peter pack and say bye to my friends.

Me and Nickie are twins. Nickie came first by ten minuets, then me second. You'd think that me and Nickie are so alike, we are completely different.

I like to wear my long-sleeved tops and some jeans. Boring I know. Nickie likes her fashion. I like to read my comics, Nickie likes to read about History and Mythology. I like to make new friends, while Nickie chooses to stay far away from them. Only time where she talkes to people is when I am with her. I just hope she is okay in Forks and High School. I just hope she doesn't freak our and start screaming. I hope that doesn't happen.

I looked down the street and watched a couple of kids play football, they waves and shouted "bye." I waved back and watched them play. It saddened me that I was now leaving this place, but we just wanted to make mom and Peter happy. I will miss everyone of this street, we all get on so well.

I looked over the road and three girls came out wearing their running cloths. Sarah, Beth and Amanda Buzzcock. They all had baby blonde hair and well tanned. They all looked like their father but with their mothers personality.

"Bye Bella." Amanda shouts and waves.

"Good luck at your new school. We'll miss you." Sarah shouts.

"Say Hi to Nickie for us. And send our love." Beth shouts.

I nodded and waved to my friends as they ran down the street. A couple of guys from my well old school wolf wistles as they run by. I shake my head and laugh. I turned around as my mother Rene cursed.

"It won't work again." Rene said to me and Peter.

"You put it on hold." I asked.

Rene nodded her head. "I did."

"Look you almost called Mexico." I joked looking at the phone.

Mom pushes me and with me being clumsy, and have two left feet I fall over with a thud. I'd always managed to fall over my own feet, mom says it's because I have big feet. I'm a size five in shoe. I get up and brush the dirt away from my trousers.

"I'll figure it out. You gotta be able to reach me and Peter on the road. I love saying that, on the road." Rene joked.

I laughed. "Very romantic."

Peter started packing his sports gear in the car behind my suitcases.

"If you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hot dogs romantic." Peter laughed and kissed my mom.

I looked around the place one more time, and followed my mom and Peter into the car.

"Now, you know if you change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever the game is. " Rene said.

I gave a small smile. "I won't change my mind mom."

She smiled. "You might. You have always hated Forks where your sister loves it."

"It's not about Forks, it's about dad. I mean, two weeks a year, we barely know each other." I replied.

Rene gave me a sad look.

"Mom I want to go. I be fine." I told her and gave her my best smile.

We gave each other a hug and a kiss. My mom divorced Charlie, I mean dad which is why we moved to Arizona. Only time me and Nickie went to see Charlie, I mean dad was in the holidays and sometimes Christmas only for a week. It's like me and dad are strangers and we barley talk to each other. Lucky that Nickie is going to help so things aren't awkward. I'd sit on the back and pop in my ear-phones and look at my last surroundings.

 _You run, like the letters on these pages._

 _I'm not sick but still so far away from sane._

 _Nightmares, but I havn't slept in ages._

 _The battles won, but there's still poison in our vains._

 _We've lost control, anything but gently down the stream._

 _Hold ne close, home me tell me life is but a dream._

 _Save me, I think I'm loosing my mind._

 _You said you'd come for me when the world swollows me whole._

 _Well, this is war._

 _Save me, 'cause the battles won but the war is still to fight._

 _You said you'd come for me when the world swollows me whole._

 _Well, this is war._

 _We'll this is war._

 _You breath like your lungs aren't full of matches._

 _Every careful word you speak has a chance of sparking fire._

 _I hope I can sleep straight through the madness._

 _But I can't even tell when I'm sleeping anymore._

 _We've lost control, anything but gently down the stream._

 _Hold me close, hold me tell me life is but a dream._

 _Save me, I think I'm losing my mind._

 _You said you'd come for me when the world swollows mw whole_

 _Well, this is war._

 _Save me, 'cause the battles won but the war is still to fight._

 _You said you come for me when the world swollows me whole._

 _Well, this is war._

 _Let the darkness came for me, let it try to steal my soul._

 _As if I had a soul to steal._

 _Hold me tell me life is but a dream._

 _Save me, I think I'm losing my mind._

As I sit on the plane, alone. Now I wish that Nickie was here, now I know how she felt flying on her tod. It's lonely. The airport was busy with family comeing or going on their holidays, they all had smiles on their faces and kids bouncing with excitment. I saw a man and I couldn't stop laughing, yea I know it's rude of me but his nose was blistered and red with too much sun.

As the plane started to move, people cheered. I rolled my eyes. I rested my head on the back of the chair and looked around. The plane was packed with adults and only one new born baby.

As the plane took of into the air my ear drums burst. It hurt like a bitch. I should of took Nickie's advice and put cotton wool in my ears to stop my ear drums from bursting. If Nickie was here now, she will be laughing her arse off. .

The plane ride was four hours long and it was only eleven O'clock. Nickie finishes school at three-thirty. I told her I be in Forks ar six, but I wanted to suprise her.

Looking out of the window, the sky was no longer a clear blue with white clouds. The sky grew dark grey with thick black clouds with added thunder. I gripped onto the chair arms. I hates the snow and the rain. I hates the cold weather. Great.

 _"...In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town called Forks. Population: 3120 people. This is where I am moving with my dad Charlie, he is the Chief of police."_

We sat in the car as the traffic wasn't that bad. I looked out of the window, I didn't know what to say to him. We just sat there in awkward silence watching a truck with logs on the back.

"Your hairs long." Charlie told me.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you." I told him and started to play with the ends of my hair.

"I guess you grew it out again." He replied.

Charlie, I mean dad drove his police car for another ten minuest before we reached now our new home. Just like I remembered, nothing had changed. Our home was small with a three bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The back garden opened up into the forest. Dead plants and weeds covered the garden. The paint on the house was once white, now it looked a horrorable colour yellow, it needed a new cover of paint.

Charlie, I mean dad helped me with my bags and suitcases and carried them upstairs. He put my stuff in the front bedroom.

"I've cleaned some shelves in the bathroom. Nickie has left more space for you." He told me.

Charlie opened Grand'pa's old bedroom. The walls were still a green coloured. But at least there was a dresser,a desk for my laptop and some cupboards.

"You like purple, right." Charlie asked me.

I nodded. "Purple is cool."

Charlie placed my stuff on the bed and left the room. One thing I like about Charlie, he doesn't hover. I looked around my bedroom and started packing my stuff away. The rain was more heavy, as I looked at the forest. I put my stuff in the bathroom and decided to wash my face.

"Bella." Charlie called.

"Yea." I replied.

"I'm going to pick Nickie up." He replied.

"Can I come." I asked.

"Sure."

As we got into Charlie's police car, he drove towards the Forrest. The tree's were a dark shade of green and the wild plants were dead from the cold weather. I could see a deer running through the forrest, and I smild. I wish I could run free like they can.

We turned a sharp corner and the high school came to view. It was easy to find, only five minuet drive. In the summer maybe me and Nickie could walk there and back.

As we came into the car park, the place was empty with only a few teacher who talked to each other. I saw Nickie near the school doors, nodding her head. I smild she was listening to some music, but she looked bored.

Lucky she hasn't seem me, so I jumped into the back seat of the car. Charlie told me off and I couldn't stop laughing. I hid under my coat and heard Nickie chatting away to Charlie. She lookes happy which is a good thing.

"Surprise." I shouted.

I burst out laughing as I nearly gave my sister a heart attack. Her scream made Charlie jump nearly coming of the road.

We talked as Nickie let me know that people from school knew that I will be starting on monday. Great. I zoned out as Nickie was talking about a girl name Alice and then her family. I was shocked as she mentioned this guy called Jasper. Everytime she said his name, her face would go beat red.

Did my sister have a crush?

My sister never had crushes, she is too shy. Her eyes seemed to light up more green as she mentioned Jasper Hale. Me, I am through with men. My last boyfriend, we dated for over a year. We had sex and the next day he finished me. He did it for a bet. Since then, I have only dated girls. Nickie knows I am Bisexual.

Nickie on the other hand is a virgin, she said she'd rather wait till she is married. I respected her for that. She be a great wife and mother one day. One thing I love about Nickie, she is so loyal.

We pulled up infront of our home, and we talked as Charlie went threw his gun collection. He already had his fishing gear out for this weekend.

"So hows school." I asked Nickie as we sat in my bedroom.

"It's okay. Eric, this guy is a big massive flurt. He knows your coming on Monday. A warning, he will asky you to go onfront of the school paper."

"Okay. Weird. But his he okay." I asked.

"He is and he isn't. At lunch jessica, you will like her...I think was talking about a family. He called them freaks. He seems off. A little two faced. Jessica is sorta fake but she is happy chappy. Mike he is okay. Angela is cool, you like her." Nickie told me.

"So everyone knows were new." I asked.

Nickie nodded. We heard a car honk outside. I looked at Nickie who frowned. We looked outside the window and saw a big orange truck. Charlie was talking to two guys. We went down stairs and outside.

"Bella. Nickie, you remember Billy Black." Charlie asked.

I smiled. "Yea."

I watched Nickie give him a hug. "Your looking good." Sh said.

Billy laughed. "I'm still dancing. Charlie here doesn't shut up about you two living here."

Charlie and Billy played around with each other like teenage boys. Billy said he ram Charlie in the ankles.

"Hi I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies together when we were little." He introduced himself.

"Yea, I remember." I replied.

"Where me and Bella used to put it in your hair." Nickie burst out laughing.

Jacob laughed so did I.

"Are they always like this." I asked.

"It's getting worse with age." Jacob replied.

"So girls, what do you think." Charlie asked me and Nickie.

"What." I asked.

Nickie looking confused.

"Your's and Nickie's homecoming present." Charlie replied.

"This." I gasped.

Nickie starting bouncing up and down, clapping her hands with excitment.

"Just brought it of Billy here." Charlie replied.

Billy nodded. "Yep."

"I build up the engine for you two. Come'on." Jacob said.

Me and Nickie got into the truck. There wasn't enough room for us three to get into the front, so Nickie sat on my lap. I winced.

"Your arse is boney." I told her.

She just laughed. Jacob told us what to do with the truck, the DOs and the DONT's. Nickie write down on a notpad and took the information what Jacob gave us. He asked us what school we'd go to, but he seemed upset that we go to Forks High School. He told us that the truch needed some new tires and that Billy had some back in his house.

We sat in silence as we ate our fish pie, I nearly burst out laughing as Nickie looked like she was going to be sick. She hated fish. Billy and Jacob joined us for lunch and we chatted about anything. Mostly on sports, where they sat and watched baseball on TV where me and Nickie cleaned the plates and kitchen.

"Hay Nickie."

"Yes." She replied.

"You still having those nightmares." I asked.

"Yes. It's the same little boy and this guy with honey coloured eyes. But this time, I was pushed into a coffin alive and then buried. You, mom and dad threw roses on my grave as I tried to get out. Then out of no where a vampire was in the coffin with me. Bella it shit me up and left me insettled all day." She told me.

"You okay." I asked her.

"Yea. I'm thinking about going back to threapy." She replied.

"Just give it a week or two. The nightmares might be with the move and stress since we were kids." I replied.

Nickie huffed. "Your right. But I give it a week. You come, won't you."

"I promis." I said and pulling my sister into a hug.

I heard music play from her headphones and put them in my ears.

"Put a song on before we go bed. Tomorrow want to help me paint the bedroom." I asked Nickie.

"Sure. What colour." She asked.

"Purple." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books or movies from Twilight. I only own my OCs Nickie and Adam.**

 **Lyrics: Just A Little Bit By Kids Of 88**

 **Second Lyrics: Words I never said By Lupe Fiasco**

 **Blue Foundation - Eyes on fire.**

 **I like to thank everyone who has took their time reading my story. Please comment, I would love to read what you guys think.**

 **If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nickie POV**

The weekend went by quicker than I thought. To start of the Weekend, me and Bella looked around Forks and go on hiking trips like we used to when we were kids. We enjoyed each others company, but the weather didn't stop us from having fun. Even we invited dad to join in on our walk when he was off from work. I smiled as Bella started talking to our dad and there was no awkward silence. It was plain fun that not they don't act like total strangers.

Also, we went to look around the small town to see if things were still the same, shame it had changed alot. Diane's ice-cream bar was not closed down, me and Bella used to go there every Saturday after having dinner with our Grand Parents. The old video store closed down after it had run down, due to the new DVD, the Video's were not selling good and poor Mr Tomas had to close his shop because he wasn't makingf any money, a year later he passed away on his wifes birthday. Only thing that stayed the same was the cinema, outside was still black and white tiles and the curtains were still pokadot. The ticket booth looked the same so did the sign above the door. The place looked good still even when it opened in the 50s.

We also went to the DIY store to get some paint and some paint brushes and rollers. Dad wasn't happy when he got home from work that the smell of the house was awful. He wans't happy that the house smelled of gloss and we left the windows open down stairs and it was freezing. We explained that the cold air would get rid of the smell fast. But dad wasn't happy that we couldn't cook, so we went to Billy Blacks bonfire. We enjoyed listening to old war stories and getting to know the family. But the think is I could smell wet dog. I asked if they had any pets, they said no.

After Billy's we finished painting Bella's bedroom. Lucky dad had a shift at work, we made so much noise. By three in the moring we we're so tired so we decided to crash in my bedroom. We needed our sleep, we had school in a number of hours and it's going to be a task driving to school and learning.

As children we told each other scray ghost stories. I miss the times when we were kids, but we grew up to fast. Missing kids parties and doing things twelve year old girls should do. Sometimes I wished we never had grow up at all, just stay the small kids and stay the same age, but we know that never can happen.

At twelve, we learned to cook from books or TV shows. Moms cooking is awful and burned. We also learned to pay the house bills incase mom fegot to pay the bills. All our life it was just me and Bella, me and Bella against the world. It's the way we like it. We never saw our mom, she was working two jobs at the time.

As for growing up, we both took it hard when mom divorced dad. The judge told dad that we could see him twice a year for two weeks. The look on dads face broke us, we we're both scared we were never going to see him again.

We drifted away from mom, but we started calling her Rene and not mom, it hurt her, but she hurt us. She didn't think how it affected us from not seeing our dad, she didn't care at the time how we were feeling. She never asked us how we were. So we kept away from mom, and stayed in our bedrooms crying.

School was hard, when it used to be father and daughter day we sat in the class room alone. We used to spend our time reading and learning new things, like monsters and planest. The other kids would laugh and be cruel because we never had our dad with us, so the fun stuff was left out. Mom got so many calls from school about us fighting with other kids. At the time we didn't care, we just wanted our dad.

But as the years went by, we grew use to dad not being there. Peter came into our life when we we're thirteen years old. At first we thought that Peter was trying to replace dad and we didn't like him. But now he is a great guy and he makes mom happy.

As Peter took the roll of our dad, we drifted away from our dad and started to call him Charlie. We could hear him voice breake whe we called him by him name on the phone and miss our the "I love you" part.

Every summer or sometimes Christmas we were aloud to go and visit for a week. It was like living with a complete stranger. We had to ask dad some questions about himself and he ask the same. Things we're awkward. But now we are going to be living with him for four years, we hope things will go back on track. Thinks were going to work out for the better.

Beep

Beep

Beep

I turned the alarm of and I heard Bella groan underneath the sheets. She was not a morning person. I shook Bella a couple of times and she pushed the sheets away from her body. I didn't get any sleep, the thunder and lightning kept me awake. I don't know how Bella slept through it. Every time I closed my eyes I saw honey coloured eyes looking at me. I was scared to fall asleep incase I was pushed into a coffin and be buried alive.

I quickly washed my body, leaving my hair, I shaved what needed to be shaved. I jumped out of the shower and quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. As I opened the door, Bella was already waiting to use the bathroom.

"Morning." She said mumbled.

"Morning." I cherped.

As we said our mornings, we went our seperate ways. I chose to wear a white jumper and matching belt, with a pair of cream trousers and boots. I put my hair in a French fish tail and applied a little makeup. I was impressed that it only took me half hour to get ready.

I grabbed my bag and books and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was a little past seven. I poured me and Bella a cup of coffee and took out a blueberry muffin each. As I was eating Bella came into the kitchen looking more grumpy than ever.

"How you sleep." I asked.

"Not good. The rain and thumder kept me up." She replied.

I nodded my head in agreement. We chatted about today, or what might happen today. I could tell that Bella was scared as hell, I know how she feels. We washed our plates and cups and quickly got into the truck. Bella read what I wrote down and started the truck, it made us jump how loud the truck was. I plugged my phone into the stereo.

 _Workin' your fingers to the bone_

 _Driving you mad and you should've known_

 _Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home_

 _Get off your throne_

 _I want you alone._

 _Take just a little bit of time_

 _Just to make you feel right_

 _Just enough to ease the bite_

 _Hit the lights._

 _You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_

 _Let me be the one to relieve it_

 _Lets get unprofessional_

 _Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Is what you need._

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Is what you need._

 _Feeling the tention, feeling the stress_

 _I've got a motion I wanna' confess_

 _Looking so good when your hair is a mess_

 _I'm tearing the buttons right of your dress_

 _(OH)_

 _Working you overtime_

 _I'm getting you over the line_

 _I'm climbing your ladder and making you better_

 _Cos' it's what you need._

 _You've got the pressure dripping off your shoulders_

 _Let me be the one to relieve it_

 _Lets get unprofessional_

 _Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with._

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Is what you need._

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Is what you need._

 _Just a little bit of_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _Just a little (OH)_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(OH)_

 _Just a little bit of_

 _(AH)_

 _Is what you need._

As the song finished me and Bella had a saw throat from singing out of tune. Lucky for the both of us we stopped singing by the time we pulled up in the school car park. I spotted the Cullens Volva as they were standing near the wall talking to one another. I saw people walk by and stare and not smiling at them. I felt sad how people treat them like they have the plague.

For some reason I respected them, like I am like them in some way. Towards the family I felt like I had to be loyal towards them, like they are family.

Bella got out the car first and I noticed that some students were staring at us like we had two heads. I smiled and threw my arm around my sisters shoulder and moved towards the school. I smiled and waved at Alice and Adam. The smiled and waved back. Some people even teachers gasped.

"Your Isabella Swan right. Morning Nickie. I'm Eric, it's finally good to see you. Everyone around here has been gossiping about the new twin girls. Remember Nickie I have eyes and ears around this place." He joked.

I laughed. "Yea you have. I'm going to go to the office with Bella. I see you in Science." I told him.

"His he for real." Bella whispered.

I laughed.

"Hay you two will be good for tomorrows school papers." Eric told us.

"No." I replied.

"I'm kind of the suffer in silence type." Bella replied.

Eric laughed. "Com'on it be a good feature. I'm on the paper today and you two will be tomorrow. You twins are hot news."

"Oh no, we are not news - - We're, seriously not at all." Bella looked at the ground.

"Whoa, chillax Swan twins. No features." Eric raised both hands up.

As we got to the office, there was a different woman behind the desk. She had long blonde hair with grey at the roots. She looked to be in her mid forty's. She was tapping away at the computer and on the phone. Bella cleared her throat and the woman put the person on the phone on hold.

"How can I help you." The lady asked.

She looked kind of snotty.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new, I'm here for my schedual." She asked.

"Oh yes. Wait a moment." The lady replied and went into an open office.

"You okay." I asked Bella.

"Yea. That dude seem clingy type." Bella told me.

I nodded my head. "He is a big flirt. But he's harmless. He asked me out on Friday morning. I turned him down."

"Bless him." She replied.

"I think he likes Angela." I replied.

As we walked to our first class, I was happy that me and Bella had every Science class together. I was happy that I will not have to sit alone and be freaked out. As we walked to the science block, the smell of chemicals and smoke made me feel a little dizzy. Some of the students in our class was acting the same. Bella handed Mr. Right her letter to sign and she sat next to me.

was an elderly man with a walking stick. He wore a green shirt with a red tie and brown pants. He wore a white lab coat. He handed me and Bella a text book and we had to go a quiz on Periodic table, to many letters and numbers. I am pretty sure I am going to fail this class.

I watched Bella as she kept looking at someone. Edward kept on looking at Bella, and he had his hand over his mouth and nose. Through out the lesson Edward kept on staring, it was making Bella uncomfortable, it was making me uncomfortable. What was this guys problem? Before the bell rang be grabbed his things and ran out of the class, I gave Bella a soft smile and handed in our work to Mr. Right.

"What is that guys problem." Bella hissed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno'. It was plain rude the way he was with you. I swear, if he did that to me, I would of punched him in the face." I spat.

"And brake your wrist." Bella joked.

"Yep. It be worth it. Whats you're next lesson." I asked Bella.

"PE." She whined.

"I have ICT. Wanna swap." I asked.

I walked Bella to her lesson and ran to mine. I hated computers with a passion, computers were my weakness. I don't know how people keep up with technology. The lesson was boring, all we had to do was copy from a book. I finished first as I sat around looking at people who were still working. I noticed one of the Cullens, I think her name is Rosalie.

I smiled as the bell rang. My belly grumbled as I made my way to the cafeteria. I grabbed a bowl of salad, and some fruit and a water. I looked around and saw Bella sitting with Jessica and Mike. Bless her. I paid for my lunch and made my way towards the table.

"Hay Nickie." Jessica said.

"Hay. How are your lessons." I asked Bella.

"Good I hit Eric with a ball." She mumbled.

"It was funny. Bella nearly knocked him out." Mike laughed.

I smiled.

"O.M.G. You brought the same food." Jessica beamed.

"We usually do that." Bella replied.

"Like all the time." She asked.

"Mostly." I replied.

"Even your cloths." Angela asked.

"Not the same cloths but the colours." Bella replied.

"Amazing." Angela.

"Do you have like special twin likes." Mike askes.

Me and Bella frowned.

"Like can you both sence each other." He asked.

"Only when were sick. Thats about it. We don't have special powers like Superman." Bella replied.

"Or vampires and Werewolves." I replied.

We all laughed. We were chatting away as they were talking about a dance. I groaned. I hate dancing, so does Bella. We have two left feet. Only time we danced was when we went Ballet lessons and we hated it. Me and Bella rather played in the mud or build a den. But Rene wanted us to be girly.

"Sorry need a candid for the features." Angela asked us.

"How many times do I have to tell you. You features dead, don't bring it up again." Eric told her.

Eric turned to us. "Don't worry girl's, I got your back."

I noticed Angela looked upset and disappointed. She kept on looking over her sheets. Bella knew the same.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angels said.

"There's always eating disorders." Bella told Angela.

"Or speedo padding on the swim team." I told her.

Angela's face lit up. "Wait, these are brilliant. Thanks."

"Anytime." We both said at the same time.

I noticed that Bella had stopped eating and was looking at something. I followed her gaze and noticed that she was staring at the Cullens. I smiled. They seemed so happy and carefree.

Rosalie was walking beside Emmet as they walked towards the cafeteria. They walked hand in hand and they both had smiled on their faces. Alice was dancing around Adam on her tip toes, the way they looked at each other, I could tell that they was so in love.

I noticed that Jasper was walking beside Alice, he looked at me and smiled. I looked down quickly to hide how red my face is. Why did I look down, like I was submitting to him, I never do that.

The carafteria door opened and everyone stopped what they was doing. It was like the Cullens were celebraties or something. The way they walked like they had books on their heads with their backs straight and their heads held high. Each step they stook was graceful.

"The Cullens." Mike replied.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie and she is with Emmet, the guy with the muscles. There a thing. The dark haired girl thats Alice, she is freaky and weird and she is with Adam. He only moved here six months ago. There a thing. Jasper, he keeps looking at Nickie." Jessica said. She sounded jealous.

"Huh." I said looking over at the table. Jasper was staring at me and he smile. I gulped.

"I think Nickie likes him. Shame that she or any girl in this school is good enough for him." Jassica said.

"Thanks." I thought.

"I think Jasper and Nickie look cute together. You should ask him to the dance." Angela said.

"Huh-no. No, I-I'm good." I gulped.

Bella laughes and then stops. Her eyes were glued to something or someone. I followed her gaze and noticed she was looking at Edward.

"Who's he." She asked.

"Edward." I mumbled.

Edward looks over at the table and smiles as he walks by. Bella looks down quick picking her fruit.

"He is gorgeouse. Same as Jasper, no one here is good enough for him...Like I care." Jessica said.

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella mumbled.

I could tell that Bella was hurt. Jessica made my sister believe that she wan't good enough for him. It pissed me off. Was she jelouse that Bella might had a chance with Edward.

"Did Edward turn you down. Is that why you told us that Jasper and Edward isn't interested in anyone. Did they hurt your feelings." I snapped and pouted.

"Excuse me." Jessica shreeked.

"Are you deaf. Do you like hurting people, is that why you talk behind their back. First Alice is a nice girl, I like her. She isn't weird. Second, Rosalie isn't a stuck up bitch, you are." I snapped.

Bella looked at me gob smacked but she smiled. I picked up my tray and threw my dinner into the bin. I hate people like that. I hate it when people talk shit behind peoples backs. I had to say something, or I would of smacked that bitch at the table. I walked towards the car park and sat in the back. Lucky the rain had died off, only grey clouds in the sky. I closed my eyes, as I could hear people screaming and shouting.

I lifted my self up and looked around the car park. Nobody was in sight. I could hear a child crying near by, but nothing. I jumped as I heard gun shots.

" _You better do it, Maria. I can never stop onve I've started."_ The voice echod in my head.

I screamed into my coat, as I was sick of the voices. I needed to tell Bella that they have started again. I plugged my headphones into my phone and ears.

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh_

 _I'll seek you out,_

 _Flay you alive_

 _One more word and you won't survive_

 _And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

 _I see right through you any hour_

 _I won't sooth your pain_

 _I won't ease your strain_

 _You'll be waiting in vain_

 _I got nothing for you to gain_

 _I'm taking it slow_

 _Feeding my flame_

 _Shuffling the cards of your game_

 _And just in time_

 _In the right place_

 _Suddenly I will play my ace_

 _I won't sooth your pain_

 _(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)_

 _I won't ease your strain_

 _(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)_

 _I'll be waiting in vain_

 _(ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh)_

 _I got nothing for you to gain_

 _Eyes on fire_

 _Your spine is blazing_

 _Feeling any foe with my gaze_

 _And just in time_

 _In the right place_

 _Steadily emerging with grace_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh,_

 _feeling any foe with my gaze_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh,_

 _Steadily emerging with grace_

 _Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh,_

 _Feeling any foe with my gaze._

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Nickie was right, as soon as we pulled up in the parking lott, I could tell that people started to talk about us. The hush of whispers made me feel upset and paranoid. But I felt better as I know that Nickie will be here to help me out and protect me. Mike seems an Okay kid but I could tell that he tried to flirt with me and my sister. I laughed when Nickie told me that she turned him down, but I did feel sorry for the dude.

My first class was okay, Mr Varner was a okay teacher. He wasn't to pushy with our work and know how to take a joke. I was pissed of by the guy who I was sitting next too. As soon as I walked into the class he put his hand over his nose. I smelt myself and I couldn't smell nothing awful. Threw out the lesson, I had problem concentrating, I knew he was staring and it started to freak me the fuck out. I noticed his eyes were a different shade of brown, but then I noticed that his eyes have changed to nearly black.

He picked up his things before the bell rang. I looked at my sister and she stared at the door. I could tell she wanted to punch him in the face. One thing I love about being a twin we always feel each others emotions. I could feel hers and she was angry. We handed our work to the teacher and handed us our homework about soil and plants. I was upset that I had PE, I was to clumsy for sport whilse Nickie hated ICT with a passion. We couldn't keep up with the new technology.

PE was a nightmare. I kept on bumping into people. I nearly got smacked around the head by a tall girl. Then I hit a guy on the head.

"Are youy alright? I warned them not to make me play." I told him.

"It's only a flesh wound." He grins.

"You're Isabella right?" He asked.

"Just Bella." I told him.

"I'm Mike. Newton."

"She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" The girl looks at me.

"So you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?" She askes.

"That's why they kicked me and my sister out." I joked.

I found out the girl name is Jessica. Nickie was right again, she is kind of fake. But I keep my mouth shut, I didn't want to make any enemies on my first day. We walked to careteria, I got a salad, a bowl of fruit and water. We were talking as Nickie joined us. I smiled at her as we brought the same food. One thing I loved about being a twin we always end up with the same food or colour cloths. Lucky we don't dress the same, only on halloween.

I stopped talking as I spotted some people making their way in from outside. I hint of jelousy went threw me as there people looked like super modles. I learned the names the blonde is Rosalie is with Emmet. Alice is with Adam. Jasper likes Nickie. Then there is...Edward. I don't know what it is, but I felt like a connection towards him. It was hard for me to concentrate. It was like he is the only living thing here, everyone around me just dissapears. I knew he was a dick in class, but I could let that slide. His eyes were different, I knew he had a secret and so did his family. They were not...normal. Then I noticed that Nickie was having ago at Jessica. One thing Jessica needs to learn is don't talk behind peoples backs and pick on them, Nickie hates it. But being in the same room as the Cullens, Jessica still talked about them.

I was pulled back to my seat by Mike, as I watched Nickie leave the cafeteria. I wanted to check to see if she was okay. But I also knew that she needed some space. She will apologyse to Jessica in her own time.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I can't believe what I have just saw. A human girl, my mate sticking up for us. In all my vampire lif no human has spoken up for us. The way her tone of voice was strong and clear as she spoke to Jessica.

Jessica couldn't look at my mate in the eye. She was too scared too. My mate stood up straight and she also stood with a fist and her head up, she never showed any emotion, it was like my mate was challenging Jessica.

She reminded me of my younge self as I did the same, talk to my family before we fight for our country. It was like she was a Major, she talked with strength and I was proud of her. I would bow down at her feet if we were not in school. She was born to lead.

Rosalie and Alice had smiles on their faces, but as soon as my mate left the cafiteria, they both clapped their hands and cheered. Some of the students did the same and cheered causing Jessica to storm off. It was about time someone had spoken up to her. Emmet and Adam help their mouths open in shock. I don't think us vampires can go into shock. I noticed that Edward kept on glaring at the new girl, I think her name is Bella.

"She is feisty little thing." Emmet joked.

"I like her. And I don't know why." Rosalie spoke up.

"She's different." Alice said.

I looked at my sister. "What do you mean different."

"Like Friday. You can't feel her emotions, Edward can't read her mind. I can't see her furture." Alice spoke up.

"So what your saying." Adam asked.

"I can smell she is human. But also death." Alice whispered.

"What do you mean death." I asked.

"She isn't dead. She like connects with them. All I could hear in her head was people screaming in pain." Edward spoke up whilse looking at the new girl.

I frowned. "When was this." I asked.

"First lesson. Science." Edward replied.

"So what is she." I asked my family.

"I don't know, but we better ask Carlisle to see if he knows anything. Alice anything else." I asked.

"Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the books or films Twilight, or any of it's script. I only own my OCs and some bits are mine.**

 **I got asked why I put Bella in the Science class first before PE. The reason why I have done this is because I want her to feel more uncomfortable with Edward. So I decided that Bella and Nickie will take double Science in a day at school. I just thought I would try it out to see what you guys think. Please let me know.**

 **Thankyou guys for leaving me comments, and I will explaine more if you ask :)**

 **I do not own the lyrics. The song is from Teen wolf. Lupe Fiasco ft Skylar Grey - Words I Never Said** **.**

 **Charlotte Church - The Flower Duet**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

After the incident with Nickie and Jessica, I left the careteria to search for my sister. I said how sorry Nickie was to Jessica but she just spat in my face. Angela gave me a sad smile and Mike and Eric moved to another table to talk to a guy called Tyler.

Before I left I noticed that the Cullen family was looking at our table, by the looks on their faced said they we're shocked, and some said that they we're impressed. Even Jasper Hale had a smile on his face. Before I walked out the Cafeteria doors, I looked at the Cullen table and noticed that they were in deep talk, but what bugged me the most was that Edward had his hands over his nose and mouth, but he kept on giving me daggers.

What was this guys problem?

Did I smell bad or something?

I put my ear-phones in and turned on my iPod and walked around the school to look for Nickie. I checked the girls toilets first but she wasn't there. I walked to the Languages block on the third floor and looked outside. The car park was empty with the school gates closed incase any students skipped lessons. Back home the school gates we're always open and no one skipped lessons and the school was not that stricked. But here, it's like a prisson. To many rules and regulations.

I groaned as I saw rain drip on to the windows and the clouds grew more dark. I hated the rain. Why did I even move here? Oh yea, to give mom and Peter a break from us.

I looked down at mine and Nickies truck, we loved it. We loved old cars and bikes. I knew some students hated our truck but we loved it. I smiled as I saw my sister sitting in the back of the truck, rocking her body from side to side. Just like me, she listened to music to calm ourselves down.

I pulled my coat on more tightly as I made my way outside. I spotted some of Jessica's friends in the hallway, but I made sure to keep my head down, but I knew that they were staring and talking about me and Nickie. They can talk about me all they want, but if they talk shit about Nickie, they have another thing coming. I could feel many eyes on me, but I wasn't stupied that some people had followed me incase there was a fight. I pushed the school doors open and the cold breeze stung my cheeks. I put my hands in my pockets and walked fast towards my sister.

As I got to the truck, I took out my ear-phones and sat scross from my sister. We we're like mirror images. Nickie opened her eyes and gave me a soft smile which was fake. I knew she was upset, I could feel every emotion she was feeling. I could see that she was upset through her eyes, her eyes held so many emotions like an open book, but her facial expressions we're well hidden with years of practices. She took out her ear-phones and opened and closed her moth to say something. I waited.

"I'm sorry." Nickie apologised.

I frowned. "For what."

She blew out a huff. "For embarrassing you in front of your friends. It was stupied of me, even on your first day here." She mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I know you was about to blow a fuse. Remember, we can feel each others emotions." I replied.

Nickie chuckled. "A twin thing. But Jessica shouldn't talk about people like that. I don't know what happened, I just lost it. But the way she talked about Alice and the rest of the family, it was sick. I wanted to punch her."

I laughed. "We don't get our bad temper for just been us, we get our temper from Charlie." I replied.

Nickie laughed. "True."

We heard the school bell go off and we both groaned at the same time. I stood up and held out my hand for Nickie, she took my hand and I pulled her up. We both jumped of the truck and made our way towards the Science block for the second time today. This morning we had Cheristry and now we have Biology with Mr. Molina. Tomorrow is going to be my worst nightmare, double Physics period one and two. I hate Physics but Nickie loved it. But lucky we had two time tables for week one and two some we had more lessons. I followed Nickie and we both took out coats of. Nickie pushed me towards the teacher as I stood in front of the fan.

As the fan blew my hair in front of my face, thats when I spotten Edward Cullen sitting at the front table by himself. He snapped his head in my direction and his nose flaired up like he was pissed off. He covered his mouth and nose quick, he looked like he was about to be sick. I smiled at Mr. Molina as I handed my slip for him to fill out.

"Welcome Miss Swan, I'm Mr Molina. Follow along as best as you can till you get caught up." He told me.

I smiled and looked around the class if there was any other spare seats, but there wasn't. I screamed inside my head that I had to sit neck to Edward. I slowly walked over to the table and sat next to him. I noticed that he moved further away from me, like I was vermin or something. Mr. Molina handed one text-book each table, I was pissed that I had to share a book with Edward.

"Today we'll be observing the behavior of plantaria, a.k.a flatworms." Mr Molina passed each table two petri dishes.

"We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms . . ." Mr Molina continued explaining to the class.

I was trying to listen to Mr. Molina as much as I can. He was emplaining about last Fridays lesson while he was off, but I didn't understand what he was talking about. I hope that Nickie will help me out and copy her notes. I didn't want to behind on my lessons as Nickie always stayed ahead of people.

I looked from the corner of my eye and noticed that Edward was staring at me. Then I noticed how pale and the colour of his eyes we're freaky. No one had eye that colour, or they might be contact lenses. He put his hands over his nose and mouth again. I frowned as I smelled my cloths and hair. All I could smell was fabric softner and strawberry shampoo.

So what was this guys problem?

" . . . Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die." Mr Molina joked.

I watched as Edward took one dish and slides the other dish with little movment.

Was he scared of human contact?

Was he scared of me?

I snorted to my self and Edward looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched up. I hummed to my self as I cut the worms in half as their yellow blood stuck onto the blade. Why have worms got yellow blood? Yes, we have zombie worms. I jumped when Edward grabbed his books and moved away from me and ran out of the class room before the bell rang. Mr. Molina didn't even notice that he left, even other students didn't notice. Edward is weird.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

 _It's so loud inside my head_

 _With words that I should have said!_

 _As I drown in my regrets_

 _I can't take back the words I never said_

 _I can't take back the words I never said._

 _I really think the war on terror is a bunch of bullshit_

 _Just a poor excuse for you to use up all your bullets_

 _How much money does it take to really make a full clip_

 _9/11 building 7 did they really pull it_

 _Uhhh, And a bunch of other cover ups_

 _Your childs future was the first to go with budget cuts_

 _If you think that hurts then, wait here comes the uppercut_

 _The school was garbage in the first place, that's on the up and up_

 _Keep you at the bottom but tease you with the uppercrust_

 _You get it then they move it so you never keeping up enough_

 _If you turn on TV all you see's a bunch of "what the fucks"_

 _Dude is dating so and so blabbering bout such and suck_

 _And that ain't Jersey Shore, homie that's the news_

 _And these the same people that supposed to be telling us the truth_

 _Limbaugh is a racist, Glenn Beck is a racist_

 _Gaza strip was getting bombed, Obama didn't say shit_

 _That's why I ain't vote for him, next one either_

 _I'ma part of the problem, my problem is I'm peaceful_

 _And I believe in the people._

 _It's so loud inside my head_

 _With words that I should have said!_

 _As I drown in my regrets_

 _I can't take back the words I never said_

 _I can't take back the words I never said._

 _Now you can say it ain't our fault if we never heard it_

 _But if we know better than we probably deverve it_

 _Jihad is not a holy war, wheres that in the worship?_

 _Murdering is not Islam!_

 _And you are not abservant_

 _And you are not Muslim_

 _Israel don't take my side cause look how far you've pushed them_

 _Walk with me into the ghetto, this where all the Kush went_

 _Complain about the liquor store but what you drink liquor for?_

 _Complain about the gloom but when'd you pick a broom up?_

 _Just listen to Pac ain't gone make it stop_

 _A rebel in your thoughts, ain't gon make it halt_

 _If you don't become an actor you'll never ba a factor_

 _Pills with million side effects_

 _Take em when the pains felt_

 _Wash them down with Diet soda!_

 _Killin off your brain cells_

 _Crooked banks around the world_

 _Would gladly give a loan today_

 _So if you ever miss a payment_

 _They can take your home away!_

 _It's so loud inside my head_

 _With words that I should have said!_

 _As I drown in my regrets_

 _I can't take back the words I have never said, never said_

 _I can't take back the words I never said._

 _I think that all the silence is worse that all the violence_

 _Fear is such a weak emotion that's why I despise it_

 _We scared of almost everything, afraid to even tell the truth_

 _So scared of what you think of me, I'm scared of even telling you_

 _Sometimes I'm like the only person I feel safe to tell it too_

 _I'm locked inside a cell in me, I know that these's a jail in you_

 _Concider this your bailing out, so take a breath, inhale a few_

 _My screams is finally getting free, my thoughts is finally yelling through._

 _It's so loud inside my head_

 _With words that I should have said!_

 _As I drown in my regrets_

 _I can't take back the words I never said._

I sat in the back of the truck with my music playing loud. I wanted to block the screams in my head. One scream was louder than the other and I am pretty sure the person lives in Forks and close by. I moved the screams out of my head and concentrated on the music. I smiled as the next song came of Lacuna Coil - Enjoy the Silence.

I felt the truck shake and I could sence that someone was sitting in front of me. Slowly openeing my eyes, it was Bella. She gave me a soft smile and I gave her a small smile. But I knew my smile was fake. I wanted to say somthing, but what could I say? I opened and closed my mouth like a cod fish but nothing would come out. Bella raised her eye-brows and waited for me to say something.

"I'm sorry." I appologised.

I watched Bella frown. "For what." She replied.

"For embarrassing you infront of your friends. It was stupied of me, even on your first day here." I told her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I know you was about to blow a fuse. Remember, we can feel each others emotions." Bella replied.

I chuckled. "A twin thing. But Jessica shouldn't talk about people like that. I don't know what happened, I just lost it. But the way she talked about Alice and the rest of the family, it was sick. I wanted to punch her."

Bella laughed. "We don't get our bad temper for just been us, we get our temper from Charlie." She replied.

I laughed. "True."

I groaned at the same time as Bella as the bell rang for our class. But also I cheered inside my head that school was almost over, only an hour to go and we be free from this prison. Bella held her hand out for me, I took her hand and she pulled me up. We both jumped from the back of our truck and made our way towards Science.

I was happy that my last lesson was Biology, I loved Boilogy. Physics I enjoy, but I hated Chemersty with a burning passion. As we got to the science block, I noticed how packed it was. I fegot that the first years had their first test so some classes had to move into the hall. I rolled my eyes as Jessica was staring at me, but she stuck her nose in the air. Some of her friends stared at me, but they broke eye contact when I will not look away.

I smirked. I felt proud of my self as I wont let bullied get me down. This is a new chapter in my life and I will not let bullied win, it's my turn to win. It is my turn to stand tall and be proud of who I am, instead of hiding away in the dark. I wanted to make mom and dad and Peter proud of me. I didn't want to be a scared little girl anymore, I wanted to be strong.

I put my coat on the rack as Bella did the same. I looked around and noticed that Jessica was sitting at the table with Tyler, I think. I smiled and pushed Bella towards the teacher. She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed. I sat at the back table and I groaned as Mike sat next to me, a little to close. Great. I grabbed my books and started at the chalk board.

I watched as Bella passed her sheet of peper for Mr. Molina to sign. He gave her a few sheets and told her to find a seat. I watched as she stopped walking to look around, I was sad that she wasn't sitting next to me. I knew she struggled with Biology.

She stopped walking and looked at one table. I followed her gaze. No. I wanted to push Mike of the chair so Bella can sit next to me. I wanted to save her from . . .that. I watched as Bella slowly walked towards Edward, but I watched as he put his hands over his nose and mouth. What . . .a . . .prick. I watched as Bella sat next to him and he moved away from her like she had an STD. I wanted to tell him to grow up. I hated guys who treated Bella badly, she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Today we'll be observing the behavoiur of plantaria, a.k.a flatworms . . ." Mr Molina told the class and passing something onto the tables.

I looked down and saw two dishes with worms in. I grimmced. I hated worms.

" . . . We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two seperate worms . . ." Mr Molina said.

"You okay." Mike asked.

"Yea why." I replied. Keeping an eye out for my sister.

"In lunch. I thought you was going to fight Jessica." He replied.

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't like when people say shit behind peoples back, even if there in the same room." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Mike apologised.

"For what." I asked.

"For calling the Cullens freaks."

I smiled. "It's not me you should be apologising too." I told him.

"I know. I do it after class." He told me.

"There like zombie's sir." Tylor called out.

I laughed.

" . . . Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die." Mr Molina joked.

As Mike kept on talking, I kept an out for Bella. I could feel that Edward made her feel uncomfortable and I didn't like how he was treating my sister. It was her first day in school and he is already making her life a living hell. I noticed he slammed his hands on his books and ran our of the class. He made Bella jump nearly giving her an heart attack. For a human, he moved a little to fast, it was like a blurr. Even the teacher and students didn't noticed he left the class room just before the bell rang.

I put my stuff in my bag and made my way over to Bella. She was a little upset, but chocolate ice-cream will cheer her up. We even could watch Bill and Tedd to put a smile on her face. We handed Mr. Molina our work and grabbed our coats and walked down the hall. We stopped by our lockers to get our homework.

"I think I sould switch classes." Bella told me.

"Why." I asked.

"Edward makes me feel uncomfertable." She told me.

We walked towards the Administration Office, but Edward was already there. Bella sees him and she tried to leave but I put my arm around her shoulders. I watched as Edward tried to sweet talk to the lady.

"There must be something open sixth period. Art or music?"Edward askes.

The lady gace him a small smile. "No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology. I'm so sorry." She apologised.

The lady looks at us and tells us to wait one minuet. As if Edward knew it was us, he slowly turns around and glares at Bella with piercing, hatefull eyes. I watched as my sister backs into the wall. Why was she scared of him?

"I'll just . . .endure it." He snappes.

He walked passed us and bumps into Bella. I pulled her outside and we rush into the car.

"Jerk." Bella mumbles.

I smile. "Thats my sister."

We didn't talk to the lady at the desk, we went straight home. My phone buzzed and dad text saying meet him at the cafe for dinner. Me and Bella groaned as we had to turn the truck around. I cloased my eyes as I listened to some music on the radio.

 _The area was dark, as it was nearly hard for me to see a security guard walking around a unknown building, whistling to an old song and checking the area with a touch in his hand. In the background, there we're bottles of what looked like vintage wine and other stuff in big creats stacked near the walls and some in the middle of the room._

 _It was like a blurr, a dark shadow flew across the room knocking the security man down on the floor. I could hear him screaming in pain, but I aslo could hear laughter. It sounded like two male voice and a womans voice._

 _The security man looked around the room, so did I. I couldn't see anything with how dark they room is. I could see that there was a large gash on the security guards forhead, dripping down his face._

 _I could feel every emotion that he was feeling. He was pure terrified what was hiding in the shadows. The security gurad got on his legs, and slowed his breathing down a little. He limped towards the stairs._

 _I see a shadow, no two shadows, no three I think fly passed the security guard. The shadows we're moving to fast as my eyes couldn't ajust to their movment. We're there three shadows or we're there more. They were moving far to fast to be human._

 _Were they ghosts or phantoms?_

 _The security guards breathing became more heavy, as I watched him climb the stairs. He was shaking like a leaf. The shadows fly past him making the security gurad scream as he climbs his way up stairs._

 _I wanted to help the man, but I knew I couldn't. I have tried saving lives, but their sould go right through me. My dreams I see the person die, their scream split my head and making my ears bleed. I wish I could help, but I knew I will have to live with the guilt._

 _I watched the shadows jump stairs by stairs with inhuman strength. I close my eyes for a second and I was on the second floor where the man was. The shadows dodged pillars and beams from one floor to another across the room._

 _The security guard runs for his life, teears streaming doen his cheeks. I keeps looking over his shoulders with terror. I watched as the shadows closing in on him and I knew what was going to happen next._

 _I watched as a hand grip onto the security guard shirt. I could not see the figure, it was to dark, as the shadow throws the security guard up into the air. The security lands on the ground and bones cracked. As I watched in horror a man with dirty blonde hair bites into the security guards neck. I could hear laughted as another two shadows stand close by. One male and the other female._

"Nickie. Nickie." Someone called.

I opened my eyes, as I was still in the truck. Bella looking at me worried and so was dad. That is the worst dream I have ever had in ages. Worse that the dream about me being buried alive.

"You okay." Charlie asked.

I swollowed the lump in my throat. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Don't worry." I told Charlie.

"Maybe you need to go back to therapy." He told me.

"I know. I was telling Bella that. She said she come with." I told Charlie.

We got out of the truck and made our way towards the coffee shop. The place was packed with workers, who were having a chat and a laugh. A small family sitting around the table having dinner.

Cora takes our orders, as me and Bella ordered a baked potato with cheese and salad. Charlie ordered a steak with chips. I looked around and noticed several loggers gave me and Bella a welcome smile, we smiled back and shriks in our seats. We hated attention. Charlie is oblivious.

"I can't get over how grown you two are. And so gergeous." Cora says.

We glance at Charlie who keeps his eyes on his food. Thanks dad for your help. A hippy man in his 50s appears behind Cora leaning over her shoulder looking at us.

"Remember me girls. I was Santa one year." He told us.

Me and Bella frowned.

"Waylon, they havn't had christmas here since they was four." Charlie said.

No I don't remember the man.

Waylon, I think. He chuckled. "Bet I made an impression, though."

Charlie laughed. "You always do."

"Let the girls eat their food. When you two are done, I bring your favourite - berry cobbler. Remember? You dad still has it on Thursdays." Cora told us.

"That be great, thankyou."

Cora moves Waylon away before he starts talking. We eat in silence, as Charlie looks at his plate of food. I watch Bella and Charlie grab the salt, but Bella picks up the bottle of tomato ketchup.

"So . . .you eat here every night." Bella askes Charlie.

"Easier than washing dishes." Charlie replies.

"We can cook. We don't mind." I told charlie.

"We did cooking back in Phoenix. Mom's not a good cook." Bella says.

Charlie laughs. " I remember. How was school? Meet anyone." Charlie askes us.

"A few people. I don't into a little argument at dinner." I told charlie.

He frowned. "Who with. Why?"

"Jessica. I can't remember her last name. She was being rude to this family so I spoke up." I told the truth.

"Good on you." Charlie replied taking a bite of his chips.

"Do you know the Cullen family." Bella askes.

I rolled my eyes.

Charlie looks at Bella sharply.

"Are people talking about them again."

Bella licks her lips. "No . . . Well, a little."

"Just because they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at hospital. Luck his wife wanted to live in a small town. Their kids are good kids, they keep out of trouble. Well mannered." He tells us.

I nod my head.

" . . .Okay." Bella says.

I knew what Bella was trying to do. She wanted information on the family especially Edward. I knew to keep my mouth shut, I didn't want to but into peoples lives. If people choose to talk to me about problems, I listen. I hate to gossip. Only time I have gossip was with my mom when the next door neighbour was sleeping with the milk man. Rene loves to gossip. We ate our dinner in silence and went home. Bella put her phone into the UBS and put some music on.

After dinner, we stayed behind to help Cora to close up the cafe. It was nice to catch up to her. Dad stayed behind talking on the phone to work. He was in deep discusion about something. Even his police frinds looked sad. I frowned.

Past seven, we left the cafe and drove home. Me and Bella decided it would be best if we drive more slow with the fog and incase we were sick from the food. We havn't ate as much before, but we both had missed Forks food.

As we got home, I hugged dad before going upstairs to help Bella with her bedroom. We moved everything around and made the bedroom more bigger. I never knew that Bella had so many stuff, it was like a huge jumble sale.

The phone rang in the middle of making the bed. Bella put the phone on loud speaker and we sat by the window. The rain was heavy with thick clouds of fog.

"Girls guess what. Me and Peter thinking on moving to Florida permanently." Mom said excitedly.

"That's . . .great mom. But why Florida." Bella asked.

"Need the changed." She replied.

 _"Please insert 25 cents to continue." we heard._

"Mom where's your phone." I asked.

"My cell died." Mom replied.

Bella laughed.

"Ok, I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now." Mom jokes.

We both smiles as we missed mom and Peter. Talking on the phone wasn't the same as talking to mom face to face. But a good thing is that she sounded more happy and relaxed. Mom and Peter we're happy that they are travelling to high places, she told us it was her dream to travel. They needed a break from us, we can be a handful at times. But what upset me the most was that mom and dad never talked. Only time they contacted each other if we were sick or if they were planing our next trip to Forks. It would be nice if they could sit down and have a face to face convosation. Not act like strangers.

"now, girls tell me about your school. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" Mom asked.

I laughed. "Mom what is this. twenty questions." I asked.

"They've all being really...welcoming. Even this guy called jasper keeps looking at Nickie."

"Oh really. Is he cute? Are you dating Nickie?" Mom sounded exited.

"Mom can I talk about this some other time." I asked.

Bella laughs.

"Oww come'on girls. Give your mom the juicy gossip."

"Night mom." I said running out of bella's bedroom.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

After the incident with my mate and Jessica, I watched as my mate left the cafeteria. Then her sister followed. I watched as Jessica being all dramatic with her fake tears to make people feel sorry for her. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the stupied human.

The feeling as my mate moved away from me hurt me as my chest felt like it was being crushed, my undead heart felt like someone punchered it. I needed to be near her, to take our pain away from each other. I know the bond between us as my mate will not feel pain yet, but she will do within a couple of days. I didn't want my mate to be in any pain.

I wanted to know if my mate was okay. I know that my mate will want her sister to comfort her, but I was jelouse that I couldn't do it. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to be that shoulder for her to cry on. But I knew she wanted her sister right now, her bond with her sister is very strong, just like our family.

Alice pulled me out of the cafeteria, as Adam followed close behind. I sniffed the air and I could smell my mates scent. I purred softly as I could hear Alice and Adam chuckle. We stopped walking and looked outside the window. Lucky that no one was in the Language black. I saw my mates sister walking across the car park and jump in the back of the truck. She nearly looses her balance. I could hear my mate apologising for her behaviour, but her sister said she no need to apologise. We laughed as they both groan as the bell rang.

"There so alike." Adam said.

"Like two peas in a podd." Alice cherped.

I smiled.

I watched as my mate and her sister walk towards the Science block. I was upset that I didn't have Science with her, but Edward did. I sent him a text asking him to keep an eye out for my mate, but he never text back. I growled.

The more my mate moved away from me, the more in pain I became. My chest felt like it was being crushed by a new born, and it was hard for me to breath. Alice grabbed my hand as Adam stayed behind me incase I collaps on the floor. Why did the Math building have to be at the otherside of the school. Lucky that Alice and Emmet we're in the same class and that we we're a loud to sit next to each other.

One thing I am happy about is that my mate doesn't feel the mating bond pull, I didn't want her to be in the same pain as I am in.

I couldn't stay in Maths any longer than half hour, the pain was pure torcher. Lucky that Emmet got me out of the class by saying I was having a panic attack. We stayed in the toilets as I laid on the floor with a shirt in my mouth blocking out my screams. It felt like I was being turned into a vampire all over again. The pain was worse than I even felt. I don't know how Alice and Adam and Rosalie and Emmet can cope with being far away from each other. I have heard being to far away from your mate can kill a vampire. I won't wish this pain on my worst enemy. As the Bella rang, Emmet used his vampire speed to get us to the car park.

We waited for Edward, but he looked pissed off. He slammed the car door and drove out of the school gates towards our home. I asked Edward how my mate was, but he never answered. He just kept ignoring me.

As we got home, Carlisle and Esme we already outside. They helped me out of the car and took me into the living room.

"Jasper listen to me, the pain will pass. Just relax." Carlisle asked.

Esme looked worried as she held on my hand for dear life.

"Is this normal for him to be in this more pain." Alice asked.

"At first yes, but in a couple of days it will pass." Carlisle replied.

"How is he going to cope with being in school." Emmet asked.

"I don't know. Jasper will have to fight it. Nickie is his true mate and she is strong." Carlisle said.

"How strong." Rosalie asked.

"Voltori strong." He replied.

"That can't be true. Nickie isn't a vampire to cause this much pain." Rosalie hissed.

"What did you find out." Adam asked.

"From what you have told me about her. The screams in her head and death surrounds her, only one thing on the internet keeps popping up and the same in books..." Carlisle was cut off by his wife.

"We don't think Nickie is fully human, but half something. We think she is a whaling woman." Esme said softly.

"A what." Emmet asked confused.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "A Banshee."

 _Sous le dome epais_

 _Ou le blanc jasmin_

 _A la rose s'assemble_

 _Sur la rive en fleurs,_

 _Riant au matin_

 _Viens, descendons ensemble._

 _Doucement glissons de son flot charmant_

 _Suivons le courant fuyant_

 _Dans I'onde fremissante_

 _D'une main nonchalante_

 _Viens, gagnons le bord,_

 _Ou la source dort et_

 _L'oiseau, I'oiseau chante._

 _Sous le dome epais_

 _Ou le blanc jasmin,_

 _Ah! descendons_

 _Ensemble!_

 _Sous le dome epais_

 _Ou le blanc jasmin_

 _A la rose s'assemble_

 _Sur la rive en fleurs,_

 _Riant au matin_

 _Viens, descendons ensemble_

 _Doucement glissons de son flot charmant_

 _Suivons le courant fuyant_

 _Dans I'onde fremissante_

 _D'une main nonchalante_

 _Viens, gagnons le bord,_

 _Ou la source dort et_

 _L'oiseau, I'oiseau chante._

 _Sous le dome epais_

 _Ou le blanc jasmin,_

 _Ah! descendons_

 _Ensemble._

After the song was over, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I listened for any movments but there wasn't any. I smiled, they would of gone hunting.

I got up, and used my strength to follow the mating pull in my chest. It didn't take me long to find my beautiful mate. I was standing outside a white house with a broken swing. Down stairs the TV was on and someone lightly snooring away. Probably be my mates father.

I walked around the house and jumped and landed on a tree. I looked inside a lit room. I growled as I saw my mate sleeping on her bed ontop of her sheets. Won't she be cold, it's a cold night.

I opened her bedroom window and stepped inside. I purred as her scent stuck to my cloths and skin. I walked around her bed and moved her hair away from her face. God she was beautiful and she was mine and the Majors mate. I leaned down and brushed my lips across her neck.

I felt her shiver and a little moan escaped her mouth. I smirked. I listened in and I could hear her sister mumbling about a puppy. Humans are so weird. I leaned more forward and smelled her scent. I could feel venom inside my mouth as I drooled. My venom dripped on my mates lips and she licked it with her tounge.

I was happy that she won't turn or my vemon will not hurt her in anyway. Slipping my body next to hers, I wrapped my arms around her waist. She moved closed and burried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Your mine angel. No one is going to hurt you." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters from the movie or books from Twilight. I only my own characters Nickie and Adam.**

 **Just to let you guys and dolls know, the dreams what Nickie is having do happen in the future. But thats where a sequel will come through. Please leave me some feedback and tell me what you think. I thought that I will give Nickie two mates. Soooo, I hope you like.**

 **Lyrics: Annie Lennox - Why**

 **Lyrics: Sisters Of Mercy - Dominion/Mother Russia.**

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

 _The floorboards creaked as I stood in my bedroom. The sound of the creaks we're sometimes soft and shot and sometimes long and sharp, like someone ran their nails across a chalkboard. The sound drilled my ears leaving a dull ache._

 _My bedroom is not like it is now, but my bedroom was fit for a little princess. The walls were painted a light shade of pink with stickers of different butterflies, like an illusion as if they we're flying all diferent directions._

 _My curtains had bunnies hopping about and a big Piglett Winnie The Poo rug in the middle of the floor. I remember as a child I loved butterfly's and bunnys. My favourite bedtime story was Winnie The Poo. But I knew as I grew older, I have out grown these sort of things._

 _I looked at my small child like bed with pink sheets and the design of dancing Daisy's. The bed was small with teddies sitting at the end of my bed. Bears, Unicorns and fairies we're my small white bedside table had my pourclin doll, victorian style with long brown hair in curls and a green dress with strange pattens and a matching hat and gloves. I smiles as I remembered me and my Grandma made a small chair out of bamboo._

 _In the corner of my bedroom sat on the floor was my big monkey. George. He had his thumb in his mouth and a banana in his other hand. Next to George was a small book shelf with fairytail books about princess and dragons. Next to my princess books we're my Disney books my favourite had to be Sleeping Beauty. The bottom shelf had other books like Paddington Bear, Rupert Bear and Wind in the Willows. Also, a small collection of Winnie the Poo books and comics that belong to Bella._

 _A child like laughter was heard outside my bedroom. I could hear bear feet running towards my bedroom and stopped infront of my bedroom door. Child like laughter filled my ears._

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _The clild laughted again as I heard his feet move away from my door and heading towards Bella's bedroom. Also, I could hear a little girl counting backwards, I smiled as I knew they was having a game of "hide go seek."_

 _I opened my bedroom door and peeked through the hallway. My eyes landed on a small child, a little boy. He had dirty blonde hair to his shoulders. I couldn't see what he looked like as he had his back facing me._

 _The little boy opened the door to Bella's bedroom and stepped inside. A chill ran down my spine as the door slowly closed by it's self. As I stepped onto the landing, the counting of the little girl got more louder. Walking slowly, the hallway looked like it was far away and became more narrow. I could hear no sound inside the bedroom, only a slight breeze what came underneath the door and tickled my feet. As I put my hand on the doorhandle, the counting stopped. Opening the door I could hear two girls singing a song. They sand the song over and over again and it gave me the creeps._

 _"One, two the vampires are coming for you,_

 _Three, four the Voltori are at your door,_

 _Five, six better grab more whitnesses_

 _Seven, eight you better learn the law_

 _Nine, ten or you'll end up dead._

 _One, two the Voltori are coming for you,_

 _Three, four you broke the law,_

 _Five, six better light some sticks,_

 _Seven, eight you're gonna loose your head,_

 _Nine, ten your coven is dead . . ."_

 _I opened the door more slowly as the tempature was cold, like ice My body was shaking as scared as I was to see what is in Bella's room. Stepping inside the room, my eyes hurt with bright light._

 _Did I die and gone to heaven?_

 _I gasped as I saw myself and Bella. We we're not grown up but we we're little kids bouncing a ball to one another. We both wore the same cloths, a pair of dungeries and a plain white shirt. Our hair was in a tight bun. I swallowed a lump in my throat as the ball bounced on the carper with blood splatter. Mine and Bella's hands were covered in blood and so was our mouths. The blood was thick and dark looking, then turned in to a silver substance._

 _"Bella." I whispered in a shaky voice._

 _I watched in slow motion as myself and Bella turned around. There eyes we're dark red close to black. They stood still like stone, not saying a word._

 _"Bella . . .where is mom and dad?" I asked in a child like voice._

 _"Dead. You killed mommy and daddy." Bella said bluntly with no emotion in her voice or face._

 _I shook my head. "N-no, I didn't kill mommy and daddy."_

 _"Liar. You had fun. We had fun." Little me said._

 _"Shhh Nicole we got into trouble with the law." Bella whispered._

 _Why would I kill mom and dad? That never made any sence, I will never hurt my parents. I loved them, me and Bella loved them. Someone else must of killed my parents. But they said that we had fun doing it. I watched as myself and Bella bounce the ball to one another, singing the song over and over again._

 _"Who are the Voltori." I asked._

 _"You and us. We are the Voltori. We are the law." Bella said._

 _"Death surrounds you and I." Little me said._

 _What does that mean?_

 _Evil little me laughed as now she was more taller. She was the same hight and built. I was no longer a child, but who I am now. My hair was pulled away from my face in to a tight bun, my face was white like a sheet of paper. My cheekbones we're on sharp points and fully dark red lips. I gulped when I saw my own eyes, red as blood. I wore a black corset with lace gloves. The skirt looked to tight to move, was black and velvet. The cloak was a thick meterial, ourside was black and inside was red. I looked like a monster. This can't be me._

 _"We don't give second chances." I told my self._

 _With speed my evil self light a tourch and set me on fire. The smell of burning flesh invaded my nose as I could hear like porcilin cracks of my skin malting away. The flames got higher and thick clouds of smoke._

 _"No." I screamed._

 _There was no pain. Nothing. I opened my eyes and I was in the forrest surrounded by trees and wild flowers. I look down and notice I am only wearing a nightgound. My feet stung a little, from the twigs inbedded my skin._

 _As I looked up, the sky grew more darker nearly black. A flash of light danced across the sky and followed by a rumble. The ground beneath my feet shook a little. Drops of water hit my skin, drop by drop and the sound of rain hitting the ground sounded like calm music. As the rain poured from the sky more faster, my skin changed colour to pink and then red. The air smelled of a rich copped, as I noticed that it had started raining blood. The coppery smell burned my throat and everytime I breathed my lungs ached and hurt._

 _"Mommy where are you." A child like voice called out._

 _I looked up to where the voice was comming from, them out of know where a little boy stood infront of me. It was the little boy who was playing "Hide go seek" in my house. The little boy held his hand out for me to take and I took it._

 _The little boy pulled me forward and I followed close behind. I hissed in pain as something pierced the bottom of my foot. Lifting my foot up, blood trickled onto the muddy ground._

 _"Mommy you're bleeding." The little boy said._

 _I looked up at the little boy in shock. He smiled showing me his dimples at moth sides of his cheeks._

 _"What did you call me?" I asked._

 _The little boy chuckled. "Mommy you are silly at some times. Come'on daddy is waiting for us."_

 _The little boy pulled me towards an opening. Rose and honeysuckle invaded my nose. I squinted as I noticed that it was snowing. But the forrest was pouring down with blood. I looked like the girl from the movie Carrie. The snow melted on my skin, the snow wasn't cold, but my skin felt more colder. I noticed that my skin wasn't soft and pink but white and it was like I was made of stone._

 _Where am I?_

 _What was this place?_

 _I felt something wrap around my waist. Looking down, I saw hands intwine with mine. I noticed that the persons hands were covered in scars and bite marks. I looked at my hands and noticed that I had a bite mark on my wrist and on the other wrist. But the bite marks we're not the same, they we're two different sets of teeth._

 _"Shhh, we've got you darling." The voice said in a Southern accent._

 _Goosebumps rose across my body. I closed my eyes and rested my back on his chest. It was like he was made of stone. The person brought me love and comfort. I felt being in the persons arms._

 _I noticed that I had two rings on my wedding finger. I had two engadgement rings. One looked kind of old fashioned. The ring was silver, but with dark green stone in the middle. Around the green stone was yellow and white pearls around it._

 _The other ring was gold and with a red ruby in the middle. Around the ruby was a black band with a little V graved into the gold. Both rings were pretty, but why did I have two engadgement rings on?_

 _I felt the person rin his fingers through my hair and stroking down to my neck. I sucked in a breath as he hit a sensative spot. The person chuckled._

 _"Your still sensative to oour touch ma'ma." The voice said._

 _I recognised the voice._

 _"Where am I?" I asked._

 _"One of your homes." He replied._

 _"I-I have two homes?"_

 _"Yes here and Italy with your son." He replied._

 _I nodded."The little boy who I was with?" I smiled._

 _"No ma'ma. Yes Jayden is our son, but remember you had twin boys. Remember one lives in Italy with his father."_

 _"I-I-I don't remember." My voice shook._

 _"Shhh, you will. Don't worry. Wake up princess." The voice drifted away._

Beep

Beep

Beep

I turned my alarm clock of by throwing it at the wall. I groaned as I was not a morning person. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked straight into the bathroom. I did my moring routine and chose some cloths for today. I picked a thick black top and black trousers with knee-high boots. My hair was in a tigh bun. I applied a little makeup, eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.

After I was done, I made my way down stairs. I heard Bella humming in the shower. She must be in a good mood. I walked in to the kitchen and dad was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up and gave me a smile.

"Morning. Is Bella up?" He asked.

"Morning dad. Yes she is humming in the bathroom." I replied pouring myself and Bella a cup of coffee.

"Thats odd. How did you sleep"

"Good. I had a dream that I had twin sons." I replied.

I missed the part about the evil me and the other father living in Italy. I missed all the creepy bits out.

"Your not having kids till your married." He told me.

"I know. But weird dream right."

"At least it wasn't a nightmare." He smiled.

"Morning." Bella said walking in to the kitchen.

Me, Bella and dad chatted about a few things while we ate egg and toast. He told us that him and Billy was meeting Jacobs dad to go sea fishing. How I would pay to miss a day at school to go fishing with dad. I havn't been since I was little.

Dad left early as me and Bella cleaned up the kitchen. We took our books for our lessons and made our way outside. Locking the door behind me, we were greated by thick black ice. Me and Bella walked slowly like old people, being careful not to slip and break out necks. We got into the truck safe and sound and waited for the truck to warm up so we could defrost the windows.

The windows took around ten minuest to defrost and me and Bella was shivering our arses off. The heater for the truck wasn't that warm. We will have to ask Jacob to fix it. I put my iPod in with shaky hands and flicked through my play list.

 _How many times do I have to try to tell you_

 _That I'm sorry for the things I've done_

 _But when I start to try to tell you_

 _That's when you have to tell me_

 _Hey...this kind of trouble's only just begun_

 _I tell myself too many times_

 _Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut_

 _That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words_

 _That keep falling from your mouth_

 _Falling from your mouth_

 _Falling from your mouth_

 _Tell me..._

 _Why_

 _Why._

 _I may be mad_

 _I may be blind_

 _I may be viciously unkind_

 _But I can still read what you're thinking_

 _And I've heard is said too many times_

 _That you'd be better off_

 _Besides..._

 _Why can't you see this boat is sinking_

 _(this boat is sinking this boat is sinking)_

 _Let's go down to the waters edge_

 _And we can cast away those doubts_

 _Some things are better left unsaid_

 _But they still turn me inside out_

 _Turning inside out turning inside out_

 _Tell me..._

 _Why_

 _Tell me..._

 _Why._

 _This is the book I never read_

 _These are the words I never said_

 _This is the path I'll never tread_

 _These are the dreams I'll dream instead_

 _This is the joy that's seldom spread_

 _These are the tears..._

 _The tears we shed_

 _This is the fear_

 _This is the dread_

 _These are the contents of my head_

 _And these are the years that we have spent_

 _And this is what they represent_

 _And this is how I feel_

 _Do you know how I feel?_

 _'Cause I din't think you know how I feel_

 _I don't think you know what I feel_

 _I don't think you know what I feel_

 _You don't know what I feel._

As soon as we pulled up in the school car park, it was busy as usual. Students we're having fun sliding on the thick ice. I heard that we were having some snow today, and I smiled. I loved the snow. Bella hated it, she hated having wet socks, or something cold.

I noticed that Jessica was talking to a couple of girls, who I do not know the name off, and I am not bothered. I waved at Angela who was talking to Eric and Mike. Tyler was talking to his new girlfriend Beth. He asked her out in last lesson and they looked cute together.

Jessica talked and then looked at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I have only been here for three days and already I am making enemies. Angela, Mike and Eric seem to be cool. Tyler is and Okay guy. Jessica can rott in hell all I care.

I usually don't have nasty thoughts about people, but once someone talks about another person who hasn't done anything wrong I flip a switch. But now it's like I am a different person, a person who I do not like. This new person is not me.

Everytime I look at Jessica, I want to rip her throat out. It's a burning feeling in my body bubbling up. Since I have woke up this morning, my body feels hot and somewhat painful. Sometimes I find it hard to breath whilse I was in the shower. But I have noticed that I look more pale than usual.

Was it the stress with the move?

Was it that I miss mom and Peter, and worried about them whilse traveling?

"Nicki. I meet you in lesson two." Bella called.

I nodded. "Whats lesson two." I asked.

"Physics." Bella smirked.

"Urrr." I through my hands in the air.

Bella laughed and made her way towards Jessica. Why can't she walk towards Angela. I like her better.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

The next day was better...And worse. It was better that it had stopped raining, but the clouds were thick and grey when I looked out my bedroom window. I picked out some jeans and a plain blue jumper.

I roughly finished my homework, and wrote e-mail to mom. She was worried about me and Nickie, but I might as wello write to her incase she flips a bird and council her traveling to come and check on us. I didn't tell mom about the incident between Nickie and Jessica, I kept that to my self. Charlie on the other hand might already know because he works with Jessica's dad.

I heard Nickie's window squeek and then slam shut. Nickie is up so I let her use the bathroom first. She is quicker in the bathroom and I take longer. I was finishing some work of from yesterdays Biology lesson. I didn't hear Nickie move around, no sound of the floor boards creak. But I heard her alarm and them something smashing against the wall. I laughed and shook my head.

As I packed my books into my bag, I heard Nickie coming out of the bathroom. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and made my way. The bathroom was all fogged up and hard to see. But I was happy that the bathroom was boiling. I loved the warmth.

Breakfast was okay, we talked to Charlie and then he had to cut things short for some reason. He didn't say bye or give us a hug. I frowned as I watched him drive off, his car swaying side to side with the thick black ice. Me and Nickie quickly washed the dishes and made our way outside. We took longer to get to the truck, the ice was bad but lucky we survived without any injuries. We listened to some Annie Lennox and sang along to it.

Mike came and sat by me in English, and we walked to our next class Physics and noticed that Eric glarring at Mike. What was this about?

I was happy that nobody was looking at me today, yesterday was a nightmare. As I walked into Physics I noticed that Jasper was sitting next to Nickie. She had her face down looking at her book but her face was red. I smiled, and asked Jessica if I could sit next to her. I looked behind me and Nickie had her mouth open like a cod fish. She was blushing badly, but she couldn't say anything. She was drooling and Jasper was smiling at her. I noticed that he was sitting quite close to my sister.

I raised my eyebrows in supprise as my sister was talking to a male. Usually when the opposite sex talks to Nickie, she puts her hood over her head, or turn and walk away. Of course I am happy for her, but apart of me was jelouse that she is making friends with the Cullens and the Hale's.

The bell rang as my lesson was over. I heard Nickie giggling and some of the class was shocked, even the teacher. I walked with Jessica towards her lockers talking to Eric and Mike. He said something about Angela writing next weeks news paper that the school swim team was on the front.

I heard Eric was planning a small get together at LaPush beach in two weeks time. Mike asked if I was going, but I noticed that Eric gave Mike an look. Jessica laughed nervously and she changed the subject. But Mike looked at me with puppy eyes and I couldn't say no. They was surfing and Angela was taking pictures of the sunset. I asked if I could bring Nickie, the talking quite down and they looked at me like I had three heads. I told them never mind and they smiled and started talking again. That means I will be going out with a group of friends, and my sister will be staying home alone. I felt kind of bad.

I watched Nickie across the hall, laughing and chatting with the Cullens. Adam had his arms wrapped around Alice's waist and his chin rested on her shoulders. Jasper had a smile on his face as he watched my sister. Was he in love with her? When the class finished, he offered to hold her books and bags. At first I could tell that Nickie wasn't keen on people carrying her things, but Jasper wouldn't take no for an answer. Gentleman he is, and kind of old fashioned.

I watched my sister laugh, she had the light in her eyes. It was like she was a different person. A better person back home. Now she had confidence in her self, it was weird. Sometimes, like now, I wish she was the old Nickie, Nickie who stuck by my side not talk to anyone. Just a shock that she had made better friends than me, and I was jelouse that we'd now seperated. I was now friends with the bully who hurt my sister and another family. Nickie is with the good kind who people loved to talk to.

Through out the day, I didn't see Edward Cullen, only his siblings. Now and again Rosalie Hale would give me one of those looks. I don't know why she hates me, I havn't done anything to upset her. Emmet smiled at me, and the same with Alice and Adam. Jasper would usually nod his head my way.

My mind was else where, all I could think about was Edward. It was driving me insane. Why was this male different than the others? I was not paying attention in Trig and Mr. Varner called out my name. I gave the wrong answer. I could of slapped my self in the face.

I was miserable because I had PE. But the worst part was that the boys were with us due to the weather. We played football, it was a total nightmare. I told people they don't want me on their team, they didn't listen. I tripped over the ball, and stumbled over my own feet and shoelaces. It didn't held that Miss. Stone kept on shouting at me. The Coach kept on talking to me likeI was in kindagarden. I wanted to scream.

As lunch time came, I walked with Jessica. I tried not to look across the carateria to the Cullens table. But I couldn't help it. Edward was not there, but his siblings were chatting away and laughing. I had noticed that their food was left untouched. Mike sat next to me, followed by Jessica's friends. I looked around the room and looked for Nickie. I couldn't find her. I noticed that Jasper was looking across the room. I followed his gaze and she was sitting alone picking at her foot. She's seemed fed up.

I heard a chair scrape on the floor and looked to see that Angela was picking up her bag and food. She was looking at Nickie. Jessica had other ideas and grabbed Angelas arms and told her to sit down in a hardsh tone. It was like Jessica was saying "you are with us or you are against us." Angela gave me and Nickie an appologetic look and she took her seat, her face staring at her foot. Angela waouldn't meet anyones eye. Jessica's laugh filled the cafeteria.

"Maybe we should invite her over." I heard someones voice say loud and clear.

I looked over at the Cullen's table and watched Jasper twin sister get up from her chair and walk past our table. Rosalie glared at Jessica who stopped laughing and she gulped. Rosalie's face was stone looking. Her nose flaired and her lips pulled in a tight line. But her eyes burned at her skull. I watched over as Rosalie talked to Nickie.

"Do you want to come and sit with us." Rosalie asked in a sweet voice.

I watched Nickie look at the Cullen's table. Jasper was smiling at her. She looked at me and I moved my eyes telling her to sit with them. She smiled and grabbed her bag and tray of food. Emmet got a chair for my sister and placed it next to Jasper. I heard Jessica scoff and Emmet chuckling. I pushed my food away and played with the plastic on the bottle of coke.

"Not hungry." Mike asked with his mouth full of chips.

I shook my head and tried not to look at my sister. Her laughter filled the room. I heard something about her working with bikes. She is good in that area. I noticed that she got along with Rosalie and it looked like they had a load of things in common. There laughers filled the room and some students stopped eating. Some was shocked that Nickie was sitting with them.

"This will be top news for tomorrows paper." Angela said.

I smiled at her.

"I can't believe she is sitting with them." Jessica sneered and hissed.

I watched Jasper snap his head in our direction and glared at Jessica. It was clear that he hated her. But he couldn't hear us from across the room . . . right? I looked at Jessica and her face was red. Her teeth was clentched together as her body shook with anger. Mike and Eric moved to sit in front of her and I moved next to her. Angela moved out of the room. Besically I could see steam coming out of her ears.

My breath cought in my throat as I saw her hands in a fist and her knuckles white. I knew that she had a crush on Jasper, but I never knew that Jessica might kill just to have him. There was no need to get angry at my sister, she hasn't done anything wrong. It's not my sisters fault that Jasper said no when Jessica asked him out. She was pure jelouse of Nickie's happiness. What would happen if Nickie and Jasper become an item.

"Calm down." I said.

Jasper grabbed his tray and my sisters tray and put the food in a bin. I watched him walk back and wrap his arm around my sisters shoulders. I was shocked, but thankfull that someone was there to protect her.

As the bell rang, I was happy that Jasper left the cafateria first with my sisters bag in his hand while she carried her own books. I grabbed Jessica and walked to the nearest girls toilets. It took her the last two lessons for her to calm down. I would have to tell Charlie that I was sick and asked someone to get the nurse.

I was happy that the final bell rang, and I walked to the school car park and Nickie was already there. I watched Jasper kiss the back of her hand and she blushed. I looked around and thank God that Jessica was not here to see.

"What's up." Nickie asked with a smile.

"Edward didn't show up today." I mumbled.

We got into the truck and headed to the supermarket. Last night I was a little bit peckish and went into the kitchen for something to eat. Charlie had no food in what so ever, only packs of bacon and eggs. Only thing in the kitchen was money in the jar for food. So I wrote a shopping list. I just hope that Charlie doesn't mind that me and Nickie cooking on weekdays.

"Maybe he is sick." Nickie said.

"He might be. Did his family say where he was." I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'll ask tomorrow if he doesn't show up." Nickie said with a wide smile.

I huffed. "The reason why I want to know where he is, it's the way he treated me yesterday. It was plain rude."

"Maybe he had a bad day. We all have them." Nickie replied.

I smiled. "Soooo you and Jasper, huh." I teased.

I watched Nickie's face go from pale to bright red.

"W-we're just friends." She said in a low voice.

I laughed. "Yea right."

"We are." She giggled.

I parked our truck near the trollies and the bins. The parking space wasn't that big, as I struggled to get out of the truck making sure I don't hit another car with the truck door. We grabbed the shopping trolly with wonky wheels, and went down the list. The supermarket was big with food on one side and the next was furniture and car parts.

We grabbed the food what we need, the food what they didn't have in we have them delivered tomorrow at 6pm. We gave the shop keeper our number and he already had Charlies. We packed our groceries in the back of our truck and put a water proof sheet over. We had to drive around the shop and there was a long line of cars and trucks waiting to get out of the exit.

"Hurry. I need to pee." Nickie bounced up and down in her seat with her legs crossed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. Nickie could be a child at times. She was acting like one now. As we waited, we could hear people shouting to one another and people beeping their horn on their cars and trucks.

I noticed that the Cullens we're parket, standing around their silver Volvo. They was talking to another woman who had shoulder length brown hair She looked to be in her late 20s. She had two cans of paint in her hands. The Cullens and the Hale's we're all beautiful. I have noticed that their cloths looked expencive, and it matched their beauty. As our truck passed them, I noticed that they was staring at us. I didn't bother looking, I just kept facing forward. Nickie saw them and waved her hands at them infront of my face. The person who I didn't recognise with the Cullens looked confused by my sisters actions.

The supermarket was not far from school, six blocks away heading South of the highway. When we got home, the rain bounced on the root of my truck. Nickie had a smile on her face as she knew that I hated the rain. We got out the car, well Nickie danced around the car in her dream world and grabbed a few bags of groceries. Suprisingly the groceries were not soaked. On our way to the house, Nickie chose to bounce her way in puddles, soaking her white jeans.

Unpacking the groceries was a nightmare, most of the cupboards were filled with Charlies fishing equipment. We put them on the table and packed the food away in any cupboard. I hope Charlie doesn't mind us touching his stuff.

I wrapped the potatos in foil and put them in the over, while Nickie covered the steaks in marinade and hers in musterd. I cringed. I hated the smell of musterd and the look of it.

Nickie went to have a long soak in the bath. I could smell her favourite bathbomb Dragons Egg. I changed into some grey sweats and tied my damp hair up. Before doing my homework I checked on my e-mails.

 **MOM- How is school. Are you and Nicole okay and hows Charlie. Is Nicole seeing that guy who you told me about. Have you got a boyfriend yet. Do you guys remember where I put my pink blouse what you girls got me for Motherday, I can't find it anywhere. I miss you girls already. Love Mom XXX**

 **MOM- Why arn't you writing to me? What are you to waiting for? Love Mom XXX**

 **MOM- I have sent the same message to Nicole. If you don't write back by 5:30p.m I will call Charlie.**

I groaned at the last message. Mom always acts over the top. I checked the clock and I had forty-five minuets to reply.

 **BELLA-** _ **Calm down, I am writing to you now. Me and Nickie are fine and dad is okay. He is busy at work. Well Jasper and Nickie seem close, she says that they are just friends. But everytime she looks at him, she blushes. No mom, I am not interested in boys at the moment. You're pink blouse is at the drycleaners, you was meant to pick it up on Friday. Nickie's laptop is broke so dad took it to Billy Black so Jacob can fix it. Nickie says Hi to you and Pete. I love you. Bella and Nickie xxx**_

After I e-mailed mom, I decided to read Wuthering Heights, the novel we are currently reading in English. I heard Nickie coming out of her bedroom, and going down stairs. I could hear Nickie open the oven to check on the potatos and to put in the steaks.

"Bella. Nicole." Charlie called as he opeded the front door.

I closed my book and made my way down stairs. Charlie hung up his gun belt with his bullets still intact and he took of his boots as I followed him in to the kitchen. Nickie hugged Charlie as I stood near the kitchen counter. I didn't like to show emotions, I was like my dad in a way.

"Hi Char- I mean dad." I said.

I remember when me and Nickie were kids, Charlie always removed his bullets from his belt before entering the house. Now that we we're old enough, that there will be no accidents with us shooting ourself.

"Whats for dinner." Charlie asked warily.

Our mom was an imaginative cook, her experiments weren't always edible. As we were kids, after seeing the movie The Witches we were scared that mopm put frogs and bat wings in our dinner, thats why it tasts awful. We refused to eat her food and tried to give it to our dog Toby, even he turned down moms food. Me and Nickie was shocked, and sad that he seemed to remember that far back.

"Steak and potatoes with salad." I said.

At dinner we made small talk. It was nice for once that we never had to sit in silence. After dinner Charlie helped me clean the table and he went into the living room to watch TV.

Me and Nickie picked up on his mood. He seemed . . .numb and distant. Something wasn't right. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but we both knew Charlie would tell us in his own time. We cleaned the kitchen in silence and we both went our seperate ways and went to bed.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I watched my mate sleep as my arms we're tightly wrapped around her. I thought that she would move away from me with my cold body, but she turned around in her sleep, facing me and then moving closer to me. Her arm was wrapped around my waist and her neck buried in my neck. I smiled.

I thought she would of woke up with someone near her, but she was relaxed in my presence. I was happy about that. Everytime she breathed on my neck, I purred. Everytime I purred, her body responded with a shiver. The Major in me was relaxed and I was happy that I didn't have to fight and push him back. We we're both calm.

Through out the night, I heard her whimper, she was in pain for some strange reason. One minuet her body was hot and the next her body was the same tempature as mine and the next her body went back to normal. It was like she was fighting something off, like flu symptoms.

She held on tightly to my grey jumped as I kissed her head. Her hair was soft that matched her skin. I noticed everytime I stroked the two dimples at the bottom of her back, she would pant. I chuckled. Humans we're strange creatures like us vampires. We don't understand each other, like we used to. Once you becaome a vampire, you loose all human feelings and connection. But lucky I can feel her emotions.

I looked at her closly, she looked human, but we know she was something. She was a banshee. A wailing woman. Did she know what she is? But Carlisle said we will have to get to know her at school to keep a close eye on her. Also, he has told Edward to keep an eye out for his mate, she is something too, or she is gifted. A hard gift to read.

I heard someone moving around next to my mates bedroom. But the only scent I had picked up was her sisters Isabella. I could hear their father moving around down stairs and the sound of bullets putting into a gun.

I could hear Isabella open something and the sound of pages opening on a book. The sound of pen hitting the paper and then scribbling on paper. What was she doing up at this time.

I laid next to my mate a little bit longer waiting for the sun to some up. The sky was thick with fog and it had not long stopped raining. I could smell that I was going to snow in a couple of hours. I didn't want to leave my mate, but I knew that I will see her in a couple of hours. I would see her in second lesson Physics and last lesson History.

Maybe I could get Alice to invite her to have dinner with us. I could tell my mate already liked Alice and Adam. I was supprised that Rosalie liked her. Rosalie doesn't like anybody, only us. Emmet can't wait to pick on her.

I moved my mates body away from mine, and I am already missing the warmth. She mumbled in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I pulled the sheets tightly over her body and kissed her lips. My lips on hers made me want to curl my toes. I purred.

I opened the bedroom window, and it squeaked loudly. My mate moved in her sleep, and Isabella stopped what she was doing. I moved out of the room quickly and moved fast towards my home.

As I got home, I knew everyone was in the living room listening to Edward play the piano. Alice gave me a knowing smile and so did Adam. Roaslie had car oil on her overalls and she smiled and patted my shoulder.

"He lives." Emmet joked.

I smiled.

"How is she." Carlisle asked.

"She is fine. But her body tempature keeps changing."

"Doing something you two shouldn't." Emmet joked.

"What do you mean." Esme asked.

"One minuet her body tempature is hot and the next she is like ice." I clerafied.

"Strange. Just keep a look out on her." Carlisle told us.

We all nodded our heads. I went upstairs and took a quick shower and changed in a white shirt and black jeans and my military jacket. Alice skipped up to me and linked her arm around mine and Adams. I smiled.

 _In the heat of the night_

 _In the heat of the day_

 _When I close my eyes_

 _When I look your way_

 _When I meet the fear that lies inside_

 _When I hear you say_

 _In the heat of the moment_

 _Say, say, say._

 _Someday, someday, someday, Dominion_

 _Come at time_

 _Someday, someday, someday, Dominion_

 _Some say prayers_

 _Some say prayers_

 _I say mine._

 _In the light of the fact_

 _On the lone and level_

 _Sand stretched far away_

 _In the heat of the action_

 _In the settled dust_

 _Hold hold and say_

 _In the meeting of mined_

 _Down in the streets of shame_

 _In the betting of names on gold to rust_

 _In the land of the blind_

 _Be . . .King, king, king, king._

 _Someday, someday, someday, Dominion_

 _Come a time_

 _Someday, someday, someday, Dominion_

 _Some say prayers_

 _Some say prayers_

 _I say mine._

 _Someday, someday, someday, Dominion_

 _Some say prayers_

 _Some say paryers_

 _I say mine._

 _In the heat of the night_

 _In the heat of the day_

 _When I close my eyes_

 _When I look your way_

 _When I meet the fear that lied inside_

 _When I hear you say_

 _In the hear of the moment_

 _Say, say, say._

 _Someday, someday, someday, Dominion_

 _Some say prayers_

 _Some say prayers_

 _I say mine_

 _I say mine_

 _I say mine._

 _We serve an old moan in a dry season_

 _A lighthouse keeper in the desert sun_

 _Dreamers of sleepers and white treason_

 _We dream of rain and the history of the gun_

 _There's a lighthouse in the middle of Prussia_

 _A white house in a red square_

 _I'm living in films for the sake of Russia_

 _A kino runner of the DDR_

 _And the fifty-two daughters of the revulation_

 _Turn the gold to chrome_

 _Gift...nothing to lose_

 _Stuck inside of Memphis with the mobile home,_

 _sing:_

 _Mother Russia_

 _Mother Russia_

 _Mother Russia rain down down down_

 _Mother Russia_

 _Mother Russia_

 _Mother Russia rain down._

As we got to school, I already noticed that my mate was already here. I looked around and spotted Isabella talking to Jessica. I thought she would stay with her sister and keep her companny. I found the girl named Angela, but she was with Eric and Mike. I growled. I didn't like them two. But my mate was nowhere to be seen.

I sniffed the air and followed her scent. Alice and Adam followed close behind and I growled. She had Math with Alice and Adam. I growled. They get to spend the morning with my mate and I will be going out of my mind. It's not fare. I know I'm acting like a child, but I wanted my mate with me. Alice chuckled.

"Jasper don't worry. We'll keep an eye on her. If you want we sit next to her through out class and walk her to her next lesson." Alice said in a calm voice.

I didn't like it, but I had to put trust with Alice and Adam. I nodded my head and they walked in. was croaking as he spoke to the class. He was in his late sixties with brown hair with grey showing. He had big nose and eyes like a frog. A couple of years back he had an accident on holiday mounting climbing. Now he walks on one leg, well hops.

The Bell rang and I made my way into English. I noticed that Jessica was sitting with Isabella and Emmet was sitting at the back. He saw me and nodded his head and I sis the same.

"So how come you're sister doesn't take English with us." Jessica whispered.

"She is ahead of me. English is easy for her so she has took the high class. Same as History, thats why she took double History lessons." Isabella whispered back.

"Oh I just thought that she be in the bottom class . . .like . . .I mean she looks kind of dumb." Jessica whispered back.

I noticed Isabella freeze. "She isn't dump, she is very inteligent. She helps me out alot, but I loose concentration. I don't have the pacients with school. Nickie does."

"Thats her name. I fegot." Jessica sniggered.

I growled.

"Listen Nickie didn't mean what she said yeaterday. She doesn't like people talking about others. She is sorry for what she did." Bella continued.

"Sure she is." Jessica mumbled.

I stared at the white board not paying much attention to the teacher. I didn't need to listen, I already knew what I was doing. I have done this lesson thousands of times. But I noticed that some students were struggling.

But I growled when I noticed that Jessica kept on looking at me. She smiled and battered her eyelashed. I felt sick as my mouth went dry.

"Do you think that I should ask Jasper out to the dance." Jessica asked Bella.

"What dance." Bella mumbled.

"The school dance in a couple of weeks. What do you think." She piped up.

"Huh-I think he likes my sister." Bella mumbled.

"But she won't mine. I ask him at dinner." She cherped.

There is no way in hell I be going to dance with her. I rather go with my mate. Lucky the bell rang and Emmet pulled me out of the class.

"That Jessica is a bitch." Emmet mumbled.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. Ask your mate to the dance. Me and Rosalie have decided to go this year." Emmet said.

Emmet walked me to our next lesson Physics, he had Chemistry with Rosalie and Alice. The Science block was packed with students. Sime lining outside the door and some leaving the classroom. Girls brushed them selves on me and Emmet. Emmet chuckled and I stuffened. I felt someone close behind me and I turned my back. Jessica was close behind but Isabella was nowhere to be seen. She smiled and I frowned. I wasn't interested in her.

I walked into my next class Mrs. Martin was handing out text-books and a couple of sheets of paper. I spotted my mate and I felt a smile coming on. I walked over to her table whilse watching her. She had her head down, chewing the end of her pen looking at the white sheets of peper. I sat next to her and she stopped reading and chewing.

"Sorry for disturbing you ma'ma. I'm Jasper Hale and you must be Miss. Nicole Swan."

I watched with amuzment as she tried to talk. She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"I-I'm Nicole Swan. I mean thats me...Yea thats . . .me." She stuttered.

I smiled at her. Her face was red but her cheeks we're a shade darker. Her curly hair was straight and shiny. She wore white jeans and a silver jumper and knee-high boots. She wore a little make-up, but her face seemed to be glowing.

"How is school so far." I asked.

"It's okay. How do you like living here." My mate replied.

"It's nice. Cold but nice. How about you ma'ma." I asked.

She laughed. "Ma'ma?"

"You don't mind...ma'ma." I teased.

She smiled and buried her face in the book. I couldn't help but smile. She blushed everytime I call her "Ma'ma" her blush was cute, and she had a small dimple on the left side of her cheek.

"Hmmm. No, not at all Mr Hale." She said looking down.

Throughout the class, I had gotten to know my mate. She enjoyed reading and music and being outside. She loved the cold weather and going for a run. She also told me why she and Bella moved here. It saddened me a little that they chose to move away, but I understood that they both wanted to give their mom Rene and their Step-dad a break for a honeymoon. They wanted to get to know Charlie better.

I'm happy that she had chose to move here, if not me and Edward would still be depressed. I noticed a couple of girls who had a crush on me give my mate an awful look. Jessica was glairing at my mate, buring my mates skull with her eyes. My mate kept her head down through out the class. I wanted to see her face and look into her green eyes. I hated that she had to hide because of jelousy humans.

I growled low, I didn't want my mate to hear. As the bell rang we had a fifteen minuet break till next class. I walked around with my mate by my side as I had my hand on the bottom of her back. I felt her shiver. I held her bag and books for her, but she felt uncomfortable me holding her things. I didn't mind, I am a gentleman. My mate talked to Alice and Adam, and they had aload of things in common. They both likes baseball. Alice invited her to a game in a couple of weeks with my family. I was happy that she said she'd go. I didn't see Emmet or Rosalie at break. Edward was a couple of miles away staying with one of Esme friends.

The next two lessons we're awful. The time was so slow, the Major in me wanted to get out to checkl on our mate to see if she was okay. I looked at the clock every couple of minuets, it was like time had stopped. I growled and gripped the edge of the table.

I could of thrown a party when the bell rang. I waited outside for my family. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Isabella talking to Jessica and the others but I didn't see my mate. I grabbed anything to eat and drink and sat at our table. We talked and we filled the family in on Nickie. Nothing strange yet. I noticed that Isabella looked at our table and them at another table. I followed her gaze. My heart hurt. My mate was sitting alone picking at her food. I heard Jessica laugh. Angela was about to get up but Jessica grabbed her hand and put Angela in her seat. Angela wanted to sit with Nickie but Jessica was being a bitch about it. Bella just kept on looking back and forth pretending to listen to the table.

"Maybe you should invite her over." Alice said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at my mate. Rosalie got up and walked over to my mate. My mate looked up in confusion.

"Do you want to sit with us." Rosalie asked.

I watched my mate look at our table and she looked at me. I gave her a smile and she nodded her head. Emmet grabbed a chair and put it next to me. He smiled. My mate sat next to me, and thankfully they all chattered to her. Rosalie laughed and told something about teaching Emmet to fix the oil tank of the car. I was supprised that my mate knew what Rosealie was talking about. We found out that she knew how to fix bikes and enjoys riding them.

"I can't believe she is sitting with them." Someone sneered and hissed.

I looked behind me and noticed that Jessica was angry. She had both of her hands in a fist and she was shaking. Bella tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Jessica was jelouse of my mate. She was jelouse about everything. I grabbed my food and threw it in the bin and sat right next to my mate and put my arm around her. Rosalie frowned at my movements but I nodded with my head to the table behind me. She raised her eyebrows.

As the bell rang we walked to our last lesson. Double History. I was happy that our teacher gave us a task and we had till end of the year to finish it. I was happy that I was partners with my mate. I was happy that I will be seeing her more often.

We talked and I watched my mate answer the questions what had gave us. Not once my mate looked in her History book, but she knew all the answers. I could tell that she had already done this lesson. But I was impressed.

The bell rand and my chest ached. Nickie gripped on to her chest.

"You okay." I asked.

"I don't know. I have had these cold and hot feelings through my body since I have woke up. It hurts, but I be okay." She smiled.

I walked my mate to her truck and I was happy that her sister wasn't here yet. I stood next to her so my hip was touching hers. I noticed that Eric was giving me a dirty look. I spotted Isabella and I kissed my mate on the cheeks fast. I smiled as she froze on the spot. I smiled as I walked to Rosalie car. Emmet laughing.

"Whats up." I heard my mate ask.

"Edward didn't show up today." Isabella mumbled.

As Alice drove like a mad woman, we were home. Carlisle was standing outside waiting for us. We knew that something was wrong.

"Whats wrong." Adam asked.

"An old man at the railway track was found dead this afternoon. Police think it's some animal attack." Carlisle said.

"Was it." I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Our kind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the books and films from Twilight. I only own Nickie and Adam.**

 **Sisters Of Mercy - 1959 lyrics**

 **Muse - Madness**

 **Lacuna Coil - Our Truth**

* * *

 **Teachers**

 **Mr. Molina - Biology**

 **Mr. Right - Chemestry**

 **Mrs. Martin - Physics**

 **Mrs. Marsh - History**

 **Mr. Kent - Mathematics**

 **Mrs. Stone - P.E**

 **Coach Clapp - P.E**

 **Mr. Varner - Trig**

 **Mr- Kempton - English**

 **Mrs. Marshall - Performing Arts/Drama**

 **Mrs. Scott - Information Technology (I.C.T)**

 **Mrs. White - Art**

 **Mrs. Ambler - Head Nurse**

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

A couple of days passed in a blurr. It was the same on week days, wake up and go to school and them have dinner with Bella and Charlie. The days repeated it self and some how it became boring. I didn't go out of the house, I stayed in and chatted to mom. Bella was out with Jessica, god that girl can talk.

One thing that I was happy about is that I haven't had any bad dreams. My sleeping patterns became more better and I was alot more cheerful. Charlie and Bella woke up in a good mood because I have not woke them up in the middle of the night. But in the back of my mind, I knew that my dreams would soon creep back up on me.

Bella and dad finally talked, there was no awkward moments anymore and the house seemed more lighter. We spend an hour before bed chatting to dad and I was supprised that Bella had started hugging dad. She no longer calls him Charlie.

One thing was starting to bug me is that Bella started being obsessed over Edward Cullen. She always left for school early, so I be stuck with her till Jessica turns up. At lunch she would look at the table. She seemed upset that he is not showing up for school. I have asked Jasper, he says that Edward is sick. In a way I knew he is lying, and some how it's like he knows what I am feeling. I just want my sister to be happy. If Edward makes her happy, and I am happy too.

Bella's first week in Forks passed and she seemed happy and forget that Edward is not there. I was happy that she was now enjoying life and not to worry that Edward will bite her head off for no reason. In all our Science classes we sat next to each other, as now that Jasper started not turning up. In a way I became some what depressed with him not being here. Now I know what Bella feels like.

The Weekend came and I was happy. Me and Bella looked on the internet for some books at the closest library. The small library wasn't stocked so we didn't join. We found out there was a bigger book shop just out of town to visit Olympia or Seattle.

Now as I sit in the truck for god knows how long, the weather becaome more cold. Our truch window had a thick sheet of ice so we waited for it to defrost. Charlie left for work early, as he said it was his treat to eat out as we being cooking since we lived here. Dad said that we needed a night off, we couldn't argue.

Living as an angel in the place that I was born

Living on air

Living in heaven

Giving the lie down, the line to the there's my heaven.

And I know

Which way the wind blows

In nineteen fifty-nine.

Which way the wind blows

In nigeteen fifty-nine.

And the wind blows still

And the wind blows wild again

For a little child an never kill this clean

This way

And it feels like me today

Tell me

Do you feel the same?

Isabelle?

Or do yoy feel like nineteen fifty-nine?

...Do you feel like nineteen fifty-nine?

And the wind blows wild again

And the wind blows wild

In nineteen fifty-nine

In fifty-nine

Isabelle

Do you, do you feel the same?

Come with me

Like a little child

Like another gun

Like homeless, restless, known to none, like

Way beyond the line

Like it never was

In nineteen fifty-nine.

As we got to school, the clouds turned white. I got out of the truck and some people greated me. People who I do not know their names. Bella got the most greetings. She smiled and waited by the truck. I noticed that she was looking for the silver Volvo, but it wasn't there.

"I meet you in Chemistry." I told her.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head. I walked in the hallway and my face burned from the warm tempature. It tingled my cheeks a little. I grabbed my books and slowly made my way to the Science block. I thought that I was the first on in class but I was the third. Jasper was sitting at the back and Edward was sitting at the front. Bella is going to have a field day. I made my way to the back table and sat next to Jasper.

"Morning Miss. Swan." Jasper greated.

"Morning Mr. Hale. How have you being." I asked as I put my books infront of me.

"Sick but I'm okay now. How have you being." He replied as he moved closer to me.

"Good. School draggs but lucky it's Friday." I replied.

He laughed and my knee went weak. We talked before the bell rang. Some students walked in and started as how me and Jasper was sitting so close to each other. If I moved further up, I would be sitting on his knee.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

As the days went by, I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. Even when I sleep, my dreams are of him. Some nights when I walk up, I see him in the corner of my bedroom standing there and staring. But as soon as I turn my light on, he isn't there. Myt heard hurt.

Was it my fault that he stopped showing up at school. Did he pull out because of me? Thinking that made me a little upset. I just wanted to talk to him, I wanted answers. But what questions do I ask him. I just wanted to know why he acted the way he did to me at my first day at school. I did nothing wrong. As the bell rang I made my way towards Physics. Mrs. Martin just made her way into class with books in her hands. Mike and Eric ran passed me with thick fluff in their hair and coat.

"It's snowing." Mike sang in a girly voice.

"Ew." I mumbled.

. There goes my good day. Mike and Eric looked suprised.

"Don't you like the snow Miss Swan." Eric teased.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes - you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of a Q-tips." I replied.

Haven't you ever seen snow fall before." Eric asked incredulously.

"Sure I have..." I paused. "On T.V."

As the final bell rang, I walked into class. Eric and Mike teased me that I have not seen snow fall before. I laughed at them and hung up my coat. I looked around looking for Nickie and spotted her sitting at the back of the class talking to Jasper. There were sitting so close as they talked, there noses nearly touching. I raised my eyebrows. Jessica didn't seem to happy. I sent her an apologetic smile. I shook my head and paused. He's here. Edward Cullen is here. I walked slowly towards the table and sat next to him but he moved away a little.

"Okay class listen up. You have a test next week so we be doing Biology today. Mr. Molina left me you lesson today as he is sick. So Monday you will have double Physics." Mrs. Martin said.

One thing I am happy for is that I am doing Biology. But the bad thing is, I be doing double Physics on monday. A couple of people groaned at this.

"Hello." A voice said next to me.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," He continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce my self last week. Your Isabella Swan right?" He asked.

"Bella." I said quick.

"Excuse me." He replied.

"It's Bella not Isabella. I think that Charlie, I mean dad calls me it behind my back. But I like to be called Bella." I replied.

Thankfully Mrs. Martin started the class. I worked with Edward as a lap partner. We had to seperate the slides of onion root tip cells into the Phases of motosis they represented and label them accordingly. Mrs. Martin said this will be in our tests.

"Get started." Mrs. Martin commanded.

"Ladies first." Edward said.

Edward smiled at me, his smile was crooked but it suited him.

"Would you like me to go first." He asked.

"N-No. I go ahead." I flushed.

I was showing off, only just little. Me and Nickie had already done this lab work, it was easy. I put the slide under the mircoscope and adjusted it to 40X objective.

"Prophase." I told him.

"Do you mind if I look." He asked with a smile.

I pushed the microscope towards him. Edwards fingers brushed mine and I gasped. His fingers were ice-cold like he put his hands in an ice drift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hands away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand like an electric current that passed through us.

"Prophase." He said.

Edward put the second slide under ther mircoscrop.

"Anaphase." He said.

"May I."

Edward smirked and pushed the mircoscope towards me. I looked through the eyepeice, He was right.

I nodded. "Anaphase."

Edward smiled. "Thats what I said." He joked.

"Interphase." He said.

Me and Edward were finished before anyone else. Mrs. Martin was supprised that we finished quickly. I looked behind me and noticed that Nickie was laughing as she spoke to Jasper in hush tones. Jessica looked behind her only to glare, then she would whisper something to her friend, I can't remember her name. I frowned, what were they up to?

I looked around the room and noticed that some people were still doing the work. Some were struggling and some wasn't. I looked at Edward but we never said anything else. But there was something about him and his family. Something odd, they had dfferent coloured eyes, cold skin and look pale. I knew that they were not blood related so why as they all similar. It was strange but odd.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

It was nice talking to Jasper. He seemed well connected when we talked. In Physics, I mean Byology he asked me out to go on a date tonight. But I had to say no, I was going out to have dinner with Bella and dad. But I said maybe tomorrow night. He smiled as he said he come and pick me up arund seven.

Lunch time was a nightmare, I knew that something was going to happen. I was chatting to Mike about somkething, oh yea the dance. But I told him to ask Jessica out. I grabbed my food and walked towards the table where I usually sit.

It was like in slow motion, face first. My foot caught on something and I ended falling farward. My face made an inpact on the floor and something running down my lips and chin. I could hear some people laughing and some not. I slowly got up and wiped my nose, my hand was covered in blood. Picking my food of the floor and throwing it in the bin. Jessica and her friend was laughing and she high-fived a lad who I do not know.

I wanted to cry, but I help my tears. Bella and the Cullens were not in the careteria yet so thats why Jessica and her goons did what they did. I walked, well ran towards the library. I dodn't want to go to History for my last two lessons.

Slamming the books on the table and wiped my face with a tissue. My skin was stained pink from the blood. I ran my hands through my hair and read the same pages about a thousand times. I didn't want to go class, screw it. I wasn't even bothered about getting a detention. I put in my ear-phones and turned my music loud.

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,

And some kind of madness has started to evolve.

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And I, I tried so hard to let you go,

But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

I have a finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you mean.

Ooh oh oh

And now I need to know is this real love,

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,

Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

And now I have finally seen the light,

And I have finally realized

What you need.

Mmmmm...

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

But now I have finally seen the end

(Finally seen the end)

And I'm not expecting you to care

(expecting you to care)

But I have finally seen the light

(Finally seen the light)

I have finally realized

(realized)

I need your love

I need your love.

Come to me

Just in a dream.

Come on and rescue me.

Yes I know, I can't be wrong,

And baby, you're too headstrong.

Our love is

(ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

Madness.

I noticed that a couple of students leave the library, passing their books to the woman behind the desk. Time flies by when your crying. I picked up my bag and passed my book to the lady. She gave me a small smile. I checked my watch and it was end of school. I couldn't be more happier.

I walked to my locker and took out my books and put them in my bag. The outside was cold, but it calmed me. I had to be careful as there was thick black ice on the ground covering most of the car park. I didn't want another busted nose.

I saw Bella standing with her back facing me but she looked over her shoulders. She was staring at me looking at Edward and he doing the same. I noticed that Jasper was staring at me, he looked concerned. He maybe thinking why I missed double History, or he had heard what happened at lunch. I gave him a small smile.

I heard laughter as I looked at Jessica and some of her frinds with no names. They looked at me and burst out laughing and fake crying. Angela, Mike and Eric didn't look too happy about it and they looked at me with pity. I didn't need it.

I tapped Bella on the shoulder and she spun around on her heels nearly falling over. She pulled me into a tight hug. I wanted to cry, but I will not let any tears fall till I'm in my bedroom.

Bella released me and she gave me a soft smile. I didn the same. Bella's smile faded as she screamed looking behind me. I turned around fast and noticed that a dark black van was coming towards us, skidding on the black ice. It couldn't stop and it was out of control.

I pushed Bella out of the way and she fell on her back. I could hear her screaming my name, I didn't have time to move as the van was so very close. I screamed in horror, my screams were so loud it shattered the vans windows. Tyler was driving the van. He looked into my eyes in horror. We are both going to die.

I was pushed backwards and I hit my head on our truck. I shut my eyes tight, thinkiing that my life was now over. But no pain came, only something cold pressed against me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked in shock.

"Jasper." My voice croaked.

Jasper pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. I turned around as I saw Bella with Edward. He just stared at Bella not saying a work. His hands were at the back of Tyler van a dint where his hands are. I looked at the front of the van, it had the same dints.

Did Jasper and Edward stop the van from killing us?

"Nickie...Nickie are you alright." Jasper asked.

"I-I'm f-fine." My voice shook.

I tried to stand up, I wanted to check to see if Bella is okay. Jasper was holding me down, he wouldn't let me move.

"Be careful Miss. Swan. You hit your head pretty hard."

I touched my head and it felt like a dint. I winced as Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"Ow." Me and Bella said at the same time.

Bella was holding on to her hip as I noticed that her jumper had ripped with deep cuts.

"Don't move." Someone shouted.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van." Another person shouted.

"Someone call for an ambulance." Another voice shouted.

It took six EMTs and two teachers - Mr Varner and Coach Clapp to move the van far away to bring the streatchers in. Jasper and Edward refused to be checked out and to go in the back of the ambulance.

Me and Bella tried to do the same, but I was still feeling dizzy. But Jasper and Edward told the paramedica that I had hit the back of my head and Bella had hurt her rib and hips. The traitors. We both hated hospitals.

The lady said I had prpbably had concussion. I almost died of humiliation when the put a neck brace on me. Jasper said he follow behind. It was madness. Tyler wouldn't stop apologysing. It want his fault, accidents can happen.

"Nickie. I called the police station. Chief Swan will be at the hospital soon." Mike told me.

"Great." I mumbled.

As we got to the hospital, all three of us we're wheeled into a small room. The walls were a pale green with white curtains around each bed.

"Bella. Nickie. I am so sorry!" Tyler apologised.

"We're fine Tyler - you look awful." Bella said.

"You alright." I asked.

As we spoke, the nurse began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. Bella looked kind of green.

"Think I'm going to be sick." Bella mumbled.

She hated the sight of blood. I wasn't to bothered by it.

"I thought I was going to hit you two. The van was going to fast and I breaked but they wouldn't work. Then I hit the ice . . ." He panicked.

Tyler winced as the nurse was cleaning his cheek.

"Don't worry about it; you missed us." I replied with a smile.

How did you get out of the way so fast? You was there Nickie and then you wasn't . . .then you screamed it killed my ears . . ." Tyler was cut off.

"Hmmm..." I didn't know what to say.

"Jasper was standing right next to Nickie." Bella said.

I looked confused. He was standing by Rosalie's truck...I think. Tyler looked confused as well.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jasper Hale - he was standing next to Nickie." Bella said, but I knew she was lying. She didn't sound convincing at all.

"Hale? I-I didn't see him...it was all to fast. His he okay." Tyler asked.

"I don't know. I think so. He is somewhere around, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." I replied.

I knew that there was something going on, but I didn't know what. It's not just me I have to figure out, it was the Cullens and the Hales. Bella knows something was up aswell but we we're scared to talk incase people think I have got brain damage or goong insane. How did Jasper got to me so fast?

The doctor wheeled me to have my head X-rayed. I told them that I was feeling fine, there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concusion. Me and Bella asked if we could leave, but the nurse said we'd have to wait for a doctor first. So me and Bella we're waiting in E.R waiting for the doctor as we listened to Tyler apologised over and over again. How many times did we have to tell him that we were okay, but he continued to torture himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping." A male voice asked.

I slowly opened my eyes and Jasper and Edward was standing at the end of the bed. Edward was smirking but Jasper looked worried. I glared at Edward causing Bella to laugh. It bwasn't easy - it would have been more natural to ogle.

"Are you okay." Jasper asked.

I smiled. "I'm okay. Tired...but good."

"So whats the verdict?" Edward asked.

"There is nothing wrong with us. I just got bruises, but we're waiting for the doctor to check on Nickie." Bella said.

"Hay Jasper. I'm so sorry." Tyler apologised.

I rolled my eyed, I wish I never. My head was spinning like a fair ride."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." Jasper replied.

"I'm going to sue mother nature." I mumbled.

I heard them laugh. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. Thank the Lord. The doctor look to be in his late 20s. He had dark hair styled short and combed back away from his face. He looked pale, just like Jasper and Edward. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes. From dads discription, this is Jasper father.

"Miss Swan. I am Dr Cullen. How are you feeling." He asked.

"I'm fine." If I say I'm fine again I would win the lottory.

He took a small tourch from his pockets and turned it on. He put his cold hand over my eyes and shined the light in my other. My eyes watered.

"Your X-rays are good. Does your head hurt?" He asked.

"Nope." I said pottong the "P"

Dr Cullen moved my hair out of the way and pressed my head. I winced as I had a sharp pain through my skull. I felt dizzy.

"Tender." He asked.

"Not really." I replied.

I have had worse. I heard a chuckle as I looked up and saw Edward laughing. Me and Bella narrowed our eyes at him.

"Well your father is in the waiting room - you both can go home. But come back if you feel dizzy or something is up with your eyesight." Dr Cullen warned.

I nodded my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain." He handed me a prescription.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." I whined.

Jasper chuckled and held my hand.

"Nickie pushed me out of the way, and one second Jasper and Edward was next to us." Bella said.

"Oh, well, yea." Dr Cullen agreed. Then he went to treat Tyler. Did he know that something was wrong? Or was he on it?

Dad came rushing into the room. He hugged Bella and then hugged me. Jasper and Edward already left to talk to their father. Dr. Cullen called them so they needed a family meeting. Dad picked up my tablets as we waited in the car. I found out that Eric had drove the car back to our house, it was nice of him. We pulled up to the house and dad finally broke the silence.

"You need to call Renee." He said.

"You told mom." Me and Bella shouted at dad in shock.

"Sorry." Dad apologiused.

Mom was hysterics. Bella told her that we felt fine after thrity munuets on the phone. She begged me and Bella to come back home - forgetting that our home was empty at the moment.

Bella wouldn't stop talking about the whole thing. She said that Edward and Jasper was at the other side of the car park. How did they get there fast to save us. Something supernatural was going on. Now I am being stupied. Bella said that Edward was cold, now to come to think about it, so was Jasper. Weird. Me and Bella decided that we needed to go to the libary to check something out. I knew the Cullens were strange, so was I. But one thing I had to do is tell my dad I was going on a date with Japer tomorror night.

Clock it ticking while I'm killing time

Spinning all around

Nothing else that you can do

To turn it back

Wicked partnership in this crime

Ripping off the best

Condescending smile trying to forget

We're falling right through

Lying to forget

We're raising our truth

Go on and tease me.

Clock is ticking while I'm strealing time

Can't you turn it back?

Stop the cycle

Let it free and run away

Silent sneaking along my path

Rugged the road

But we feel it like we're flying.

Trying to forget (Wasting my time)

We're falling right through

Lying to forget (Telling more lies)

We're raising our truth.

As the song finished, I had a soak in the bath. I was tired as I half slept eating a chicken sandwich. Dad passed me three tablets for me to take. I pulled the sheets over my body, and soon driftting to sleep. Dreaming of a hooded figure with red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie or books from Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Nickie and Adam.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, please I would love to hear them. Please follow and comment so I know what you think.**

 **Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will clean them up when I Edit everything. I don't think my Grammar checker and Spelling app is working.**

 **If you guys are wondering where Ciaus is, don't worry he be becoming through New Moon, but I might mention him in a couple of chapters.**

 **I found a Lullaby on youtube, so I thought I would use it for Ciaus what his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. So I do not own the Lullaby - Mordred's Lullaby.**

 **Christina Perri ft Ed Sheeran - Be My Forever**

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

 _The golden sun set, as I walked around the water fountaine. The cobal stones we're the colour red and different shades of orange as the sun set heating up the ground. People closing up the shops and market-stals, praying in a language that I do not understand. Only word I could make out was 'vampire'. The village people we're rushing by time as they panicked as the sun slowly went down._

 _The hot weather made my cloths stick to my body, showing more curves than usual. It made me feel uncomfortable._

 _The castle stood tall, briks shone golden as the sun slowly went down. As the clock struck twelve, the front door of the castle looked old like from medieval times stood strong. The double doors slowly opened as I could see nothing only white walls and old paintings and indoor plants._

 _My eyes went wide as I saw Jasper and Edward slowly appear around the corner of the entrance of the castle and now stood in the doorway. Behind Jasper and Edward stood a hooded figure wearing a long black cloak reaches to the floor. The hood looked to big that it covered all of the persons face. I felt a slight attraction towards the cloaked figure same with Jasper. It was like a pull towards them both that I can't ignore. Stood next to the cloak figure was Jayden and another little girl. The little girl had pale long hair to her waist. Her skin was pale with a shade of pink to her cheek. Her eyes we're a shade of blue and green mixed. In the same way I felt a connection to the children, as I knew that Jayden said to be my child. Is the little girl my child too, maybe twins._

 _Jasper wore a grey pair of trousers and a dark blue shirt. His cloths looked dirty and hadn't being ironed. He looked pale, sickly looking. His lips we're chapped, his eyes and cheekbones we're sunken in making him look more like a corpse. His skin wasn't the pale like before now with a hade of dark grey close to black appeared around his eyes and cheekbones. His hair looked unhealthy, thin with hair loss. It scared me to see Jasper this way. Edward was the same, only thing he couldn't so was open his eyes._

 _"My love you must choose. Him or me." The cloaked figure said in a low voice but harsh. His voice seemed British and old fashioned. Like he spoken from another time. His voice was pure silk._

 _I watched in slow motion as the sun started coming back up, it was like night time had skipped. Flocks of people in red cheered and danced around for St. Marcus day. Jasper and Edward slowly un-buttoned their shirts and stepped forward. The sun setting on their shoes slowly rising up._

 _"Choose wisely." The cloaked figure told me._

 _Choose what? Who? What am I choosing. I didn't understand what the cloaked figure meant. It never made any scence to me. I was knocked on the floor landing on my wrists wrong, a shooting pain went through my body causing me to scream. It was like the insides were getting ripped out and set on fire. I screamed, but the people cheered and danced._

 _I saw Bella wrap her arms around Edwards neck as he wrapped his arms around her back. He smiled as his eyes were still closed. I tried to move but a strong force was holding me in place. I looked to both sides and noticed that two cloaked figures were holding both of my arms out, pulling at them._

 _I heard cracking as the dark figure, who told me to choose was pulling Jaspers head away from his body. The sound of stones getting chipped made me wince as Jaspers head left his body. The cloaked figure held his hand out and another firgure appeared with a tourch fire burning at the end. The firgure must be a woman. She lowered the tourch to Jaspers body as she set it on fire. There was more cheers from the people. The little boy and girl laughed and skipped around Jaspers corpse. The two figures embraced in a hug and slowly pulled down the hood. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The figure who killed Jasper was me..._

"Nickie." Someone shouted.

I shot up looking around my bedroom. The sun was streaming through the window and birds chirping away. I just could see the fog. I checked around my bedroom in every corner for the dark cloaked figures. My eyes roamed around once more and then landed on a very worried looking Bella.

Beads of sweat trickled down my face and neck to my chest. My cloths clinged to my body and my bed sheets were slightly damp. I wiped away my tears and fake smiled at Bella. She raised her eyebrows saying I couldn't fool her. But she smiled back. With us being twins we could feel each others emotion, she knew that I was scared. Bella wore grey sweats and a grey shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

"You okay." She asked sounding concerned.

I nodded. "Y-Yea it was just another bad dream." I tried to sound brave, but I was fooling myself. Even Bella didn't seem to buy it. My voice was broke and dry.

Bella moved to my side and pulled me into a hug. I burried my face in her shirt and let the tears flow. I hated these dreams, they made me feel weak. My dreams scared me all the time causing me pain.

"Want to talk about it." She asked.

One thing I have never done is talk about my dreams to a family member. I have alwayd had a feeling if I tell any member of my family about my bed dreams they would think I am crazy and send me away in a madhouse. My therapist told me dreams could be with change in life or stress from day to day things.

In the back of my mind a little voice is saying 'no.' Another voice is telling me 'yes' to talk to Bella. Will talking help and keep my dreams at bay for a short while.

I took a deep breath. "Yea."

"Are you sure." Bella asked.

I nodded my head. "First take a shower and I'll make us a cup of coffee. Remember you have a date with Jasper later." Bella told me.

"I have to tell dad first." I told her.

Bella laughed. "Good luck."

How did Bella know that I was going, no, might me going on a date with Jasper. I havn't told her anything. The reason why I am saying 'might' is because my dad might say no and lock me up inside the house and band Jasper from coming near me. But I hope dad will let me, it's my first date. I just prayer that dad doesn't show Jasper his gun and bullet collection.

I threw my bed sheet away from my body and grabbed some cloths and a towel. Walking into the bathroom I brushed my teeth whilse turning the shower on. I rinsed my mouth with mint mouthwash and flossed my teeth. Peeling my cloaths, I stepped under the warm water. I washed the worried away whilse washing my hair with apple scented shampoo and conditioner. I shaved where needed to be shaved and washed my body with lavender soap.

" _Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep._

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep._

 _Guiless son, i'll shape your belief, And you'll always know that your father's a thief,_

 _And you won't understand the cause of your grief, But you'll always follow the voices beneath._

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

 _Giuless son, your spirit will hate her, The flower who married my brother the traitor._

 _And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour, For you are the proff of how he betrayed her loyalty._

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

 _Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep._

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep._

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

 _Guiless son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold._

 _For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul, Will die in returning the birthright he stole._

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me._

 _Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep. And carry you down into sleep._

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep, And carry you down into sleep..."_

Once done in the shower, I quickly dried my body and put on my cloths. As I opened the bathroom door, cold air made me shiver causing goosebumps to rise all over my body. I heard Bella humming in my bedroom and the floor boards squeeking. I walked in and Bella put fresh clean sheets on my bed. Once done, I sat down with my legs crossed and Bella mirroring the way I sat. I saw on my bedside table there was a cup off coffee and a blueberry muffin. We sat there in silence.

"I don't know how to start really." I told Bella truthfully.

Bella gave me a smile. "How about from the beginning."

"Do you remember Grandma used to tell us that we are gifted children and mom and Grandma used to get into fights about it." I asked Bella.

She nodded her head.

"We... I remember when I was younger that grandma said that I had a gift and it could save peoples life. She also told me that she had the same gift passed down from family woman...Well you know that I have being suffering from nightmares, people dying in my dreams causing me to scream..." I paused.

"It's okay. Continue." Bella held my hand.

"When my dream was over, I only thought it was a bad nightmare so I had pushed it in the back of my mind. Each person who I dream about dies a couple of hours after of days after...When I am awake and not dreaming, the screams of people dying get louder causing nose bleeds. The screams hurt me that much I sometimes faint or blackout...But since I have being here, my dream is about the same person. But my dreams change each time.

I am standing in the middle of a field, the snow sticks to the ground. The ground has a huge crack like an opening to hell. I can't see anyone, but I can hear them. But I am with somone, the same person, I feel safe. In my dreams I have a child called Jayden Whitlock..." I pause.

I smile at his name and the way he looks. "...The dream of the child repeated it self till last week. I was in Forks forrest between here and Lapush. Jayden is looking for his mommy and I follow him. The rain is blood soaking my skin...then I am standing in the field again. The person who I am with appears then pushes me down in the earth. A coffin slams shut on my face, you, dad, mom and my son stand with a rose in their hands..." I start sobbing."I-I try calling-your name-B-but you don't hear me. There was growling like am animal next to me- t-the blood, the thing is drinking my b-blood. I could feel my skin leave my body...

The other dream is a middle aged man, a security guard is working in some sort of factory. He is chased by there dark phantoms. The man is being chased, and I can't help him. He runs upstairs to get away from them, but he gets killed...the place looks so familiar, it's like I have been there before..."

"You don't need to continue. I've had the same dream." Bella tells me.

I look up at her in shock. Her face is more pale than usual. Her eyes were watery, but she would not cry.

"Last night I had a dream when we were kids, catching a ball. We we're singing about vampires and some law. But only thing I can remember is you killing me." Bella tells me.

"Grandma, alway told us that death surrounds us." I told her.

I picked up my cup of coffee and took a sip. Me and Bella sat in silence, what else could we say. That we're psychic, or we can tell the future. This will be carzy talk. If gramdma was here today we would have the answers what we have being searching for. We couldn't ask mom for answers, she hates the subject.

Everything is so confusing and I don't understand it one little bit. Who are the Voltori and the Law. So Bella isn't like me...a freak. She doesn't dream about people dying and then it actually happens in real life. So why is Bella just started to have the same dreams as me? Would it be a twin thing, or would it be genetic through out woman in our family?

Through out the day me and Bella never talked about or dreams. Instead we thought it be a good idea to write a dream diary. Only thing that I could come up with is that our dreams are from our past lives. Or maybe it is a sign?

Bella made a fish pie, with sweet potatos and fresh green-beans. Dad came home and took his gun belt off and put it ontop of the kitchen counter. I gulped.

"Dad. I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out." I said.

"Your not pregnant are you." He asked.

Bella nearly choked on her water.

"What. N-no." I gasped.

Dad looked releaved. "What is it."

At this moment I was scared shitless. I saw from the corner of my eye Bella trying not to laugh. Dad looked at me and then to Bella.

"Well." He asked.

"Well...you know that Dr. Cullen has son's right. Welll, one asked me out on a date...tonight."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Dad please, this is my very first date." I gave dad the puppy eyes.

"Dad, come'on, Jasper Hale is a good guy. If you want meet him before he takes Nicole out." Bella butted in.

I waited for dad to speak. "Okay then. What time is he picking you up."

"Seven." I told him. I mouthed 'thankyou' to Bella. She gave me the thumbs up.

I was about to leave the kitchen till dad called me back in.

"Nicole, we don't have to have the talk...do we." Dad asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "The talk?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah...You know - the birds and the bees." Dad scratched the back of his neck.

"No, no - defently not. Dad, mom already beat you too it...No worried I'm a virgin till I am married." I told him.

Dad winced. "To much information."

Me and Bella laughed. "Dad you asked. Okay, I'm going to get ready." I told them.

 **...*-*...*-*...**

It was nearly seven o'clock and I was a nervous wreck, I paced back and forth in my bedroom thinking all the stuff might go wrong. Why can't I think of happy thoughts. An happily ever after, like in princess books and romantic movies. In the movies it's a girl meets boy, fall in love and have kids and get married. Some times boy falls for girl, get married, have kids and then a very sad ending. What ending will I have. Happy or sad.

I have so many thoughts racing through my head and I'm giving myself a headache. What happens if I mess up and say something completely stupied. Or trip over my four inch heels. Or get food on my chin or hair. One think what makes me nervous nearly making myself sick to my stomach, what happens if Jasper kisses me? What do I do? Do I kiss back or pull away. I have no expreience in kissing, heck I havn't kissed anyone before. This is completerly new to me. What happens if Jasper kisses me and I drool, or kiss like a fish. I rub my hands together and take a couple of deep breaths. I take two tablets with water, my head is spinning alittle.

"Nicole, get a grip of your self woman." I told myself.

I chose to wear a little black laced dress. The dress came to my kness with laced sleeves. The back of my dress desighned to be corset back, just an illusion. My dress was stretched material. I didn't want to choose a dress that was floor length, I would not be able to move my feet and legs. Short dresses is a big no,no. I chose to wear four inch heels black with red heel.

My hair was in loose curls, with tiny bit of my hair in a plat for like an headband. My hair was swept to one side. I choose to wear dark red rose earrings and necklace.

My makeup was simple eyeliner with a thin flick, mascara and coral lip gloss. I applied a little rose gold blush to the apples to my cheeks. For once in my life I felt pretty.

I stopped pacing back and forth when I heard a car pull up. I wanted to check to see if it was Jasper. But I knew that Billy and Jacob would be here soon to watch the first game of the season, Lacrosse or Soccer. I'm not a big sports person.

There was a knock at the door and I heard Bella talking to someone. Then Bella shouted my name. I took a couple of deep breaths.

"You can do this." I told myself.

I picked up my coat and opened my bedroom door. Bella gave me a smile and wide eyed on me. Jasper was doing the same, only with his mouth open.

"Wow. You look pretty." Bella complimented.

"Is it to much." I asked.

"No. No you look beautiful." Jasper complimented.

I blushed. "You look handsome."

"Is that the dress what I got you for your birthday." Bella asked.

"Yea. Is it okay." I asked nervously.

She smiled and nodded her head and walked into the living room where dad would thing that Bella never shows is her emotions infront of people. Dad is the same. Jasper wore a white shirt and black tie with black trousers. He wore some kind Civil War jacket, but it worked what he was wearing. I wanted to say something, but I was to stunned that he's showed up.

"Miss. Swan. I have to say, you look ravishing." Jasper whispered.

I smiled and cleared my throat. "You too. You look...wow. Amazing." I gave up. I could of slapped my self in the face. I'm not that good in complimenting people.

"Don't be embarrised ma'ma."

"How did you know I was embarrised." I asked.

He smiled. "I can tell by your body language." He replied.

"Nicole Anne- Marie Swan." Dad called.

I could hear Bella laughing in the other room. Great now Jasper knows my full name.

"Jasper my dad would like to meet you. If you don't mind." I told Jasper.

Jasper smiled. "It is fine ma'ma. Before I take you out I wanted to introduce myself first. I'm am kind of old fashioned." Jasper told me.

"Old fashioned gentlemen is a good thing." I replied.

I smiled at Jasper as I lead the way into the living room. Bella was still laughing hiding behind a bowl of ice-cream. I rolled my eyes as I saw dad cleaning his gun and had rest of his collection on the table with boxes of bullets. As soon as dad saw Jasper, dad stood up and walked over to him.

"Mr. Swan Sir. I am Jasper Hale, Dr. Cullens adoptive son. I would like to ask for your pramition to ask your daughter on a date."

"Jasper it is nice to meet you. Dr. Cullen has told me so much about your family." Dad shook Jaspers hand.

"Good things I hope." Jasper joked.

"Yes good things," Dad looked at me with a serious face. "I don't see the problem you taking Nicole out to dinner. Where are you taking her."

"The Ritz." Jasper replied.

"The new resturant near La Push lake side." Dad asked.

"Yes Sir."

Dad smiled. Bring Nicole home at eleven. Have a lovley night." Dad told us both.

"We will Sir. Thankyou."

Thank the Lord. It was like watching a horror movie, waiting for dad to shoot Jasper in the head. At first I thought dad would of said no, he is over protective with me and Bella. When dad smiled at Jasper I was shocked, dad never smiles at anyone who he has never met. I thanked dad and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nicole." Dad called.

I turned around to look at him. "You look beautiful." He told me. I smiled and said bye to dad and Bella. I knew what would happen, when I leave Bella will phone mom and tell her every detail.

I put my coat on and followed Jasper to his car. Jasper had a black Mazzanti. Being a gentlemen he open the car door for me and shut it aswell. He walked around his car a little to fast for a human. He got in an started the car. It purred silently.

We're on top of the world

We're on top of the world

Now darling, so don't let me go

Can I call you mine?

So can I call you mine now, darling

For a whole life time?

My heart finally trusts my mind

And I know somehow it's right.

And, oh, we got time, yeah

So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side

And, oh, we got love, yeah

So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side.

We're on top of the world

We're on top of the world

Now darling, so don't let go

I've got something to say

You're perfect in every way

I'm gonna shout it out

I wanna tell you now

'Cause I know somehow it's right.

And, oh, we got time, yeah

So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side

And, oh, we got love, yeah

Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side.

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever.

You're my bright blue sky

You're the sun in my eyes

Oh baby, you're my life

You're the reason why.

We're on top of the world

We're on top of the world

Now darling, so don't let go

1, 2, 3, 4

And, oh, we got time, yeah

We got love

So darling, just swear you'll stay right by my side

Oh and we got love

Yeah

So darling, just swear you'll stay right by my side.

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever.

Will you love me forever?

I'll love you forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever

Be my forever.

"So...where is the resturant." I asked.

"About two miles from here. It only opened five months ago, and I hear the food is great." Jasper told me.

We sat in comfortable silence listening to the radio. The restaurant was at North side of Falks near La Push Lakeside. Jasper pulled up, and he opened the car door for me. The place looked like a little village and bang in the middle was the lake cut of by the ocean. In the middle of the lake was a big statue of a sawfish.

I linked my arms in Jaspers and he led the way. I think there used to be a park here. As we got closer to the restaurant fairy lights glowed from each flamingo tree and small tealight candles leading up to the doors. The restaurant was well light with huge windows at the front. The place was built in a L shape. Wild flowers surrounded the area opening to the forrest. I could smell the salt from the ocean, it was peiceful.

(Flamingo tree is a Japanese Willow)

Inside the restaurant was filled with indoor plants. There were small candles on each table with a rose in the middle. The roof had planks of wood with vines and handing lamps. In the middle of the restaurant were two girls playing the violin, a boy playing a cello and an elderly man playing the piano. The smell of steak in garlic saurce made my stomach growl.

"I booked a table for Hale." Jasper told the male at the desk.

"Will you follow me Sir and Madam. I am Luke, I will be your waiter."

Jasper pulled out a chair for me. I smiled and 'thanked' him. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed.

The waiter came back with two menu's and handed them to me and Jasper.I frowned as I read the menu, all the words didn't make any sence to me. I head Jasper chucked causing me to look up alarmed.

"Whats so funny." I asked.

"Sorry ma'ma." I blushed. "You're reading your menu upside down." Jasper told me.

I was so embarissed. I put both of my hand over my face. I was humiliated. Jasper couldn't stop laughing and I could feel stares on us.

"Ma'ma please don't hide your face. Your too pretty to hide your face." Jasper said calming down.

"Now I want to hide my face more." I mumbled behind my hands.

"Please don't." Jasper begged.

I slowly put my hands down and Jasper had lis lips in a tight smile. I could see the corners of his lips twitch. I burst out laughing and then Jasper started to laugh. One the laughing calmed down, we ordered. I ordered for started a sea food starter, for the main lamb stew with dumplins and for pudding a chocolate moose with strawberrys.

When we was eating, I noticed Jasper take a bite of his food and he looked like he was about to throw up. He chewed quick and swallowed and gipped.

"You okay." I asked with concern.

"Yes ma'ma. Why do you ask."

"Sorry, but it looks like your going to be sick." I told him truthfully.

"The mushrooms have nuts in them...I don't like nuts." He told me.

"Why order them." I asked.

"On the menu it never mentioned nuts."

I did an 'O' shape with my mouth.

"Tell me Miss. Swan why you moved here." Jasper asked.

"It's...complicated."

"I'm all ears ma'ma."

I paused for a long moment and gazed into his eyes. They looked more golden that the dark honey coloured. Jaspers gaze was so hypnotic but read so many emotions.

"My and Bella mom got remarried." I said.

"That doesn't sound complicated." He said sympathetic. "When did it happen."

"Three years in September." I said sounding so sad.

"And you and Isabella don't like the guy who your mother is with."

"No thats not it. Me and Bella love him. To us he's a little bit too young for mom. But he's a good guy." I told Jasper.

"Then why move here?" Jasper asked.

I couldn't fothom Jaspers interest, he just continued staring at me with his penetrating eyes, begging me to continue.

"Me and Bella chose to move here to give mom and Pete space. When they married they never had a honeymoon."

"Thats very kind of you and Isabella." Jasper told me.

"It is. At the moment mom and Pete are in Egypt. Next they are in Italy."

"Egypt is nice. Italy not to my...taste." Jasper told me.

I tilted my head to the side. "Whys that." I asked.

"Italy is over rated."

Throughout dinner me and Jasper continued to get to know each other. It was so much that I found out that me and Jasper had a lot in common. Jasper told me he was born in Texes, his mother and father passed away three years apart from each other. He was a young teenager, thats when he met Carlisle.

Jasper drove me home, he didn't want to let my father down by brnging me home late. He wanted to make a good impression on dad. Just as we got home it started raining, and the full moon was out. I could hear a few howls here and there but it was peiceful. But Jasper looked tense. As he pulled up infront of my house, he opened the car door for me and walked me to my door.

"Jasper thankyou for tonight." I blushed and pecked his cheek.

"No problem ma'ma. I'm glad we have spend time with each other." Jasper said in a husky voice that caused me to shiver.

I stared at Jasper and I couldn't move away. My eyes went to meet his eyes and then his lips. I couldn't look away. I noticed that Jasper had leaned in and his lips pressed to mine. His lips were cold against mine. I was shocked at first, then I started to kiss back. I wrapped my hands around the back of jaspers neck and he wrapped his arms around my back. Our toungs fought each other but he won. We pulled apart and I was breathing heavy. His forehear resting on mine.

"Good night ."

I smiled. "Good night ."

We kissed one last time before I walked into the house.

"Who's that." Dad shouted.

Who does he think it is." I thought.

"It's me." I called.

"Wow. 10:45. I like this Jasper already." Dad muttered.

 **...*-*...*-*...**

Since I went on a date with Jasper and hanging around with him...alot. I have not had any bad dreams. Only dream what I have had was this dark cloak hooded figure with red eyes and some sort of necklace with a V. I became more happy and more energetic.

Through out Sunday me and bella cleaned the front and back garden since the sun decided to come out. We pulled all the weeds and dead flowers out from the ground, and dad cut the grass. He even went to the flower store to buy bulbs and a pink rose bush for the front garden. Jacob came down with some of his friends, I can't remember their names and they painted the house and fixed the swing what hung from the tree.

One thing that I had enjoyed is spending time with dad and Bella. Even we went out to a new Chinese resturant and ended up watching Transformers at the movies. The movie was good but not to my taste. I am more into romance.

But now that it is Monday me and Bella went our seperate ways. It's a shame really only time me and Bella get to talk is before school and after and dinner with dad. On weedends yea we get to spend loads of time together but it seems like we are drifting apart. Like a peice of my soul is missing.

I miss Angela and her talk about the school paper. Eric and his talking about global warming. Mike and when he flirts. They were the first friends I have made coming here and now I can't even talk to them. Now and again, when Jessica is not around we will have small talk even with the Cullens and the Hales.

Our first lesson is Physics and Jasper was sitting at the front table with Edward. It looked like they were in deep convosation keeping hush tone. Jasper saw me and gave me a small kiss. I was scared to look around because I could feel people's stares on us. But me and Jasper noticed that Angela took a picture, it be in the school paper tomorrow.

"Hello Edward." Bella said pleasently.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulders. I watched Edward turn his head a fraction, nodded his head to Bella without meeting her gaze, then looked out of the window.

"So Jasper are you and my sister a thing." Bella asked.

I froze. Good question. Are we a thing?

"Might be Bella Swan, I just havn't asked you're sister out yet." Jasper replied.

I blushed.

"Okay, Jasper. Would you date my lovely sister Nickie." Bella asked him.

Jasper smiled. "I will."

"Nickie, would you date Jasper." Bella asked me.

"Y-yea."

* * *

 **Bella POV**

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim lit there was seemed to be radiating from Edwards skin. I could't see his face, just his back, as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness.

No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called his name, he never turned.

Now Monday Tyler Crowley was already waiting for me in the school car park. I chuckled as Nickie ran as fast as she could into school to get away from him. Tyler followed me to my locker and then into Physics. Nickie was already in class talking to Jasper and Edward. I walked up to them and heard that Jasper and Nickie are dating.

"Hello Edward." I said as nice as possiable.

Edward never mat my gaze, but he nodded his head to me. I swear, Edward Cullen is bipoler. One minuet he is rude and the next he is nice as pie.

"So Jasper, you and my sister are a thing." I asked.

"Might be Bella Swan, I just havn't asked you're sister out yet." Jasper replied.

Nickie blushed.

"Okay, Jasper. Would you date my lovely sister Nickie." I asked him.

Jasper smiled. "I will."

"Nickie, would you date Jasper." I asked Nickie.

"Y-yea." She replied feeling embarrissed.

I smiled. I wanted Nickie to be happy. Nickie and Jasper do look a cute couple. I could see them together for a long time. I laughed as I knew that I had embarrised her.

walked in and me and Nickie sat at the table, Tyler and Mike sat at out table. Nickie groaned. Through out the lesson, I couldn't stop myself looking at Edward. I know I was watching him from a distance, but I felt miserable. Not being near Edward, it felt like my heart had being ripped out.

At lunch it was the first time that I had seen Jessica. She walked into the cafateria zombie like state. Jessica didn't give Nickie a nasty comment which was odd. She said at the table with us, Angela, Mike and Eric picking her food. Everyone was excited that the girl got to ask the guys out to the dance.

"Are you sure you don't mind...you weren't planning to ask him?" Jessica asked.

"No Jess, I'm not going." I assured her.

Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.

"It will be really fun." Jessica attemt to concince me was half hearted.

"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

The end of the day, I was supprissed that Jessica wasn't herself in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side, I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down. I was the last person she would want to talk to.

My fears were strengthened after school when Jessica ran away from Mike. She had tears running down her cheeks. Mike was quite as he walked me to the truck. I saw Jasper and Rosalie standing my the truck talking to Nickie. But he didn't branch about to start it up. I was aware that Edward was staring at me from across the car park.

"So." Mike said looking at his boots.

"Jessica asked me to the dance."

"That's great. You'll have a lot of fun with Jess." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic.

"Well..." Mike paused. "I told Jess that I would think about it."

"Why would you do that." I snapped.

Mikes face was bright red as he looked down at his shoes again.

"Well I was wondering if you planned to ask me?"

I paused for a moment, hating the waves of guilt that swept through me. But I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilted reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell Jess yes." I said.

"Did you ask him." Mikes eyes flickered in Edwards direction.

"Because your sister is going with Jasper." Mike said with a hint of jelousy.

"No, I am not going to the dance at all." I told him.

I quickly made a new plan. "I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." I explained.

I needed to get out of town anyway- it was suddenly the perfect time to go.

"Can't you go another week." He asked.

"Sorry no," I said. "You shoudn't make Jessica wait any longer." I told him.

"Your right." Mike mumbled.

I watched him walk away with his head low. I felt guilty, but I knew that Jess had a huge crush on him. He looked like a kicked puppy. Nickie waved to the Cullens and gave Jasper a kiss and then got into the truck. She had a huge smile on his face.

Once we got home, I noticed that a black hooded figure standing at the edge of the woods over the road from our house. The cloak looked old, like a cast member out of Harry Potter. I could not see the person face, or if it was a male or female. I noticed the figure locked his gaze on Nickie. Nickie saw and she went pale and fell backwards. I grabbed her arm and we both ran inside the house.

"Dad. There is a hooded person outside staring at Nicole." I shouted.

Nickie pulled her knees to her chest. She looked pale and looked to pass out. Her body was shaking and a wrapped her in my arms.

"Where." Dad demanded.

"Over the road. He- whatever was standing at the edge of the forrest looking directly at Nicole. I couldn't see his face." I panicked.

Dad grabbed his gun and ran outside. Jacob and Billy followed close behind. About twenty minuest later they came home.

"I called the police station. They are going to send a chopper out. But me and Jacob looked through the forrest. Nothing." Dad said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or films Twilight. I only own Nickie and Adam. **

**Just to let everyone know, I did this chapter while me and my sister was in hospital. She had a little girl at seven this morning. So there will be a few spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes too.**

 **Don't worry, I will edit soon as possiable.**

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

"What did he look like?" Dad asked Bella.

"I don't know, h-he was wearing a long black cloak. I didn't see the persons face." Bella said whilse shrugging her shoulders and playing with her fingers.

Dad rubbed his chin and sat across from us in the kitchen. It was like me and Bella was being interrogated.

"A black cloak from Harry Potter." I butted in.

Dad frowned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"He was dressed as a character from the movie Harry Potter?"

"No. No. His cloak looked like from the movie Harry potter." Bella explained.

"How tall was he, or, her." Dad asked, waiting for us to answer so he can write in his notepad.

"I don't know, maybe 6'0" in height. I saw the person standing there for a couple of seconds, this person was staring at Nickie. Thats when I ran into the house and told you." Bella said, she sounded tired.

"No. Just stared." I said feeling uncomfortable.

After when Bella dragged me into the house, dad went to look for the person. Jacob and Billy said they help, as they knew the forrest better than dad. Dad came back with Billy, no Jacob. God knows where he went of too.

When Billy left, dad called us into the kitchen and told us both to sit at the table. He asked us so many questions, answers I couldn't answer. Bella drew a picture of the cloak, but I think it would help if I am being stalked.

That night, me and Bella couldn't sleep. The rain was bad and the wind was loud. Early hours in the morning, I gave up and sneeked into Bella's bedroom. I was happy that she was awake, she smiled as I climed into her bed. We never said anything, just stared at the ceiling. Flashed of lightning flickered, causing shadows on the walls. As the sky grew lighter, we was happy we finally made it through the night.

Bella was in the bathroom before me as I stared outside my bedroom window. Now and again, I would jump, causing my blood to freeze, every shadow I would see. The forrest looked haunted, it was like I was waiting for my death sentence.

My eyes grew wide, as I saw a dark shadow dance across the forrest, heading towards the house. The beating of my heart speeded up and I could hear it. The cloaked figure stopped in the back garden, looking up at me through my bedroom window. I couldn't see it's face, only the colour of it's eyes. Red eyes, like in my dream. The cloak figure held it's hand out for me to take.

"Aaaahhhhh." I screamed.

When I screamed, the figure looked like it was covering it's ears in pain. He fell on his knees, holding his ribs. My breathing became more heavy, tears falling down my cheeks. I could hear voiced, but they sounded far away. Then the sound of foot steps coming closer. Arms wrapped around me as I was pulled away from the window. But at a glimps, the figure wasn't there.

"Nicole." Dad called.

"I. Saw. It." My voice broke, but was shaky.

"Saw what?" Bella asked, holding my hand.

I looked up at Bella, meeting her eye. " _Death."_ I mind linked.

Her eyes went wide, she started biting her bottom lip.

"What did you see." Dad panicked, his voice risen as he shook me a little by my upper arms.

"The cloak figure. He was standing in the garden looking up at me." I started crying.

"She's in shock." Dad told Bella.

"Do you want me to stay at home." Bella asked.

It was clear that she didn't want to leave me, she never does. Bella is the only one who understands me. To be honest, I wanted her to stay with me. To keep me safe. Dad shook his head.

"No, Kiddo. You go to school and I phone you later. I'm going to call a doctor to check her out and phone Billy." Dad explained to Bella.

Bella kissed my head and pulled me into a hug. I sat on the floor, with my knees pulled to my chest. My arms wrapped around my self, as I stared at the wall. Bella stayed with me till dad was finished talking on the phone. I knew he called the school, but he said I will return tomorrow. He called a doctor and Billy. Worse of all he called mom. She will have a melt down, and drag me back home.

I didn't move, I couldn't move. I just felt numb. The screams in my head was getting louder. I knew that someone was going to die, but who. This someone lifes is going to end, and I can't help them. I can't save then, I won't know what to do.

"I phoned the school and a doctor." Dad said coming into my bedroom.

Bella left as dad was making breakfast. I told him that I wasn't hungry, but he will not take no for an answer. I could smell bakon and eggs in the kitchen and it was making my belly growel, but I couldn't eat, I felt sick.

The door bell rang, and I heard dad talking to someone. His voice was familiar. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I didn't bother to turn around to check to see who the doctor is. I just started at the wall, waiting for the figure to come and finish me off.

What did I do wrong in life?

"Nicole. is here." Dad said.

I didn't respond. I couldn't speak, it was like my mouth was glued shut.

"Nicole. Can you hear me." Dr. Cullen said.

"No shit." I thought.

I slowly turned my head to look at the good doctor. He looked worried, his gold coloured eyes held concern. I saw movement behind him and looked, Jasper was standing behind his adoptive father, he help the same expression.

"I'll leave you to it." Dad said, walking out of the bedroom, probably going to watch TV. The Local news.

Doctor Cullen checked my eyes and my blood tempature. He checked the lump on my head and it was still a little tender. Once he checked me over, he said that I was fine, just shocked.

"Let her rest." Doctor Cullen told my dad, he nodded and gave me a small smile. Jasper held my hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this start." Dr. Cullen asked.

"Og course not. Yesterday when Bella and Nicole came home from school. They saw a man in a black cloak standing at the edge of the forrest," Dad pointed over the road.

"Bella said that the hooded figure was staring at Nickie. Bella ran into the house and told us. Me, Billy Black and Jacob looked around the forrest and found nothing. I asked the girls some questions, and Bella drew a picture of what the cloak looked like. Well this morning before school, we heard Nickie screaming, looking out of her window. She said the hooded figure was staring at her through the window." Dad finished explaining to Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen nodded his head. "Do you mind if I see the drawing." He asked kindly.

Dad smiled. "Of course not. Follow me."

Dr. Cullen and dad went down stairs, still talking. Jasper sat next to me, his hands in mine. His hands were freezing.

"Love, look at me." Jasper asked in a calm voice.

My eyes looked into his, his eyes looked into mine.

"Why arn't you're eyes red?" I asked.

Jasper stiffened.

Why did I ask that?

"Excuse me."

"Why arn't you're eyes red. You're not human, you're to cold to be human and very good looking. You look like a God."

"Miss. Swan, I am afraid I can not tell you." Jasper said in a low voice.

"Why."

"I just can't."

"I know what you are." I mumbled looking into his eyes.

"What am I?" His face came closer to mine, our nose touching. I stared at Jasper.

"Say it." Jasper said gritting his teeth.

"Vampire." I answered.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I looked down at my books as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me - just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half - dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of power of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him.

When the bell ranf, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediattley as usual.

"Bella." He called.

His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than four just a few short weeks.

I turned around slowly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I look at his too - prefect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What." I snapped.

"Are you finally speaking to me again." I said giving him a pointed look.

His lips twitched, the left side corner of his mouth.

"Not really." He admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth.

"Then what do you want." I said not oooking at him.

"I'm sorry." He said sounded sincere.

"I'm been very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really." I looked at Edward. His face was very serious.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's better if we are not friends. Trust me." He explained.

My eyes narrowed. "You should of figured that out earlier." I hissed through my teeth.

"You could have saved yourself all this regrett."

"Regret?" That word, and my tone, obvously caught him off guard.

"Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that van squash me."

He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief. When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad.

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do." I snapped.

"You don't know anything." He hissed through his teeth. He was definitely mad.

I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.

"Thank you." I said icely.

His eyes narrowed.

"You're welcome." He retorted.

I straightened up swiftly, turning away from him again, and stalked off to GYM without looking back.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

"The dreams, ever since I have moved here, my dreams, all of them nightmares have haunted me. Every person who I dream about dieing happens in real life." My mate told me.

I sat there listening to every word carefully. Her voice was calm, like music on a sheet of paper, ready to be played by a musical instrument. I could feel her shaking, and she was very afraid talking about her mightmares. Her emotions we're all over the place. She was petrofied. I held her hand all the way, afraid to let her hand go, that I would loose her forever. She was my blood singer, my mate. All I wanted to do, was to keep her safe from my world. But now she knows, she is now in it. This world isn't for her.

But when she told me that she knew I was a vampire, I was shocked. Was it easy for her to figure us out. But she wasn't scared of me, but she might be scared when I tell her my story. A story not for the faint hearted. But I couldn't lie, so I said yes. I have not broke any laws...yet. But it's hard for me to tell her one thing. Me and Adam did some research on old legends, and we found out what she might be. A banshee.

"Well, what you have just told me. I think I know what you are." I said.

"A freak." She replied.

"No, my love. Something else, half human. Just like you're grandma." I told her gently.

I stood up from the bed, and walked to her desk and opened my bag. I pulled out a folder and handed it to her. She looked at me with scared eyes.

"I be here love. Always." I said, kissing her on the head. I wanted her to stay calm.

"Read it." I told her, and held one of her hands.

She gulped, and then opened the folder. "Banshee." She said looking up at me in a confused look. I nodded my head.

"A banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of the family member, usually by shrieking or keening. Her name is connected of the mythologically - important tumuli or 'mounds' that dot the Irish countryside, which are known as in old Irish...

The banshee is often described in Gaelic lore as wearing red or orange, usually with long, disheveled hair (usually described red or orange and yellow in medieval times described to shimmer like wide fire). She can appear in a variety of forms perhaps most often she is seen as an ugly, frightful hag, but she can also appear as younge and beautiful if she chooses.

In some tales, the figure who first appears to be a banshee or other cailleach (hag) is later revealed to be the Irish battle goddess Morrigan.

In Irland and parts of Scotland, a traditional part of mourning is the keening woman (bean Chaointe), who wails a lament-an Irish: Caoineadh means to weep, to wail. This keening woman may in some cases to be professional, and the best keeners would be in high demand.

Ledgend had it that for great Gaelic families - the O'Gradys, the O'Neils, the O'Longs, the McCnaimhins, the O'Brians, the O'Conchobhairs and the Caomhanachs - the lament would be sung by a fairy woman; having forsight, she would sing it when a family member died, or even if the person had died for away and news of their death had not yet come, so that the wailing of the banshee was the first warning the household had of the death.

In the later versions, the banshee might appear before the death and warn the family by wailing. The banshee also pradicts death. If someone is about to enter a situation where it is unlikely they will come out alive she will warn people by screaming.

Hence why a banshee is also known as a wailing woman. When several banshees appear at once, it indicates the death of someone great or holy. The tales somethimes recounted that the woman, though called a fairy, was a ghost, often of a spacific murdered woman, or a mother who died in child birth.

1\. When a banshee screams, she can shatter glass.

2\. If a banshee holds the persons object if someone is close to death, or hours before death, other banshee voiced will come through the person object.

3\. When a banshee screams, she can use her voice as a weapon

4\. When a banshee finds the persons body, then screams. If the person had being killed by any supernatural creature, the banshee will call a Hell hound to hide the bodies to protect humans or supernatural creature."

Nickie stopped reading. "So I'm a freak." She looked at me with waterly eyes.

"No. You are special, with a gift to protect us vampires or humans. You are the one, and a hell Hound what keeps us a secret. My love, I have never seen a banshee before, but you are one hell of a woman. I love you Nickie." I told her.

She smiled. "Really." she started to cry.

I nodded my head.

"I love you too."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I could feel that she was tired but scared to close her eyes. I grabbed my jacket and put it over her body. I sat next to her, and pulled her down with me. Her head rested on my chest, her legs tangled with mine. I ran my fingers through her hair. Her heart beat slowed down in a steady rythem. I could feel her eyes close and she relaxed.

"Jasper." Nickie said in a sleepy voice.

I smiled. "Yes love."

"Sing me a song."

"Yes we'll rally around the flag, boys, we'll rally once again.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom.

We will rally from the hillside, we'll gather from the plain.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

The union forever! Hurrah boys, hurrah!

Down with the traitors, up with the stars;

While we rally round the flag, boys, we rally once again.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

We are sprinting to the call for three hundred throsand more.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

And we'll fill the vacant ranks of our brothers gone before.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

The union forever! Hurrah boys, hurrah!

Down with the traitors, up with the starts;

While we rally round the flag, boys, we rally once again.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

We will welcome to our numbers the loyal, true and brave.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

And although he may be poor, he shall never be a slave.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

The union forever! Hurrah boys, hurrah!

Down with the traitors, up with the stars;

While we rally round the flag, boys, we rally once again.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

So we're springing to the call from the East and from the West.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

And we'll hurl the rebel crew from the land we love the best.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

The union forever! Hurrah boys, hurrah!

Down with the traitors, up with the stars;

While we rally round the flag, boys, we rally once again.

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

As I finished the song, what I used to sing in the past, I knew that my mate was fast asleep. Her legs we're tightly wrapped around mine, her head moved in the crook of my neck and her hand on my chest gripping the fabric of my shirt. Her long thick eyelashed cast a shadow on her higher cheekbones, eyelids fluttering while she slept. Her lips we're slightly parted.

I knew she was hading something, but I didn't want to push her, she has been through too much. But I couldn't say much, I was hiding something from her too, and I might loose her. If she gets bit by a vampire, the venom in her blood stream it will kill her. Her body won't be able to take the pain, if she screams once bitten, her scream will kill her. I just prayer that the Volturi won't find out about her, if so, Aro would want her.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down alot. Sometimes I took people with me. Today I was worse than usual because my head was filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed to balance.

I almost had a stroke when I really needed the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. I thought it was the dark figure at first, then I realised it was Eric. My eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Hay Eric." I called.

"Hi, Bella."

"What's up?" I said as I unlocked the truck door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by suprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering...if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls choice," I said.

"Well yeah." He admitted.

I recovered my composure and tried to make me smile warm.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh." He said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure." I agreed, then I bit my lip.

We stood there in silence. I really wanted to go home, I wanted to check if Nicole was okay, to see if she was getting any better. I wanted to stay with her all night, and get her to talk. It's what sisters are for.

"Where's Nickie. I havn't seen her today." Eric asked.

"She is poorly. She be here tomorrow." I told him.

"Bella. Do you think she will go to the dance with me?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I had to break them.

"Huhh, she is dating Jasper." I told him.

He slouched off, back towards school. I heard a low chuckle. Edwards was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly bahind me.

I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly infront of me, cutting me off. He stopped there - to wait for his family; I could see the four minus Jasper walking this way, but still by the cafateria.

Directly behind me, Tyler was in his recently acquired used sentra, waving. While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. It was Tyler.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I'm stuck behind Cullen."

"I know. I just wanted to ask you something." Tyler grinned.

This couldn't be happening.

"Will you ask me to the Spring dance."

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, Mike said that. What about your sister?" He asked.

"She's is with Jasper."

Before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Adam, Rosalie and Emmett all sliding in to the volvo.

In his reeview mirror, Edwards eyes were on me. He was shaking with laughter, as if he had heard everything. My foot inched forward to the gas pedal...One little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just the glossy silver paint job. I reaved the engine.

* * *

 **Italy - Volturi**

"You showed a human of our nature. You know the laws." Caius hissed, clearly annoyed that some vampires don't go by their law. He sat in his throne, a scowl on his face. He stared at the female vampire in the eyes, maing her back away from him and the other two kings. The female vampire was five-hundred years old, there is no excuse for her to not know the law.

Caius hair is snowy-white, to his shoulder blades, slick backwards to see his facial features. His skin is pale, translucent. After he went to the war with the Romanians, in his human life he met Aro and Athendora. He remembers in his early transformation, a vampire who he doesn't know bit him, he became who he is today. Vampires in the Volturi feared him and wouldn't look at him in the eye.

Every vampire in the world knows the story of his wife and mate Athendora, three-hundred years ago she was attacked and killed by children of the moon.

"Please, I beg of you. I will change him." The female vampire begged, who was forced onto her knees by Felix and Renata.

Felix was tall, standing around 6'7" with short black hair. His skin is very pale with a hint of olive tone.

Renata is a small woman, standing at 5'0" and avarage build. Renata had shoulder length brown hair and doll like eyes with long eyelashes. Her skin pale, with a hint of beige.

"The Vultori don't give second chances." Caius snapped.

He scowled at the female vampire, to him, there was nothing flawless about her. She was nothing compared to his Athendora.

"You know the law." Marcus grumbled. "And now you pay the price. Death." He continued.

Marcus is avarage build and like Aro and Caius, he is gracefull in his movements. His black hair is long and black to his shoulder blaids. His skin is very pale with papery texture. Marcus is gifted, he can see relationships. His wife and mate Didyme had the gift of happiness.

"Agreed brother. What a waist, no gift what so ever." Aro spoke up as he let go of the female vampires hand.

Aro had shoulder length jet-black hair. His skin is translucent, resembling the casing of an onion. When Aro touches someone, he can see every thought the person had ever had. His wife and mate Sulpicia never leaves the tower, she is scared to walk in the gardens. She fears the children of the moon, thinking they will kill her sisters.

Aro slowly walked around the female vampire with his hands pressed together, and his fingers pressing on his lips. The way Aro walked was floating on thin air, his back and shoulders straight, his head held high.

Caius grabbed the human male, his hand wrapped around the humans neck. The sound of bones cracking cutting of the humans air supply. The female vampire screamed and hissed, snapping her teeth at Aro and Caius, trying to get free out of Felix and Renata's grip.

Aro smiled as he stood infront of the female vampire. Aro and Caius had a big smile on their faces, a childish grin on Aro's face. Aro put both of his hands on both sides of the vampires face, at the same time, their heads seperated from their body. Felix and Renata pulled on the female vampire body spliting it in half. Alec lit a tourch and set the bodies on smell of smoke and burned human blood turned every vampires eyes black.

Aro and Caius sat on their thrones watching vampires cleaning the mess up, Caius had a smile on his face, it's being years he killed a human for knowing about their kind. Usually Jane, Alec or Demetri deal with the humans. Before anyone had noticed his smile was gone, he scoweled.

Marcus sat still, leaning on one side, his hand propping up his hear by underneath his chin. His eyes seemed so lifeless. Alec stood next to Caius, Felix next to Marcus and Jane with Aro. All three guards looked bored.

Demetri was out tracking down a human, a witch who is a old friend of Aro had a dream about a mate. Caius mate. The witch had never given us location, but a drawing of the human. Demetri was sent out three days ago and he is due back soon.

For three days, Caius had been going insane, wanting answers from the tracker. He became more agressive and possessive. He even took his anger out on other guards for no reason, Aro locked him in a celler over night to calm him down. One thing the witch never told Aro is that she is gifted, and has a mate.

But Caius auro had changed colour to yellow, showing his mate was not far away and still alive. When Marcus told him before the witch came to the Volturi, he thought that Aro and Marcus were joking.

Everytime Heidi brought in humans, he could take his anger out on them, keeping them in a spare room for him to play with, till they break. The double doors opened, and Demitri walked in and bowed his head.

"Well." Caius asked impatiently.

"I found the location of the human. Name, Nicole Swan, age seventeen, father Charlie Swan chief of police. Mother Rene Hover, married to Peter, both in Egypt. Twin sister Isabella Swan, both living in Forks Washington." Demetri gave Caius the information he needed in Italian accent.

Demetri was turned 1000A.D by Amun. He had short spiky dark brown hair, fringe covering his forehead. He stood at 6'3" tall and lean. His skin pale with a faint olive tone. He is known as the best tracker.

"Very good." Aro mused.

"Master. There is something else." Demetri spoke up.

"What is it." Caius demanded, gripping the arms of his throne.

"Well, the Cullens..."

"Not them again." Caius spat.

Aro raised his arm. "Silence brother. Let him speak."

"I heard the Cullens talking, before I was chased out by shape shifters. They said that Nicole Swan is Jasper Hales mate.."

"Impossiable." Caius hissed.

Aro stepped down of his throne and held out his hand for Demetri to take. Aro knew that no member of the Volturi would lie, but to shut his brother up, he had to use his gift. Demitri put his hand in Aro's, there was complete silence. Aro let go of his hand and faced his brother.

"It's true." Aro spoke up.

"Impossiable." Caius sounded shocked.

"It can happen." Marcus spoke up.

"I'm not sharing my mate with another vampire. Especially a...Cullen." Caius roared.

"You have no choice. Anyways, Jasper is not a Cullen, he is a Major. Don't forget that." Marcus mumbled.

"Calm down brothers. Caius, do you want your mate to hate you for the rest of your life. Do you want your mate to be in pain, apart of her soul is missing." Aro asked.

He continued. "We know what loosing a mate can do. Do you want her to be like that." Aro questioned.

"You know I don't." Caius replied.

"Jasper Whitlock isn't that bad. Think of it, a Major and your self a worriar protection your mate, side by side. Remember, he stood along side you when the Roamanian's attact us and we had a war." Marcus reminded him.

Deep down, Caius knew that Marcus was right. He couldn't let his mate go through so much pain, and himself being in pain from seeing her in pain. Heck, Marcus is a good example, he didn't want his mate being depressed, or trying to take her own life, or lock her self in the tower like Sulpicia. He wanted her to have a little bit of freedom, he wanted her to be happy.

Caius knew that Jasper wan't that bad, he was loyal. Ciaus no need to worry that Jasper would look after his mate if he is away. He knew she be in safe hands. He would have to learn to trust Jasper in the long run.

"Tell us something else about Miss. Swan." Aro mused.

"Well I was standing outside her bedroom window of her family home. She looked out of her bedroom window, she saw me and then she screamed. Her scream peirced my ears, it was a pain I couldn't describe. I ran back through the forrest, my skin was shattered." Demitri explained.

Demitri lifted his shirt up to show the kings his stomach and back. He looked like a cracked porciline doll, what had being smashed. Bits of his hard skin flaking off and new skin healed. He was healing very slowly, and he had already fed of four humans.

"What should we do now." Caius asked.

"Keep an eye on her. We need to know what she is." Aro smiled.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

When I woke up, Jasper was no longer there. The bed was cold where he was, and I felt lonely and sad. Having Jasper with me I felt safe, but it also felt like something else was missing. A missing jigsaw peice. When I am with Jasper the pain in my chest is a dull ache, what I want to scratch. But while Jasper is with me, there is something is missing, and I needed that missing peice. Now that Jasper is no longer here, my chest or heart hurt, like a squeeking sensation, hard for me to breath.

I walked in to the bathroom to have a shower. I turned on the hot water to the right tempature. Peeling of my cloths, I stepped under the running water. I lathered my hair with apple shampoo and conditioner. I shaved what needed to be shaved and lathered my body with vanilla soap. Once I felt clean, I changed into a white crop top and a pair of sweats. I put my hair up in a messy bun.

As I come out of the bathroom, I heard Bella humming in the kitchen. I walked downstairs and stood in the doorway. Bella was making chicken enchilados for dinner. She walked arounf the kitchen fast distracting her self from something or someone. She spotted me amd gave me a smile and a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"I'm doing good. Jasper stayed with me for a while." I told her.

She smiled. "That was kind of him, what time did he leave?" Bella asked.

I sat at the table, while Bella poured me a glass of orange juice.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He stayed till I fell asleep." I told her truthfully.

I changed the subject, if I kept on talking I might spill about the Cullens being vampires.

"So how was school." I asked.

"Don't get me started." Bella huffed started simmering onions and chillies. I raised my eyebrows.

"One minuet Edward is nice as me, and the next he is plane rude. A complete jerk. Eric and Tyler asked me to the dance, I declined. They they have the nurve if you wanted to go with them. I told them you was going with Jasper," She huffed and continued.

"After Tyler asked me to the dance, well he asked me to ask him, Edward parked his car infront of me. I could see him laughing, like he heard everything we talked about. I wanted to crash the truck to the back of his car."

I just sat there sipping my orange, I wanted to laugh at her actions, but it would be rude of me to do so. I couldn't say anything bad behind the persons back, I say it to their face whats on my mind. I just sat there and listened to Bella. The phone rang making me and Bella jump. Bella just stared at the phone, too scared to answer it. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella, it's me. Jessica." Her voice squeeked.

I put the phone on speaker. "Hay jess, you okay." Bella asked.

"Great. Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"Mike asked me to the dance." She squeeled.

"Congradulations. I am happy for you." Bella laughed.

"I know right. I thought I let you know. I have to tell Angela. Bye." She hung up.

I frowned. "Okay bye." Bella muttered.

After she hung up, I watched Bella try to concentrate making dinner - dicing the chicken. I know Bella had a lot on her mind, especially Edward. Why was he one minuet nice to Bella and the next rude to her? It was because, he is a vampire?

Of course he was interested in Bella, and she him, but they are both to stubborn. Bella says she isn't interested in Edward, but in Bella's mind to her, he is interesting and brilliant ... and mysterious ... and perfect ... and beautiful.

I didn't want to tell Bella, that I pick at her thoughts, on her mind it's 100% about Edward. I'm supprised she hasn't gone mad. But I'm sure Bella has being picking at my thoughts, I don't mind though. The vampire knowledge is in the back of my mind, behind a door with chains wrapped around it.

When dad came home, he was suspicious to smell green peppers, what Bella is cooking.

"Char. Dad." Bella said.

"Yeah. Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going Seattle for the day a week from Saturday... If thats okay." She asked.

"Why." Dad sounded surprised.

"Well, I want to get a few books - the libaray here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some cloths."

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas milage." Dad said, echoing through my thoughts.

"I know, I'll stop in Monesano and Olympia - and Tocoma if I have to."

"Are you going all by yourself?" Dad asked, I knew he was suspicious, if Bella had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.

"No." Bella said.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Who are you going with?" He asked.

Bella looked at me and gave me a pleading look. "Nicole."

"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost. But happy that Nicole is going with you. Two better than one." He said.

"Thanks." Me and Bella said at the same time.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" He said looking at us.

"No - I don't dance dad." Bella fretted.

"What about you." Dad said looking at me.

I blushed. "I be going with Jasper."

"Good choice. I like him. Are you two a thing now?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks to Bella."

 **...'-'...'-'...**

I know you've suffrered.

But I don't want you to hide

It's cold and loveless

I won't lwt you be denied.

Soothing

I'll make you feel pure

Trust me

You can be sure.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.

You trick your lovers

That you're wicked and divine

You may be a sinner

But your innocence is mine.

Please me

Show me how it's done

Tease me

You are the one.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.

Please me

Show me how it's done

Trust me

You are the one.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart

I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask

I want to exorcise the demons from your past

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.

The next morning, I noticed that Bella parked our truck away from Edwards Volvo. I didn't know why Edward and Bella never got along. I got along with the family, they all seemed polite.

We got out of the truck, Bella was fumbling with the keys and then they fell in to a puddle by my feet. As Bella bent down to get the keys, Edward grabbed the keys beeting her to it.

Darn vampire abilities. I felt a kiss on my cheek and arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to face Jasper and gave him a smile.

"You okay ma'ma." Jasper asked.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes I am all good. Thank you."

"For what."

I smiled. "For being there."

Alice skipped over and gave me a hug. Adam stood beside her smiling, he nodded his head to me. We pulled away, and I looked at Edward, who was right next to Bella, leaning casually against the truck.

"How do you do that." Bella asked.

"Do what." Edward asked, dropping the keys in to Bella's hand.

"Appear out of thin air."

I froze as Bella said that, so did the rest of the family. Rosalie huffed and glared at Edward and then at Bella. Rosalie stomped her foot on the ground, breaking her heel in the precess. She walked away and Emmett followed her into school.

Was Bella clicking on about the family?

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservent." Edward's voice was low, almost mute.

I scoweled, and so did Bella. Jasper chuckled and kissed the side of my head. Jaspers eyes were more bright today, a deep golden honey colour. They were beautiful, I could look at his eyes all day.

"Why the traffic jam?" Bella demanded, she looked away.

"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death." Bella said gritting her teeth.

I giggled, I could tell that she wanted to slap Edward across the face.

"That was for Tyler sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." Edward sniggered.

They were like an old married couple.

"You..." Bella gasped.

I knew that Bella couldn't think of an insult. It felt like the heat of her anger would burn him, but he seemed amused. Bella's hands were clenched in a tight fist, her eyes burning holes in to Edwards skull.

"And I am pretending you don't exist." He continued.

"So are you trying to irritate me to death. Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Bella snapped.

Ouch.

Anger flashed in Edwards eyes. His lips pressed in a hard straight line. All signs of humor gone. My hands tingled - I wanted to slap him across the face, but, I didn't want to upset Bella, or any of his family.A wave of calm washed over me, and I looked at Jasper. He smiled and then winked at me.

"Was that you?" I asked dumfound.

"Yes love." He replied in a very low tone, I just could hear him. His voice was strong tone aswell husky, causing me to shiver.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Bella grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." Edward chuckled.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" Bella asked severly with a frown.

I chuckled, burrying my face in to Jaspers chest.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed. Bella sighed.

"Fine then. What do you want to ask?" Bella's voice risen as she through her hands up in the air.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday - you know, the day of the Spring dance-"

My eyebrows raised, whilse staring at the two. It was like they we're both on a TV chat show.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Bella interupted him, wheeling towards him.

His face got drenched as I looked up from his expression. Edward was amused.

"Will you please allow me to finish?"

I watched Bella bite her bottom lip, and clap her hands together, inter locking fingers, so she couldn't do anything stupied.

"I heard you was going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you needed a ride."

Bella looked at me, with a pissed of expression. I put both of my hands up in surrender. Bella blinked and stared.

"What."

"Do. You. Want. A. Ride. To. Seattle?"

"No. I'm going with Nicole."

Edward chuckled. "Well I think Jasper wants some alone time with her to talk, plus Carlisle wants to see her anyway."

I frowned. No one mentioned that I had an doctors appointment. Dad never said anything to me about goling hospital. I looked at Alice and Adam, they both looked confused. Jasper stared at Edward, fist clenched. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Then who with?"

"Myself, obviously." Edward said, like he was talking to someone mentally handicapped.

I can't believe she was buying what Edward was saying. She looked stunned.

"Why." She asked again.

"Well I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I';m not sure if yours and Nicole's truck will make it." He told her.

"Our truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." Bella started walking, and we followed close behind.

"But can your truck make it on one tank of gas." Edward matched Bella's pace.

"Don't bully our truck." I teased.

Jasper laughed.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Bella continued. "Honestly Edward, I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend." Bella sounded hurt.

"I said it would be better if we was not friends, not that I didn't want to be."

Now I am confused. Honestly Edward, make your mind up. You're giving Bella mixed signals. It's not cute.

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up."

I stopped walking once I reached my locker. I looked back and forth to my locker and then to Edward and Bella. They stood next to the doorway to the English classroom. I grabbed my history books, ready for my favourite lesson.

"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend." Edward explained.

"But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella."

"Will you go to Seattle with me?" he said, still intense.

Bella didn't speak, she just nodded. Me and Jasper chuckled. Edward smiled briefly, and then his face become serious.

"You really should stay away from me." He warned and then walked off.

Bella looked hurt and she looked at me. I let go of Jaspers hand and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Don't listen to him Bells. He is confused." I told her.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

The bell rang. "I don't know. I see you in class, then lunch." I told her.

Bella nodded her head and walked into English. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"Don't worry love." Jasper told me.

"I-I don't understand."

"You will. I will tell you later, but, not here." Jasper whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any off it's characters. Everything belongs to STEPHENIE MEYER. I only own my own OCs Nickie and Adam.**

 **Songs and Lyrics: Sean Brady - Back home in Derry**

 **Duran Duran - Hungry like a wolf**

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

As me and Jesper, in time got into History. Mine and Jaspers seats have already been taken by Tyler and a girl called Laura. Only seats left, were one at the back with Eric and one at the front on it's own. I gave Jasper a small smile, and then let go of his hand.

The moment I let go, it was like my soul had left my body, I never felt safe. It was like we had both lost total connection. It's worse at home when I have to go through the pain in my chest and heart. A pain that I feel weak and can't breath. It's like something heavy pressing down on my chest with so much force that I can not move. The amount of times Bella has rushed into my bedroom and called Edward. Carlisle had told me it's a bond between mates, the more we part, the more pain we will be in.

Two hours away from each other will be a nightmare, but at least we don't have to go through so much pain. Right? The moment we took our seats the pain in our chest was dull, a ache that wouldn't go away. An itch what you can not scratch.

"Okay class calm down. Lesson is about to start...For the first two lessons I want a History paper on these subjects," Mrs. Marsh paused and started writing on the white-board. Only noise what I could hear was the pen squeeking on the board.

"This paper will be added to you're grade at the end of you're term." Mrs. Marsh raised her voice and looked back around at the class, her glasses at the end of her nose. I looked at the white-board and red the list. There wasn't much to choose from.

World War I or II

History of St. Patricks Day

The Great Depression

Pearl Harbor

Cival War

The Revolt Of 1857

Women And Reforms

Well I knew that I wasn't going to do papers on the Cival War, I knew that many would choose the topic. Since my Grandpa Barry is Irish, that will be the topic to choose. I could ask dad to get some of the old photo's out when he was younger enjoying St. Patricks day. I opened my book whilse rubbing my chest, but there wasn't nothing much to go on.

I cleared my throat. "Mrs. Marsh is it okay if I go to the libaray to get a book." I asked in a low tone.

"What subject did you choose?" Mrs. Marsh asked.

"St. Patricks Day." I replied.

Mrs. Marsh smiled. "Very well then, here is your green card. Don't be long." She warned.

I thanked her and smiled. I grabbed my library school card, I looked to the back of the room and smiled at Jasper. He smiled and gave me a wink. I blushed. The school hallway was quite, but the only thing I could hear was a tape player of someone speaking French. I fegot, it was a French test, then tomorrow it's Spanish. Poor Bella.

By the time I got to the library, it started raining. I heard a few groans from people who were useing computers, not for lessons, for chatrooms. I found the History section, and there were a good selection of books. I scanned through the shelves for the book I was looking for. I only found one, it was the biggest book the school had and it was heavy. I put the book on the closest table and flicked through pages. I found St. George, St. Marcus, St. Patrick and so on. There was a good couple of pages, it would have to do.

Once finished in the library, I walked back to History class. Just as I entered the room, the first bell went off, first lesson over. That was quick. I looked around the class and some people were already on their third page. I huffed, I would have to work fast. I frowned when I reached my table, I spotted a book. It looked old, the front cover was torn at the sides. It was thick and dark brown with writing not in English. I looked around the class, to see if anyone was looking at me. Jasper frowned.

"Nicole. Yesterday while you was sick, I gave out a history report. Jasper said he will be your partner. Any subject you will choose. I understand that you have been looking for your own answers, this book will help you, it's been passed down through out the family." She whispered the last part.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The answers you will need are in thios book. I can't say anything else." She whispered and looked worried.

"Thank you." I said.

" _Saint Patrick was a fifth-century Romano-British Christian missionary and bishop in Ireland. He is also venerated in the Anglican Communion the Old Catholic Church and in the Eastern Orthodox Church as equal-to-apostles and the Enlightener of Ireland..."_ I read. I roughly wrote on my paper in my own words.

The bell rang as I just finnished my fifth peice of paper. Jasper waited by the door for me and held my hand. Now I had to face the Devil, Internet Technology class, I hated computer lessons. A wave of calm came over me, I looked at Jasper.

"How did you do that?" I asked in a hush tone.

"My gift, I can control peoples emotions." He replied in the same hushed tone, he looked proud.

"Wow." Was all I could say, he chuckled.

Lessons was over, and now I has heading to the cafeteria, I wanted to see Bella, but also Jasper and his family. I was standing in the lunch line when I saw Bella talking to Jessica, she was her normal self.

Once paid for my lunch, I sat at the table close to the Cullens, they haven't arrived yet. I ate in silence, as I saw Bella making her way to my table, a bottle of lemonade in hand. Jessica seemed pissed off that Bella chose to sit with me today, Jessica narrowed her eyes my way and I did the same.

"How's your day so far." Bella asked sipping her drink.

I chewed my food before answering. "It's going well so far, Jasper is my History partner till end of term. One more lesson and then home."

"I don't finnish till three thirty." Bella told me.

"I wait in the libaray." I made it up quick.

I watched Bella looking around the cafeteria, she was looking for someone. She looked mad and also upset. She looked down at the table picking at the plastic wrapper on the bottle.

"Whats up grumpy." I teased.

"Edward isn't here." Bella sulked.

She never sulks, I guess she likes Edward, and has a small crush on him. I looked at the table next to me, everyone was there, minus Edward. Jasper picked up his food, he looked like he was about to be sick. I laughed, he looked at me and smirked moving his tray of food away.

"You too are so cute together." Now it was this time for Bella to tease. I heard Jessica scoff, then she rolled her eyes.

"Edward is staring at you." I whispered, I knew he could hear me.

I frowned. "I wonder why he is sitting alone today." I thought.

I looked at the Cullen table, Jasper was laughing, along with Alice and Adam. Rosalie looked like she was about to blow a fuse. Emmett wasn't that bothered, he was throwing pieces of food at people.

Bella's head snapped up, she followed my gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at Bella from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he caught her eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for Bella to join him.

"Go on. He wants to talk to you." I said excitedly, pushing her out of her seat to push her towards Edwards table. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

I could see that Jessica star at Bella in disbelief. Angela looked shocked but she was smiling. Mike looked mad but jealous.

"How are you love." Jasper asked kissing the top of my head then sitting next to me.

"Tired, but good. Can't wait for the day to be over. My bed is calling my name. How are you hon." I asked.

"Hungry. Listen Carlisle wants you to come over this Saturday. Meet the family."

I frowned. "I've already met everyone."

Jasper laughed. "You havn't met Esme."

How could I forget, Alice had told me about their adoptive mother. Esme was warm and welcoming. I have heard that she is in her late twenties when she turned.

I smiled. "Sure, I would love to meet her."

"Just a warning. Don't eat anything, Esme wants to try her cooking on you."

* * *

 **Bella POV**

When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.

"Why don't you sit with me." he asked smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is different." I finally managed.

"Well," he paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush.

"I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I waited for him to say something that makes sense. The seconds ticked by.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.

"I know." he smiled again, and then he changed the subject.

"I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you. You're sister doesn't mind though."

"My sister likes you and rest of your family. My friends...They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.

"I may not give you back, though," He said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I gulped.

He laughed. "You look worried."

"No," I said, but I rediculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually...what brought all of this on?"

"I tolod you - I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.

"Give up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes - giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."

His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into my voice.

"You lost me again."

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you - that's one of the problems."

"Don't worry I don't understand any off it." I said wryly.

"I'm counting on it." He said in a fake D accent.

We stared at each other, unsmiling. He glared over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you - he's debating whether or not to come break up the fight." He snickered again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.

"One theory."

"What?"

"Tell me one theory." He asked.

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"That's not very creative." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that's all I got." I said, miffed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either." He chuckled.

"You're not suppose to make me laugh, remember?"

"Huh, Bella." I looked up to see Angela, she looked panicked and a little pale. "Everyone has to go to Mr. Banners class room." Her voice shook.

"Why."

"Blood tests, I think." she said to quick, and then rushed off with Jess and Tyler.

I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out of the door - with a lost glance confirming that he hasn't moved an centimeter.

"You coming." I asked.

"No. Carlisle, has already done ours back in Alaska. Bella it's only for blood type."

As I half - ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So a few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had being raised. I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I sat down quickly next to Nicole, aware that both Mike and Angela looked suprised, and slightly awed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to my sister.

"Mike had told me that they are doing blood type. That I had to come." She whispered back.

"I don't like needles. I fretted.

"Want to hold my hand." She offered.

I smiled. "Thanks sis."

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms.

"Okay, guys. I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on.

"They first should be an indicator card," he continued.

"The second is a four - pronged applicator -" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick.

"- and the third is a sterile microlancet." He held up a small peice of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start intil I get to you."

He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares.

"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancer..."

He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh, no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.

"Bella you okay." Nicole sounded worried, as she grabbed my hand.

"I'm...fine." My voice slurred, like I had being drinking to much alchole.

"Bella. You don't look it. Your white as a sheet of paper." Nicole hissed.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prong."

He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swollowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.

"And then apply it to the card." he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

"The red card is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next week, so I thought you should all know your blood types."

He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black table top and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeels, I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth. Nicole rubbed my back, I didn't mind the blood, it's the needles.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner sounded alarmed.

"Sir, she doesn't do too good with needles." Nicole said to the teacher.

"I already know my blood type." I said in a weak voice.

"Sir, she's pale." Nicole sounded more worried.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes sir." I muttered.

"Nicole, take Bella to the nurse, please." Mr. Banner asked.

"Can you walk?" Nicole asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

Nicole put my arm over her shoulder, and her arm wrapped tightly around my back. I leaned against her heavily, nearly dragging her to the floor. Another arm wrapped around me.

"Thanks Mike." Nicole said.

Nicole and Mike towed me slowly across campus. The cold weather chilled my hot skin, but my teeth chattered. I stopped walking, I felt sick and dizzy.

"Just let me rest for a minuet." I begged.

"Wow, your green Bella." Mike said nervously.

"Bella." Nicole called, her voice sounded far away.

"Bella." A different voice called from a distance.

No! Please let me be imagining that horrible familiar voice.

"What's wrong - is she hurt?" His voice was closer now.

"I think she fainted, I don't know what happened. She didn't even stick her finger." Mike over reacted.

"She didn't faint, stop being so drematic. She needed a rest, that's all." Nicole snapped.

"Bella." Edwards voice was right beside me. "Can you hear me?"

"No shit sherlock." Nicole snickered, rolling her eyes.

"No." I groaned. "Go away."

Nicole laughed, so did Edward.

"I'm happy you two find this so funny." I mumbled.

"Sorry." Nicole apologised.

"We were taking her to the nurse. But she wouldn't go any further." Mike explained.

"She felt dizzy, she needed a rest. Don't want Bella to be sick." Nicole told Edward.

"Thank you." Edward said to Nicole.

"I take her. You can go back now." He said to Mike.

"No." Mike protested. "We're supposed to do it."

Edward didn't listen. Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward has scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.

"So you fainted at the sight of blood?" he asked, it seemed to entertain him.

"Not blood, needles." I muttered.

I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew I was inside.

"Oh, my." A female voice gasped.

"She fainted in classroom." Edward explained.

The nurse nodded. "There's always one."

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

I stood outside the door, listening to Edward talking to Bella, while the nurse got some ice. Mike was staring at Edward, never breaking eye contact. Wasn't Mike dating Jessica? Or did he still have a boy crush on my sister?

I stared at Bella, not in the creepy way, the careing stare. Her colour in her face started to come back slowly, pink to her cheeks just showed, but she was still pale.

"How is she?" Jasper asked, his voice low with concern.

I bit my lip. "She's fine. She doesn't like needles." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Does it happen alot." Jasper asked.

"Sometimes. Some good days, some bad."

"I take it that today, is a bad day." he replied.

I stiffed a laugh, licking my dry lips."Yep, it doesn't help if she hasn't had anything to eat."

The nurse came back into the room with an ice-pack in hand. Her colour red hair was in a high bun. Her eyes were a normal shade of blue, but her eyes looked close together. The nurse was curved, not to big, but a great firgure. The other woman flicked through some papers, must be a relative.

"You were right." Bella mumbled to Edward.

"I usually am - but about what in praticular this time." Edward said smuggly.

Ditching is healthy."

"You scared me for a minuet. I thought Newton had killed you, but I was glad you're sister was there." Edward admitted to Bella.

I smiled.

"You want me to drive you home." Jasper asked me.

"What about the truck." I asked.

"Alice said that she would drive it back." Jasper replied.

I smiled again. "Bella, Jasper is taking me home." I told her.

"Okay." She mumbled.

As we started walking, another person was rushed past us in another boys arms. The girl had short brown hair, curly. The guy wore a football jacket, rushing by carrying the girl in his arms.

"How did you find out." I whispered to Jasper, as we walked towards the car park.

I frowned when Jasper looked around. "Alice." That was his answer.

It was my turn to be confused. "Alice?" I frowned, raising my eyebrows.

"Alice has a gift."

I licked my lips and turned to face him. "What kind of gift?"

"Alice can see the future."

I stopped walking, dead in my tracks. I looked at Jasper wide eyes, my mouth hanging open like a cod fish. Did I just hear Jasper right? Alice can see the future? Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice saw you coming, she knew you was different when she couldn't get a clear view of you in her vision. She only saw you with blue glowing eyes," he paused. "Then she saw Bella coming three days after, and she saw Bella faint in class, thats why we wasn't there." Jasper explained.

"Blue glowing eyes. Huh. That be bad, vampires in a room whilse doing blood tests." I half joked.

Jasper chuckled, walking infront with his hands placed behind his back. He stood tall, back straight like a soldier, his legs straight as he walked on the floor, his boots banging on the concrete floor in a rythem.

"It will be bad indeed ma'ma."

"Why were my eyes blue?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks it's something with you being half banshee." He replied.

"Huh," I changed the subject. "What are you doing Friday, around six." I asked.

"Nothing at all. Why?"

I licked my lips again. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me?" I asked.

Jasper stopped walking and turned to face me. "Which beach?"

"La Push." I replied.

I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesmally. He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly.

"I really don't think I was invited."

I sighed. "I just invited you."

"Why are you going with?" he asked.

"Myself." I admitted.

He frowned. "Why by yourself?" He said with a smirk, I shivered.

"It's embarrassing." I told him.

"Tell me. I promois not to laugh."

I met his eyes. "Okay. I-I collect sea shells." I admitted, my face bright red.

Jasper smirked and kissed the top of my head. "Well you and Esme have something in common."

"Why's that?"

"In the guest bedroom, the bathroom wall is full with sea shells. Esme is talented with building homes, and designing rooms." He told me.

I smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."

"And Esme can't wait to meet you...and Bella."

We walked towards Jaspers car. He opened the door for me, closed the door and then used his vampire speed around the car and he jumped in. Jasper fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up, and turning the music down. As he pulled out of the car park, I was praparing to stay quite.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked.

"It's one of Edwards CD. Do you like debussy?" He sounded suprised.

I shook my head. "Not really. Bella and mom are into classical music, they used to play it alot around the house." I told him.

"So what music do you like." Jasper asked.

"Rock, Opera, punk, j-rock. A mixture of everything. I get bored listening to one type."

"But not debussy?" He asked.

"Na. And you."

"Country music."

"Irish?" I asked.

"Any type of country music." He told me keeping his eyes on the road, whilse changing the CD.

In 1803 we sailed out to sea

Out from the sweet town of Derry

For Aistralia bound if we didn't all drown

And the marks of our fetters we carried.

In the rusty iron chains we sighed for our wains

As our good wives we left in sorrow

As the mainsails unfurled our curses we hurled

In the English and thought of tomorrow.

Oh Oh Oh Oh I wish I was back home in Derry

Oh Oh Oh Oh I wish I was back home in Derry.

I cursed them to hell as our bow rode the swell

Our ship danced like a moth in the firelights

White horses rode high as the devil passed by

Taking sould to Hades by twilight

Five weeks out to sea we were now forty-three

Our comrades we buried each moring

In our own slime we were lost in a time

Endless night without drawing.

Oh Oh Oh Oh I wish I was back home in Derry

Oh Oh Oh Oh I wish I was back home in Derry.

Van Dieman's land is a hell for a man

To live out his life in slavery

When the climate is raw and the gun makes the law

Neither wind nor rain cares for bravery

Twenty years have gone by and I've ended me bond

And comrad's ghosts are behind me

A rebel I came and I'll die the same

On the cold winds of night you will find me.

Oh Oh Oh Oh I wish I was back home in Derry.

Oh Oh Oh Oh I wish I was back home in Derry.

I listened to the Irish music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. I was impossible not to respond to the familiar, melody. The rain blurred, causing me to smile and relax more, everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I realized we were driving very fast.

"So what does your mother look like?" Jasper asked me suddenly.

"Alot like Bella. I look more like my dad." I stopped.

We talked while Jasper drove through town. Everyday I learn something new about Jasper, but I wanted to learn more about him. He's like a book what you can't stop reading. Jasper pulled up outside a small coffee shop, he opened my door with human spead.

As soon as we walked into the shop, the smell of coffee invaded my nose, and the small of freshly baked cakes made my stomach grumble. The shop was small, lime green paint, gray tiles. On the wall was pictures of coffee-beans and different cakes. The tables were small and round, one table and two chairs. The cloth was white and red patched work. Everything looked fifties styled. I liked it. The counter was a dark oak, with a huge glass showing all the cakes and pies. We sat at the end table at the back, there were only two people drinking.

"Hello lovlies, what can I get for you." The old lady asked.

"A lattee, with a cherry pie please." I said to her and smiled.

"You dear." She asked Jasper.

"Black coffee, ma'ma." He replied.

* * *

 **Friday - Beach**

Friday came quicker than I thought. School hours were slow, but Jasper kept me occupied through out the day. I didn't see much of Bella, she was following Edward around like a lost puppy, then she walk of with Jessica. Jessica sneered my way, as childish as I am, I stuck my tounge out at her. Rosalie laughed and patted me on my shoulder.

As the school ended, I never saw Jasper and the rest. Looking up at the sky, sun broke out with a few clouds. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visable in the middle. No wonder the Cullens left early, didn't want people to notice vampires with shimmer skin. I took a deep breath as I was nervouse about tomorrow. I would meet Esme, and hang out at their house. I didn't bother going home to change my cloths, the cloths what I had on would only get sand on them, maybe a little salt water. Lucky that Bella gave me the keys to the truck, or I be walking home, fegetting the beach.

There was a slight breeze that nipped my skin. Lucky there wasn't any ice on the road. As I drove through town, I saw The Newton Olympc Outfitter's Store. I saw everyone getting into a white van, Bella was there laughing with Jessica. Angela saw me drive by and gave me a little wave, I waved back, without a smile.

La Push was only fifteen miles from Forks, with gorgeous green forrest edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I was driving on my own, I loved the outdoors and the nature.

I have been to the beaches around La Push many times diring our Forks summers with dad, so the mile-long cresent of the first beach was familiar to me. I was still breath taking. The water was still dark gray, even in the sunlight, white - capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore.

Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowden with austere, soring fires.

I walked down the beach close to the water. At the beach was more cold, now I wish I brought my coat. There was all types of sea shell and star fish. A few crabs walking side ways going into the water, bubbled following after. I picked different sizes and colours, I found a shell, the shade of orange with brown and yellow spots. I placed the shell to my ears, listening to the faint sounds of the ocean waves. I smiled, it was calming.

I heard laughted from behind me, my hood was up. I turned around and saw Bella talking to Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica and Tyler. I saw two other people who I recognised from school. They was still around the camp fire, blue flames danced with the breeze.

I watched Jessica huff as she watched Mike and Bella talking, sitting rather close to each other, in a way Jessica got Mike's attention. I watched as they put on their hiking boots. I smiled as Bella struggled to keep up, as they hike to the nearby tidal pools.

When I was little, tidal pools fasinated me since I was a child, they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. Now when I hike, I will have to do it alone, me and Bella used to hike anywhere. Collecting sea shells was mine, Bella and moms thing, but now I will have to do it alone. It sucked.

As I watched them have fun, I stood on the beach alone with a sea shell in my hand. Ever since we have moved here, alot of things have happened. Me and Bella seemed to drift apart. Evenings, Bella would go out with frinds to watch movies or small parties, I would stay in talk to mom on the phone, or watch sports with dad, sometimes fish. Now and again Jasper would sneak into my bedroom and keep me company for an hour or two.

"Still collecting sea shells I see." Someone said from behind me.

I was so deep in thought, that I jumped, throwing my shells up in the air. I turned on my heels, and saw Jacob.

"Hay Jake. Yes, still collecting sea shells." I sighed.

Jacob looked fifteen years old and had long jet black hair, pulled back with a leather band, with a few feathers at the ends. His skin was beautiful and tanned; his eyes were dark brown, nearly black.

Jacob laughed. "Here." He said, he had an handfull of sea shells in both hands. I opened my bag, wide so he could put both hands in.

I smiled. "Thanks." I put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What are you making this time?" He asked.

"Picture frame, for the main wall in my bedroom." I told him.

"That sounds cool," he paused and looked behind me.

I followed his gaze as I saw Bella and the rest coming back on the beach. Jessica took of her cloths, she wore a surf suit underneath. They were laughing as Eric chased Angela with a sea snake. I smiled.

"So, how come you are all by your self, and not with your sister." He asked.

"Because I wasn't invited." I told him and started walking close to the sea.

"Why?" He asked.

"That girl over there with the white and yellow surf-board over there," I pointed. "We don't see eye to eye. So I keep my distance. The rest are okay, they only talk to me when Jessica isn't with them."

Jacob walked beside me. "That sucks. Come'on let's take a walk before the storm hits."

I looked up at the sky, the sun was just breaking through the clouds but the clouds were a bit darker now, the wind slightly picked up.

"Sure." I said with a smile. "Well I was sure that Jasper could join me. I invited him, but he said he was busy with family stuff." I told Jacob.

"Jasper?"

"Jasper Hale. Dr. Cullens adoptive son." I explained.

"They don't come here." Jasper replied, he seemed hiritated.

As we walked north cross the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep in to my pockets of my hoodie.

"What was that you was saying about the Cullens?" I asked innocently.

"The Cullens? Oh,they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."

He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd through I'd in Sam's voice.

"Why now?"

Jacob glanced back at me, biting his lip. "I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.

He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked aminously.

I laughed. "I love them."

Jacob strolled too a nearby driftwood tree that had it's roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eye.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" He began.

"Not really." I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark."

Jacob smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories.

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great - grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that keeps them off or land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great - grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural ememies of the wolf - well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemise?" I asked.

"Only one." He replied.

I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.

"So you see," Jacob continued. "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great - grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great - grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promis to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean civilized?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

" _We're vegeterians. We feed from aniamls."_ Jaspers voice echoed in my head.

Then it hit me, he was telling me that the Cullens were vampires, and Jacob's family were werewolves. That's why Jacob smells like wet dog.

I chuckled. "The cold ones, you mean vampires."

Jacob stood there, like he had just been slapped across the face with a wet fish. He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"You're going to catch fly's like that." I joked and then giggled.

"You knew." He said stunned.

"Just clicked on, so yea, kind off. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Edward, Alice, Adam, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle Cullen are vampires. So your family are werewolves then?" I asked.

"Huh, yea." Jacob said stratching the back of his neck.

"Well you kind of told me your family's secret. Now it's my turn to tell you, just mine. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promiss."

" I'm a banshee, just like my grandma. Only bella and the Cullens know." I told him.

"I knew about your grandma. And your great grandma, they used to live near our land, they used to cry or scream before our family's death. Another story for another time. We all thought that it would be passed down to Bella." Jacob told me

"Are you going to tell your pack?" I asked.

"Yea. Don't worry, we can't hurt you. Even a vampire can't hurt you, a banshee brings peice betwee us. Thats why the Cullens and our family were drawn to your family. A banshee are like magnets for us." Jacob told me.

"Thank you," I paused feeling a drop of water hit my cheek. "Well I better get going, it's starting to rain." I said looking up at the dark clouds.

I pulled my hood up, as the rain started to pour. Jacob picked a few sea shells and popping them into my bag and a few lime stones. I spotted Bella help loading stuff in the back of the van, Angela waved at us and snapped a picture. We laughed and waved back. I watched Mike drive, as I stood by the truck. I gave Jacob a hug.

"It was nice seeing you again." I said.

"It was. Next time Charlie comes down, you come too."

A grin stretched across my face. "I will thanks."

Darken the city, night is a wire

Stream in the subway, earth ia a afire

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Woman, you want me, give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo.

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd

And I'm hungry like a wolf

Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like a wolf.

Stalking in the forest, too close to hide

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight

You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo.

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I howl and I whine, I'm after you

Mouth is alive, all running inside

And I'm hungry like the wolf.

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf.

Burning the ground, I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf.

* * *

 **Friday Night**

 _"H-how did you do that?" Waylon panicked._

 _"Always the same insane question." The voice echoed of a man._

 _"What do you want." The voice continued._

 _"Why are you doing this?" A womans voice echoed._

 _"James, must we play with our food." Another voice said._

 _The laughing echoed. "This is going to hurt..."_

"AHHHHHHHH..."

I screamed my self awake, looking around I fell asleep on the sofa in the living room. The Tv was still on, but low. I looked around the room, nothing there. The dream, Waylon was in it, a boat, and three figures what I couldn't see right, only their eyes. Red eyes, vampires who kill people. I picked up my phone in a panick and dials Jaspers number, my hands we're shaking.

"Hello."

"Jasper, I think someone is doing to die..." I panicked, talking fast.

"Nickie, calm down." Alice spoke in the back ground.

"I-I had a dream, the fishing harbour. Waylon, h-h was heading out and, I think, three vampires killed him. Two male and a woman. I-think one is called James, they had red eyes." I cried, hugging my knees.

"Okay calm down, we're heading down now. Nickie, stay calm and lock the doors. I won't be long." Jasper spoke calmly.

"H-hurry." I cried.

It had been over two hours sitting on the sofa, my knees pulled up to my chest. My phone in my hand waiting for Jasper to call. I stared at the TV watching the news, people going missing in Italy. The news woman stood behind the clock tower, I wanted to scream, I pulled my hair as I stared at the hooded black cloak figures. Red eyes, was all I could think. The robes reminded me of my dreams, and the person me and Bella saw the other day. I shivered.

I was alone, scared. Dad was at work for two night shift. Bella was out with Jessica and Angela dress shopping. I frowned, I can't imagen Bella in a prom dress, she is more tom-boy. Not once when we wore kids, Bella never wore a dress, only a tutu for Ballet lessons. I always wore dresses, mom said I looked cute.

Think of the good things." I thought.

"Nickie." I heard Bella shouting from outside, running into the house and into the living room giving me a hug.

"Waylon was found killed. I think it was an animal attack, but I'm not to sure." Bella sobbed.

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged Bella tight, gripping onto her brown coat.

"I know." I cried.

Bella pulled me back, she looked shocked.

"You knew he died. How?" She deminded.

"I-I had a dream he was killed." I stuttered.

"It's happening again. Is it." Bella asked.

I nodded my head. She sat next to me on the soft and wrapped her arm around mine.

"I can't switch it off." I told her.

"I don't want you too." Bella replied.

I looked at Bella in shock. "What."

"You have a gift. Learn how to use it, maybe you could save some lives."

"How?"

"I don't know Nick, but you have to try." Bella held my hand tight, she was seriouse.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything." I mumbled.

"Good. And why didn't you tell me that the Cullens were vampires." She deminded.

"It wasn't my place to tell, How did you..."

"Edward. He saved me from a group of men, trying to...you know." Bellas voice lowered.

"Did they." I was about to cry again.

"No. Edward got there in time. Also he says you are something too." I knew Bella wanted answers. Should I tell her about Jake, no bad idea.

"I'm a banshee." I told her.

Bella nodded her head. "I thought so. Remember the name I used to call you?" She asked.

I frowned. "What name?"

She laughed. "Wailing woman."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the films and books Twilight. I only own my characters Nickie and Adam. **

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **When it comes up to new moon, it will make some people feel uncomfortable, so I thought I just let you know.**

 **Please leave comments, I love to hear what youy think.**

 **I'm already Editing chapters.**

 **Songs/lyrics: Pink - Don't Let Me Get Me**

* * *

 _The hallway was dark only light in the hallway was a few candles hanging on one side of the wall, wax dripping on to the stone floor, but not giving much light. The hallway wall was bricked, the shades of different coloured red, with a few holes here and there._

 _On the other side of the wall was covered in oil paintings in a thick frame, some new and some old, all paintings in different sizes going from small to big. All the paintings were all dark coloures black and brown. The paints were cracked, and some chipped loosing it's colour._

 _A painting of a man with shoulder length hair, dark black, red eyes and a pale complection. In the picture the man held his head high, he looked like a king but a crazy one. To me he seemed cheery, child like, full of multiple personalities that you'd could never keep up with. But his red eyes held anger, crazed, somewhat dangerouse._

 _The other painting was another male. He same had shoulder length wavey hair, dark brown. He also had red eyes, but his shoulders slouched and his back hunched over like an old man. This man wasn't old, he looked to be in his early thirties. His eyes had no light in them, everything in him like to live was being pulled away, leaving his soul black and hollow. He looked like he was in pain, grieving for someone. I wanted to cry for him, to take his pain away._

 _The last painting, I never had to keep my eyes on the man for long. I shivered. The man in the painting, his hair was pure white, straight above his shoulders. His eyes were more red, the colour of ruby's with a shade of pink in the white area. He was very pale, very sharp cheekbones, full lips. He stood tall, back straight, his chest puffed out, and stood with his hands behind his back. From what I could feel about this man, he was powerful, like a gladiator from Achcient times. I had a feeling that I should move away from the painting, lower my head in submission. I felt fear, and intimidated, but also protected. It was like he had a beast in side of him waiting to break free, like another personality that you'd did not want to cross paths with. I wanted to run and hide, but I had a feeling that I had no luck._

 _I stepped back and continued looking at each paintings, some more people in seperate frames, all red eyes and pale. All wearing a black robe with a V necklace. The further I walked, the more cold the hallway bacame and more darker. I walked around the corner, another hallway with only one wide window and double doors._

 _I looked outside and gasper. A garden, full of life. Flowers blossoming in the snow, no signs of death in the plants. An olive tree in the middle of the garden, at the back a large fish pond with a water fountine. It looked peiceful._

 _I stood in front of the double doors, oak mixed with pine, dark brown. The handles looked like ribbons gently blowing in the breeze. I shivered, what ever was behind these doors was dark. The doors opened, stood in front of me was three figures in long black robes, stood in a line, facing me. Each figure stood tall and proud. I could tell that these three figures were all men, from their height and how wide their shoulders were and also their smell._

 _"Nicole, amica mea." A voice said softly. ( Nicole, my love.)_

 _I frowned, how did this person know my name. But I couldn't understand anything what they were saying. I could feel power radiating of them. I didn't need to see their faces, I knew it was the three men from the paintings._

 _"Who are you?" I asked stepping back. My voice was strange, more soft but stronger like I had a power of my own._

 _"Amor, non memini?" He replied stepping forward, I took two steps back. (_ Love, don't you remember.)

 _"I-I don't understand." I panicked._

 _"Caius recordabor ego vir verter." He talked gently, and then continued. (_ Remember, I'm your husband Caius.)

 _"I'm Aro." Another person talked._

 _"I'm Marcus." The third person said. They both spoke perfect English._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of you. Tell me what happened." I demanded._

 _"A annus fuit, ut tamidiu. Ego vos desiderabat: tanta." He whispered. (_ A year had been so long. I've missed you so much.)

 _"What. Happened. To. Me." I said gritting my teeth in anger._

 _"Et mortuus est puer in nativitate."_ (You died in child birth.)

 _"What?"_

 _"You died ma'ma." Another voice said from behind me._

 _I slowly turned around, and was met with red eyes. My eyes widened._

 _"Jasper."_

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily, sweat running down my face, neck and chest. I had to swollow a good couple of times, my mouth was so dry, my lips chapped and saw. I looked around my bedroom to see if Jasper was close by, but he was nowhere in sight, but he had been here he left the window open letting in the cool breeze.

I groaned, falling backwards. My back hitting the soft mattress and my head hitting the pillows. I looked up, stairing at the patterns on the ceiling.

 _Knock, Knock_

I groaned rolling on my left side, hugging my pillow.

"Come in." I mumbled.

The door slowly opened to reveal Bella holding a cup, she had a smile on her face. She wore a dark blue shorts and a plain white shirt, her hair put in a rough ponytail. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. Looks like I'm not the only one who had nightmares.

"Another nightmare?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yea, it was about Edward." She paused, to put the cup on my desk. "You and all." She asked.

I sat up in bed, crossing my begs. I grabbed my hair band and put my hair in a messy bun.

"I was in some dark hallway. It was dark, and I was looking at some paintings. At the end of the hall, there was huge double doors and three robed firgues stood in front of me...humm, they knew me. I think they spoke Italian or Greek. Then Jasper came in to my nightmare. He said I died in child birth, but his eyes were red." I told here.

"Shit. You okay." Bella asked.

"Mmm yea I'm okay. I think the three robed men was called Aro, Caius and Marcus." I told her. Even their names gave me the chills.

Bella laughed. "Old fashioned names."

"Says the name Edward." I joked and burst out laughing.

"Ouch, sis that hurts." Bella laughed along.

Me and Bella talk for a while while we made a light snack. In three hours we be going to Jaspers family home. I was so scared, and I don't know why. I had already met the family, not Esme. I made egg and toast, with strawberry and bananna smoothie. We ate and they I chose to clean up while Bella was in the shower.

Never win first place, I don't support the team

I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin' right.

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself.

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else.

I wanna be somebody else, yeah.

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,

All you have to change is everything you are."

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty, that just ain't me.

Doctor, doctor won't you please describe somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself.

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else.

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worse enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else.

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin

A day in a life of someone else?

Don't let me get me.

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worse enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else.

"Nicole shut up. You sound like a cat had just been ran over." Bella shouted making me laugh.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

The muted light of yet another day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and gaze. And then the previous day flooded back to me after I had a talk with Edward in the forrest.

Flash Back

 _After Jasper took Nicole home, I asked Edward if we could go for a walk. I needed to get some air, and confront Edward, I knew his big secret. My head was still spinning a little, but I managed to keep balance somehow. The clouds were gray, and it started to rain._

 _Edward followed me close behind, like he was stalking prey. I dropped my orange school bag onto the ground and took a couple of steps forward. I was nervouse as hell._

 _"You're impossibly fast, and strong. You're skin is - is pale and white ice cold, you're eyes change colour, and sometimes you speak...like your from a different time. You never eat or drink anything, and you don't go out in the sunlight," I paused, taking a couple of deep breaths, and then continued._

 _"How old are you?" I asked, my voice shook._

 _"I'm seventeen." He replied behind me, his breath tickling my neck._

 _"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked, my back still facing him._

 _"A while." That was his answer._

 _"I know what you are."_

 _Everything seemed to slow down, like the world stopped spinning underneath my feet. Only noise I could hear was the birds flying and tweeting._

 _"Say it," He paused. "Out loud."_

 _"Vampire." I replied._

 _"Are you afraid?"_

 _I turned to face him. "No."_

 _"Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?"_

 _I took a couple of deep breaths, which I didn't notice that I was holding my breath. "You won't hurt me." I told him._

 _Edward stared, he didn't blink. He roughly grabbed my arm, and started pulling me along with him. He walked so fast, that I nearly tripped over my own feet._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"Up the mountain, out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight."_

 _Edward lifted me up onto his back, and started running with speed, that I have never seen before. Everything was a blurr, and I felt cold, not from Edward, but from the breeze whipping me in the face and body. He continued up the mountain, the sunlight breaking through the trees. Edward slowed down, putting me back on the ground. He continued walking towards the open sunlight. I could see he was unbuttoning his shirt._

 _"This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know that we are different."_

 _Edward in the sunlight was shocking, his pale skin sparkled, like a thousand tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface._

 _"You're beautiful." I told him truthfully._

 _He chuckled. "This is the skin of a killer Bella."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"I'm a killer."_

 _"I don't believe that." I told him, struggling to climb over a tree root. It was hard to keep up with him._

 _"That's because you believe a lie." He stopped walking, and faced me."That's because I'm the worlds most dangerouse predator. Everything about me invited you in, my voice, my face, even my smell. As if we needed any of that."_

 _Edward moved so fast causing me to gasp. I looked around, he was nowhere in sight._

 _"As if you could out-run me." He shouted, while he stood on a huge rock. He then moved with speed again, only the sound of strong breeze could I hear. He stopped in front of me._

 _"As if you could fight me off." He said, ripping a tree trunk from the earth and throwing it across the forrest like it weighed nothing. " I was designed to kill."_

 _I nodded. " I don't care."_

 _"I've killed people before."_

 _"It doesn't matter. The past is the past."_

 _"I wanted to kill you...I never wanted human blood so much in my life." He admitted._

 _"I trust you."_

 _"Don't." He whispered._

 _"I'm here, I trust you." I said moving in just to be close to him. He looked shocked, and moved back with speed just to get away from me._

 _"My family, were different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals, we learn to control our thirst. It's you, your scent, it's like a drug to me. You're like my personal brand of heroine." He said climbing down a tree._

 _"Why did you hate me so much when we met?"_

 _"I did. I still don't know if I can control myself."_

 _I moved forward, climbing the tree while he moved back. Our faces inches apart. "I know you can."_

 _He moved away, I followed._

 _"I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what your thinking." He said moving closer, trapping me with both of his arms next to my shoulders._

 _"Now I'm afraid." I admitted._

 _"Good." He moved back._

 _I moved forward. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of loosing you, making me disappear."_

 _"You don't know how long I've waited for you... So I'm a lion who fell in love with a lamb." He pressed his hand over my heart._

 _"What a stupied lamb."_

End Of Flash Back

After been in the shower, I quickly got dressed in to jeans and a simple long sleeved t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair quickly. I was so nervouse, Edward will be here any minuet.

"Nicole shut up. You sound like a cat had just been ran over." I shouted, but couldn't hold my laughter in.

I walked in my bedroom closing the door. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin, Edward stood there near the window.

"Don't do that." I huffed.

"What." He chuckled.

"Pop out of nowhere." I told him.

He chuckled again. You were a very deep sleeper; I didn't miss anything," His eyes gleamed. "Then the talking came after, then I think you had a nightmare."

I pouted, then groaned. "What did you hear?"

His eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."

I hid my face against his shoulder. "You already knew that." I mumbled.

"It was nice to hear, just the same."

"I love you." I whispered.

"You are my life now," he answered simply.

There was nothing more to say for that moment. He rocked us back and forth as the room grew lighter.

"Are you exited to meet the rest of the family." He asked.

I gulped.

"Are you afraid now?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes, Nicole seems okay." I admitted, how could I deny it - he could see my eyes.

"Your sister hides her fears well, I little too well. Sopmetimes Jasper can't pick up her emotions, but, she is brave like you. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of them," I explained. "I'm afraid they won't . . . like me. They already like Nicole."

He chuckled. "Your not afraid that your going to be in a house full of vampires, but afraid that they won't like you." He mused.

"Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone like me . . . home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?"

"Oh, they all ready know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know" - he smiled, but his voice was harsh - "On weather I'd bring you back, we have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."

"And Jasper making you feel warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that."

"You paid attention." he smiled approvingly.

"I've been known to do that every now and again." I grimced. "So did Alice see me coming?"

His reaction was strange. "Something like that, she saw your sister with glowing blue eyes, her and Jasper very happy . . . but there was a dark figure in the background all fuzzy, but Alice said your sister seemed in love with the figure. Then she saw you, she know how much trouble I was having coping with the smell of your blood." He said.

Uncomfortably, turning away so I couldn't see his eyes. I stared at him curiously. I was still wondering why he responded that way when I mentioned Alice. He stood in the middle of my bedroom, the statue of Adonis again, staring abstractedly out of the window. Then his eyes were back on me, and he smiled his heart breaking smile.

"And you should introduce me to your farther, too, I think."

"He's at work, plus he already knows you." I reminded him.

"As your boyfriend I mean."

I stared at him with suspicion. "Why?"

"Isn't that customary?" he asked innocently, but continued.

"He's already met Jasper." he said.

"I don't know." I admitted. My dating history gave me few references points to work with. Not that any normal rules of dating applied here.

"That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to . . . I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

His smile was patient. "I'm not pretending. Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not? he demanded.

I stiffed a laugh. "Okay."

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

It was hard for me to concentrait, last night an unknown vampire crossed our boarder and over heard us talking about Nickie and Bella. I was so worried that the unknown vampire knew that two humans knew about our secret and law number one. I worried that the vampire would go to the Volturi, then we'd all be in danger and my mate would end up dead by the hands of Cauis. Or is Aro knew that Nickie was a banshee, he would use her as a weapon, her screams could take out a vampire army.

I wore my casual cloths, dark gray shirt and black jeans. I glanced in the mirror and ran my fingers roughly through my wavy hair.

"Jasper, Esme said you have to drink this." Adam said, passing me a glass of animals blood, mountine lion.

"I went hunting last night."

"I know. You know Esme worries to much." He replied.

I chuckled and drank the blood slowly. My golden eyes more brighter. Adam was already gone, Edward was close buy with Bella, they were two miles away listening to classical music. The family was in the kitchen cooking italian food, with the cooking channel on.

I jumped out of my bedroom window, and jumped on my motorcycle Ducati 848. Lucky it wasn't raining, not that cold. I started my bike, heading towards Nickie's home. It took me fifteen minuets to get there, I could hear her singing in the shower.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief,

And you'll always know that your father's a thief,

And you won't understand the cause of your grief,

But you'll always follow the voices beneath.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Guiless son, your spirit will hate her,

The flower who married my brother the traitor,

And you will expose his puppeteer behavior,

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Guileless son, each day you grow older,

Each moment I'm watching my vengence unfold,

For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul,

Will die in returning the birthright he stole.

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty, only to me.

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep.

I frowned, I have heard of the lullaby before, but it was a long time ago. A lullaby what is long forgotten.

I growled, I couldn't stop thinking about Nickie in the shower, water dripping down her pink flesh, turning her skin red with the heat of the water. Water dripping down her neck begging for me to bite and taste her sweet blood and mark her as mine. I growled, she is mine. Mine. Mine.

The tightening feeling in my trousers grew, leaving me in more frustration than before. The Major in me wanted to break free, but it was hard for me to push him back. He wants her more than me and we both fight for dominance, the strongest one to claim her. I knew I couldn't do that, I knew I had to wait. I knew Nickie wanted to wait till she is married.

I pushed the Major back, and I needed to take control . . . for now. Nickie will see the Major soon. I listened, the water had stopped, her wet feet dancing on the floor. I waited outside, sitting on my mororcycle waiting for her to be ready.

After about twenty minuets, I decided to knock on the door. I heard her walking downstairs slowly. The locks clicked, and did so the keys. The door open to reveal my mate, she wore a light brown long dress with feather print, and a cream plain blouse. Her black hair was straight, two plats wrapped around her head to look like a head band.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

She smiled, and blushed. " Thank you, you do too . . . I mean, you look handsome."

I smiled and kissed her on the lips, I could taste blood orange lip gloss. I pulled back to let her breath.

" You ready." I asked.

"Yes, lets do this."

I waited for Nickie as she walked around the house locking the windows and doors. I took her hand and led her towards my motorcycle. She looked horrorfied.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" I asked her.

" No never." She admitted.

" Don't worry love, I'll drive slow."

I held her steady as she sat at the back of the bike and passed her my spare helmet. I sat infront of her as she wrapped her arms around my chest. I started the bike and drove slowly towards my family home. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing father apart, getting bigger.

I turned onto an unpaved road, it was unmarked, barley visable among the ferns. The forrest enroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees.

I felt Nickie wrap her arms around me more tight, as her chest pressed into my back. I growled, my chest rumbled. I was happy that she didn't notice it.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose amoung them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped the first story. I didn't know what I had expected, but it definitley wasn't this.

The house was amazing, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportined. The windows and doors were either part of the original structured of a perfect restoration. I could hear a river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forrest.

"Wow."

"You like it?" Jasper smiled.

I nodded. "It had a certain charm."

"Esme designed the house, then built it." Jasper told me.

"She is talented." I replied.

"Ready." Jasper asked opening the door.

I nodded nervously.

"You look lovley. Esme would love you." He took my hand easily, without thinking about it. We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tention; he switched my emotion with calm. I smiled, he held his hands more tightly, his thumb rubbed smoothing circles into the back of my hand. Jasper opened the door for me.

Inside the house was amazing. It was bright, very open and very large. There must of been three or four rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create on wide space. The back, South-facing wall had been entirly replaced with glass, and , beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river.

Standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano. I followed Jasper up some stairs, and paused at the sight, hundereds of graduation caps.

" Are these all yours." I asked.

"Some of them, we move around a lot so people wouldn't know of our kind. So we repeat school, it's kind of like a joke."

I laughed. As we continued going up the stairs, I could smell throughout the house, italian food. My mouth watered and my stomach made a sound. Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay love." He said kissing the top of my head.

I jumped when I heard a glass break. Jasper stopped walking.

"I'm so sorry about this."

"What for?"

"Perfect." A voice rose, it sounded like Rosalie.

"Yea, it's just because, I know you guys don't eat." It sounded like Bella.

"Of course, it's very considerate of you." A warm, calm voice spoke up. I didn't recognise it, I guess it was Esme.

"Ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward sounded irritated.

"Yea, lets just keep protending like this isn't dangerouse for all of us." Rosalie sounded upset.

"I would never . . . tell anybody. But Nicole knows though."

"But Nickie isn't dangerouse, she isn't fully human." Rosalie snapped.

"What's the difference." Bella said.

 _Ouch._

"Nickie is half banshee, she is not a fret to our kind, or any kind in that matter. The law is okay by that. Your human." Rosalie shreeked.

"Rosalie knows you won't say anything." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, well the problem is that you guys have become public." Emmett spoke up.

"No, she should know. The entire family would be implicated if anyone finds out." Rosalie sounded more worried.

"As in, I-I would become the meal," Bella stuttered.

Everyone laughed.

"Not to us, but the law." Rosalie mumbled.

"Rosalie." Edward hissed.

"Hi Bella." Alice spoke up. "Where's Nickie." She asked.

"Home, she's waiting for Jasper to pick her up." Bella replied.

"Jaspers bike is out the front, and he is also around the house." Adam said.

"With Nicole?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I don't smell her. I guess he is going to pick her up soon." Adam replied.

Jasper frowned and looked at me. I was confused. Jasper leaned forward and smelled my skin and blood. He pulled back wide eyes, then smiled.

"You masked your scent, I can't even smell your blood."

"H-how." I asked, I was freaked out.

"I don't know, how do I feel other peoples emotions." He replied.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I replied.

He chuckled. "That's the answer."

We walked up the stairs, as Bella and Edward went in another direction. His parents waited to greet us as they stood in a rather large kitchen. I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, yet I couldn't help but be strucked again by his youth. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before.

She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft caramel-coloured hair, reminded me of the ingenues of the silent movie era. She was small, slender. less angular, more rounded than the others. They both dressed casually, in the light colours that matched the inside of the house. They both smiled in welcome, but made no more to approach us.

"Carlisle, and this is Esme," He paused. "This is Nicole."

"Welcome Nicole." Carlisle's steps was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," She said sincerely.

"I'm glad to meet you too." I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale-snow white in the flesh.

"Hi Nickie." Alice said, pulling me into a hug and kissed my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely.

"I can't smell your scent or blood." She said.

"Neather can I." Adam said smelling the air.

"She blocked her scent somehow." Jasper spoke up and held my hand.

"Interesting." Carlisle said supprised.

"When did you find our you can block your scent?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." I didn't know what to say.

"I only found out while we was standing on the stairs, whilse Rosalie was in a bad mood." Jasper said.

No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there-tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spreaded through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. I also realised that Rosalie and Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Your gift might be something to do with you been a banshee." Adam said.

I looked away trying to be polite. My eyes wondered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I suddenly remembered mine and Bella's childhood fantasy that, should I ever win a lottery, I would buy a grand piano for our mother. She wasn't really good-she only played for herself on our secondhand upright - but I loved to watch her play. She was happy, absorbed - she seemed like a new mysterious being to me then, someone outside the "mom" persona I took for granted. She'd put us through lessons, of course, but like most kids, I whined until she let me quit. Because I wasn't aloud outside to play with others, because I was a freak, and scared to make friends, I stayed indoors and took up voilin lessons and online lessons, while Bella played outside and took ballet lessons.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head towards the piano.

"Used too, but I took up the voilin. Do you play?" I asked.

"No, she laughed. "It's Edwards piano, Jasper plays the guitar."

"Really."

"Jasper didn't tell you?"

"No." I said with a playful glare.

Jasper showed me around the house, the place had style, new and old, every bedroom was so light. Jasper showed me his bedroom, the silver coloured walls, the white carpet with a large fur black rug in the middle of the floor. He had a desk, with laptop and printer. On the wall 50 inch flat screen TV and a playstation. On one wall was covered with books, war, Texas history and other things. In one corner of the room was a guitar. His bed was king size, lush pillows and silk sheets with a black head board.

"Not what you expect." Jasper asked.

"No." I replied.

Jasper chuckled. ":You was probably thinking dungon and coffins."

I laughed. "Something like that. I thought you might sleep upside down."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around my back, our chest touched.

"Coffins and sleeping upside down is a myth. Us vampires don't sleep at all."

"Ever." I asked stunned. "How about a stake to the heart, holy water and garlic."

"You have already seen me in the sunlight, we don't burn from the sun. Holy water doesn't do anything, and garlic, Esme was useing it in the kitchen. And a stake will snap in half, it won't peirce our skin. Our skin is like stone, only way to kill us is by rupping our body in half and then set fire to it." He explained.

I shivered. "So, how do you turn someone, I guess blood is a myth too."

"Venom, it's what makes our skin cold and stone like. The venom freezes inside when we turn, the pain is the worst, like acid melting the skin. It depends on the vampire who bit the person, and the venom, it can take three days or a week for the person to turn into a newborn."

I frowned. "Newborn."

"A new made vampire. Vampire - defined as any vampire who is less than one year from it's date of transformation - is different from a more mature vampire in behavior and appearance. The newborn is plagued by an unrelating and will feed as often as possiable. The thirst is so maddening in the first year, that most newborns are more animalistic and wild than their cold counterparts. They are marked as physically different by their vibrantly crimson irises, though in other ways they look the same as mature vampires. Their behaviour is more diverse than their appearance. As they age, their behavior generally becomes more rational and constant." Jasper explained.

I stood there listening, it interested me.

"That's why us vampires have laws to follow."

"Vampires have laws." I asked stunned.

Jasper nodded. "I can tell you want to learn more. The person to ask is Carlisle."

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I led Nickie back to a room, I pointed out as Carlisle office. I paused outside the door.

"Come in." Carlisle voice invited.

I opened the door to a high - ceilinged room with tall, West facing window. The walls were paneled, in dark wood - where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering book shelves that reached high above my head and held more books. Carlisle sat behind a huge mohogany desk in a leather chair.

"Jasper, what can I do you for?" he asked, raising from his seat.

I cleared my voice, and looked at Nickie as she looked around the room in amazement. " I wanted to show Nickie some of our history." I said. I could feel that she was excited. "Well our history, actually."

"We didn't mean to disturb you." Nickie apologized.

I could feel that she was feeling bad, she was thinking that she had disturbed Carlisle from his work.

Carlisle chuckled. "Jasper had told me that you like history Nickie, so don't worry about it. Where are you going to start?"

"The Waggoner." I replied, placing a hand on Nickies shoulder. She smiled. Everytime I touched her, even in the most casual way, it felt like my heart had an reaction. The wall we faced now, was covered with framed pictures off all sizes, some in vibrant colours, others all dull monochromes. I gently pulled Nickie to the far left, standing infront of a small squared oil painting in a plain wooden frame.

"London in the sixteen - fifties." Nickie said.

I smiled. "Well done ma'ma." She blushed.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle added, from a few feet behind us. Nickie flinched, she didn't hear him approach. I squeezed her hand.

"Will you tell the story?" I asked. Nickie twisted a little to see Carlisle reaction.

He met our gaze and smiled. "I would, but I'm actually running late for work. Edward knows the story." he added.

"All ready here." Edward said coming into the office with Bella on his back. I heard Nickie giggle.

"Okay, lets give the girl our history lesson." Edward mused.

I watched as my mate and Bella look at each picture with interest. I could feel from the both of them they were ecited.

"What happened then? Nickie asked, staring at me and Edward.

"When did he realized what had happened to him?" Bella asked.

I glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image cought their interest. It was a large landscape in dull colours - an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest.

"When he knew what he had become," Edward said quietly, "he rebelled against it. Carlisle tried to destroy himself. But thats not easily done."

I listened to Edward while he was telling the story.

"How?" Bella asked.

"He jumped from great heights," Edward told my mate and his, his voice impassive. "He tried to drown himself in the ocean . . . but he was too younge to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist . . . feeding . . . while he was still so new. The instinct is more powerfull then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill him self with starvation." I explained.

"Is that possible." Nickie's voice was faint.

"No, there are a very few ways we can be killed." Edward spoke up. "So he grew up very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populance, recognizing that his will-power was weakening too. For months he woundered by night, seeking the loneliest places loathing himself . . . one night, a herd of deers passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without throught. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. Over the next months his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again. He swam to France and -" Edward was cut off.

"He swan to France?" Nickie asked.

I chuckled. "People swim the channel all the time love." I reminded her. Bella laughed a little.

"Swimming is easy for us-" Edward said.

"Everything is easy for you." Bella griped.

I waited, and chucled. Edward looked amused.

"We won't interrupt again, we promise." Nickie fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

I chuckled darkly, and Edward finished his sentence.

"Because, technically, we don't need to breath."

"You-" Bella was cut off.

"No, you guys promised. Do you want to hear the story or not?" I said trying not to laugh.

"You can't spring something like that on us, and then expect us not to say anything." Bella mumbled.

"Agreed." Nickie piped up, and gave me a smile.

I chuckled. I lifted my hand, moving it to rest against Nickie's neck. The speed of her heart reacted to that.

"You don't have to breath." She demanded.

"No, it's not necessary. Just a habit." I told her.

"How long can you go . . . without breathing?" Bella asked.

"Indefinitely, I suppose; I don't know. It gets abit uncomfortable - being without a sense of smell." Edward told her.

"A bit uncomfortable." I joked. Me and Edward chuckled a little, and Bella and Nickie looked confused.

I wasn't paying that much attention, it was the way my mate and her sister looked at Edward, but something made him grow somber. His hand dropped to his side and he stood very still, his eyes fixed on Bella's face. His features were immobile as stone. Nickie cleared her throat, making me look at her soft features.

"So - Carlisle was swimming to France."

I paused, getting back to the story. Reflexively, my eyes flickered to another picture - the most colourful of them all, the most ornately framed, and the largest; it was twice as wide as the door it hung next to. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies.

"Carlisle swam to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine - and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives." Edwards expression became awed and hard, almost reverent.

"I can't edequately described the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital . . ." Edward stared off into space for a long moment.

I cleared my throat, to finish the story. Nickie held on to my arm, listening carefully. She is like me, a history buff. "He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers. Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted tham as gods, Aro, Marcus and Caius," I said, I nearly spat at their names.

I felt Nickie tense, and her body started to shake. I noticed a worried look on Bella's face, she stared at her sister with concern.

"What's wrong love." I asked.

"N-nothing. I-I tell you later." Her voice sounded timied, I could feel she was scared.

"Bella." Edward called.

I watched Bella looking at her sister, their eyes never breaking contact, like they were speaking through mind link.

"It's not my place to say." Bella said looking back to her sister.

"Continue." Nickie said, I knew that she wanted to change the subject.

"Nightime patrons of the arts." Edward hissed.

"What happened to them?" Nickie asked, her fingertips hovering over the canvas.

"They're still here, as they have been for who knows how many millennia stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, byt they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the new world. He demanded of finding others like him. He was very alone, you see." I finshed.

We stood there in silence, we let our mates take the new information sink in. Off course there is more to the history, but I thought that this is enough history for one day. I knew that Edward wanted to tell his side of his story to Bella. I wanted to tell Nickie my history about Maria, but I didn't want to scare her about my past.

Alice walked in, almost danced into Carlisle office on her tip-toes, her movements were so graceful - to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Adam, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle schocked. He stared at my face, and I wondered if he was testing the atmosphere the same way I do. Adam can scence peoples emotions threw the colours of someones aura. Edward chuckled.

"Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you guys and girls game?" Adam asked.

"You should bring Bella and Nickie." Alice chirped. I saw Adam throw a quick glance at her.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Nickie.

She seemed ecited. "Sure, if Bella comes."

Bella nodded, feeling unsure. "Um, where are we going?" She asked.

"We have to wait for the thunder to play ball - you'll see why." I told them.

"Will we need an umbrella?" Nickie asked.

"Will they?" I asked Alice.

"No, the storm will hit over town. It should hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Are you ready to play ball." I asked my mate.

"Sure." Nickie said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters from the books or films Twilight. I only own my characters Nickie and Adam. Everything is ownede by Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Once again, my sister has changed my Story Title and the summery. I am almost finished, only one more chapter to do. Next will be the second story, so please leave comments and follow.**

 **If you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**

 **Also, some lovely readers have asked me for some background on Adam, so I took my time in doing so.**

 **Muse-Supermassive black hole**

 **30 seconds to mars-hurricane**

 **Soooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Name:** Adam Cullen

 **D.O.B:** Around 1880

 **Date Of Transformation:** Around 1910, approximatly age 24 or 25

 **Source Of Transformation:** Alice Cullen

 **Place Born:** Scotland, England

 **Hair Colour:** Dark brown, short with three strands of jaw length braided hair with a few feathers.

 **Eye Colour:** Gold

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Physical Description:** Avarage build, pale skin with hint of beige colour

 **Special Abilities:** Memory eraiser. When Adam looks at someone for a short amount of time, he can take someones memory, he doesn't have to make body contact.

 **Education/Occupation:** He has attended hight school and collage several times. He owns a factory making military weapons, and owns a car factory. He even had teached Rosalie how to build cars and bikes.

 **Hobbies:** Ice hocky, Reading crime novels, painting and computer hacher.

 **Family/Coven Relationships:** Married to Alice in 1931. He considers Carlisle and Esme as his parents; Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper as siblings. Nickie and Bella as sisters in-law. Renesmee as neice and Jayden and Elijah as his nefew.

 **Personal History:** Adam McClelland. His father name Aindreas McClelland II, moved to England in 1885. His father met an English Opear singer Florance Carson, who raised him at the age of four. His birth mother Mairi died shortly after child birth. He lived on a farm, helping his father with the crops. Adam was home school by Florance, he took on books learning law at the age of eight. In 1892 at age twelve, his father passed away in his sleep. Florance started drinking and abused him since the age of fifteen. He ran away from home a year after, living on the streets and stealing to survive. Adam was almost killed when he was trampled on by horses while he was sleeping in a barn, Adam was close to death till Alice came along. In 1920, Aro had heard of his gift and was sent to Italy. Adam turned the offer down, and so did Alice. They came across Carlisle and Edward whilse leaving Italy.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

"How are you at baseball?" Emmett asked.

"Not so good, I miss the ball all the time."

"What about Bella?" Adam asked.

"Bella, she falls over her own feet." I replied.

After the history lesson, I had much to think about. Learning about Carlisle past was an eye opener for me, to learn how he struggled becoming a vampire, and how he coped with the hunger. Two centuries to learn not to hurt anyone, to keep the monster hidden inside at bay. I just couldn't imagen how much pain he was in, the pain at all most keeping human.

The pain of watching Esme getting sick after loosing her child, slowly dying day by day, having to choose to say goodbye or to turn her. It must of been a heard thing for him to do, but then again, love can make you do strange things. Seeing Esme now, for only a short period of time, I could tell that it was worth it. She seemed happy with Carlisle, the love they both shared you could feel it when you walk through the room.

The other thing that keeps coming in to my mind, is the picture of Carlisle's friends. Aro, Marcus and Caius. There names made me feel uneasy. It made me want to run away and hide. Since I saw the painting, Caius face haunted me sending chills down my spine.

But the weird thing is that I have the same ache in my chest I have with Jasper, like a pull feeling towards Caius. The pull in my chest was stronger that the only way for it to stop was to be close to them.

How bad am I, thinking of two men at the same time. I feel like I am not loyal. It's like I am doing wrong, wanting and feeling like I should be with them. I have experienced what love feels like, now it feels like that I am in love with someone else, and pushing the other person away. But I don't want to push them away. In some strange way, I want them with me. I feel more stronger when I think about it. Am I being selfish? Am I being cruel?

I'm happy that Edward can't read my thoughts, if so, would he be upset that I am thinking about another man, well vampire. I don't want to hurt Jasper or any of his family.

"What are you thinking about love?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle history, it was really an eye opener. I mean the pain he went through to be the person he is now. He is amazing."

"He is. If it wasn't for Alice that saw me coming, I won't be the same man who I am now." he replied.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "That love, is for another day."

"Awww." I pouted, giving him by best puppy eyes.

I watched as the family got the game stuff ready. Rosalie came down the stairs wearing her baseball kit with a blue hat, Emmett followed after. Alice skipped into the room with Adam smiling at her from ear to ear.

"Edward is meeting everyone on the field." Alice told everyone.

"Is Bella coming?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Alice chirped.

"Bella and Nickie can be umpire with me." Esme said walking in the room with Carlisle.

"You're not playing." Emmett asked, almost hurt.

"Emmett, she won't be able to see the ball." Adam reminded.

"That sucks. Come'on, lets play some vampire baseball." Emmett shouted. He reminded me of Joe from Family Guy.

I jumped in the back of Rosalie's truck, Jasper sitting next to me. Emmett sat in the front waiting for Rosalie. Jasper chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Rose is doing her hair." Emmett said almost bored. "Man, she is taking to long." Emmett moaned.

"That's because I'm a woman." She said appearing by her truck.

"A whole lot of woman." Emmett joked then burst out laughing.

"Let's go." Alice sang, jumping in the back of Carlisle car.

The car and truck started, and Carlisle led the way, Rosalie followed close behind, her radio on low. Emmett mumbled along to Aerosmith, very badly out of tune. It wasn't long before the truck pulled to a stop. The clouds grew darker, and the tempature dropped. Jasper smiled wistfully.

He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium. I could see the others; Esme, Emmett and Adam, sitting on a bare outcropping rock. Much father out I could see, Rosalie and Alice, what looked like they were throwing the ball to one another.

Carlisle was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart? I saw Edward driving onto the edge of the field, backing up so the jeep was inside the forrest. Bella hopped out the jeep looking more pale, and shaking. Was Edward that bad at driving?

"It's time." Alice announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forrest beyond us, and then crashed Westward towards town. I placed one ear phone in my ear and flicked through some music.

"Earie, isn't it?" Emmett said winking at me. I laughed, as Bella stiffly walked next to me and Jasper, Edward followed close behind.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Adams hand and they ran towards the oversized field. Adam was nearly as graceful and just as fast.

"Are you ready to play ball." Edward asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the "P"

"Go team." Bella tried to sound enthusiastic.

Japer and Edward snickered, after messing mine and Bella's hair, then bounced off after the other two. Jasper's run was more aggressive, like running towards a battle without any weapons, he quickly over took Alice and Adam. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked us, and I realised I was staring openmouthed after him. I quickly reasembled my expression and nodded. Esme walked in the middle of us. She matched her stride to ours.

"You don't play with them." Bella asked shyly.

"No, I play refree - I like to make sure they don't cheat." She explained.

"We don't cheat." Emmett called.

I laughed. "So they like to cheat, then." I asked.

"Oh yes - you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you two would think that they were raised by a pack of wolves."

We laughed. "You sound like mom."

Another crack of thunder began. Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases. Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound. Emmett was swinging an aluminium bat; it whistled almost untraceable through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there - father from the pitcher's mound then I would have thought possiable.

"All right, batter up." Esme called.

Oh baby don't you know I suffer

Oh baby can't you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?

Ooh, you set my soul alight

Ooh, you set my soul alight.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermassive

(Ooh, you set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the...

(Ooh, you set my soul...)

Into the supermassive.

I thought I was a fool for no one

Ooh baby I'm a fool for you

You're the queen of the superficial

And how long before you tell me the truth.

Ooh, you set my soul alight

Ooh, you set my soul alight.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstar sucked into the supermassive

(Ooh, you set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the...

(Ooh, you set my soul...)

Into the supermassive.

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole.

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the...

(Ooh, you set my soul...)

Into the supermassive.

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole.

Rosalie was the first to hit the ball, everything was such a blurr, that I didn't see much of anything. Rosalie ran around the bases and just made it in time as Esme caught the ball. Esme through the ball back to Alice. Alice through the ball, Calisle hit the ball causing another crack to errupted I thought Carlisle broke the bat. He moved fast, but I knew what Esme meant by Edward was more fast. Home run. Jasper was next, be bounced the bat in his hands, back and forth on one arm. Alice through the ball, another crack in the sky. I watched in amazement as Edward and Emmett both jumped into the air and collided with one another. Another home run. Alice through the ball and Rosalie hit it.

"Out." Bella said.

Rosalie growled as she walked passed Bella, but winked at me.

"Come'on babe, it's just a game." Emmett called.

"Stop." Alice shouted.

My eyes were on Jasper. I watched as Edward stared at Alice, but Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"Alice?" Adams voice was tense.

"I didn't see. They were traveling more quicker than I thought." She talked fast. Adam leaned over her, his posture protective.

"What changed?" He asked.

"They heard us playing, and they changed their path," She said.

"How long?" Carlisle said looking at me and Bella.

"Less than five minuest. They're running - they want to play."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three." Alice replied.

"Three," Emmett scoffed. "Let them come." He said cracking his knuckles.

I watched as the others turned to the field, looking deep into the forrest.

"Take your hair down." I heard Edward say to Bella in a low voice.

"That won't help, I can smell her across the field." Rosalie said and stood in front of me.

"Nicole?" Edward called, I jumped and turned to face him. "Try and block your scent."

I frowned. "I don't know how too."

Jasper leaned close to my ear. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me close to him. "Stay very still, keep quiet and stay by my side." He whispered in my ears sending shivers down my spine.

I looked deep into his eyes. "Always."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward muttered. "It was stupied, irresponsible to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

They emerged one by one from the forrest. The first vampire I saw was male, but he held back letting another male vampire walk in the front, he was tall, a dark haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; all I could see was the colour of her red hair. The other male, had his arm drapped around the womans shoulders, his hair was a dirty blonde. As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens.

Their walk was cat lik, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary cloths; jeans and casual button down shirt in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. Their cloths were frayed, through, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's orange hair was filled with leaves.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the most polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Adam, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. The man in front was easily most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard muscled, but nothing next to Emmett's brawns. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of white polished teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restless between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me and Bella. Her posture was distincly feline.

The second male hovered behind them, slighter than the leader, his blond hair and regular features both nondescribed. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but red. All of a sudden, flashes in my mind played, like flipping the pages of a book quickly. I remembered the dream, dads friend on a boat with a small dog. The pictures were clear as day, as I watched as they killed him, rupping his skin apart like wild animals, then killing the dog afterwards. It was them who killed him. Edward stiffed and I knew he read my mind. The dark haired man stepped forward.

"We thought we heard a game," he said, his voice relaxed. He had a slight French sccent.

"I'm Laurent, this is my friends and family Victoria and her mate James."

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. And these are my adoptive sons and daughters, Emmett, and Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Adam and Nicole." He pointed us out in groups. I felt shocked when he said mine and Bella's name.

Laurent stared at me, his eyes going straight into my soul. "A banshee." He said stunned. He forced a smile. "The Volturi would be impressed."

I stiffed at the name. Jasper noticed and pulled me close to his side, growling a warning. I was happy that he never noticed Bella. If so, there would be a fight. Jasper had told me some vampires laws. Humans are not supposed to know about them, if so, the Cullens would be given the death sentence.

"Why would that be?"

"A rumor. One banshee would be a mate to one of the kings, and would have a fully human child, with great power. She would be their queen, and queen to other vampires. I'm surprised that you havn't told the Volturi yet, you know the law. If a banshee exists, take her to the Volturi, if hide her, death. You know the Volturi would not halm her." Laurent explained.

"Okay, I missed that law." I thought.

"Nicole, is Jaspers mate, not one of the kings." Carlisle replied.

"The Major and the banshee, what. ." Laurent mumbled, he sounded irritated with me and Jasper together. Laurent never took his eyes of me. Rosalie crouched down ready to pounce like a cat. Laurent faked smiled, and took a step back.

"Do you have room for a few more player?" Laurent asked, quickly changing the subject.

Carlisle smiled, matching Laurent's tone of voice. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We'd headed north, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood."

"No, this region is usually empty exept for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves," Carlisle replied. "Why don't you come back to our home, we can take more comfortable."

James and Victoria exchanged looks at the mention of the word "home" but Laurent controlled his expression better. "That sounds very interesting, and welcome. . . We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle refined appearance.

"You have caused us some trouble with your hunting." Adam jumped in.

"We headed the humans South, you should be safe." Victoria said.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area." Carlisle explained.

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We were out of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran down my spine.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us - Adam and Emmett, you can go with Jasper and Edward with their mates to the jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Mine and Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze. Edward and Jasper stiffened, and the second vampire James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing Bella, his nostrils flaring. A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward and James bared their teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from James throat. It was nothing like the playfull sound sounds I usually hear. It was a sound of a wolf like creature, a beast hidden deep inside Jasper. Chills ran from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes.

"Someone has upset the Major." Adam growled at the three vampires, as in a warning.

James chose to ignore Adam's warning. "What's this, you brought a snack." He exclaimed in open surprise.

"She's with us." Carlisle said, directly to James.

James snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lips curled high above his teeth. Jasper's body shape changed, he was the same size as Emmett. Even more monster like. This has to be the Major.

"I have never seen the Major, but, you have broke two laws, one the banshee is the Volturie's, and two, a human knows about us. Carlisle, Aro would be dissapointed in you." Laurent taurnt.

"I said, she is with us." Carlisle warned.

"But this one is human," Laurent protested.

"Like I said, Bella is Edwards mate." Emmett snapped.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing - trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle voice was still cool. "We'll show you the way, Adam, Emmett and Rosalie?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me and Bella from view. Alice was instantly at our side. Emmett stood in front of James.

"Let's go." Edward said to us.

The whole time I have frozen in place, terrified into absolute immortality. Terrified at these three vampires who stood in front of us, I have seen in the dreams, what these vampires can do. I'm scared of Bella's safety, and mine as well. I had a bad feeling, like Laurent had something planned up his sleeves. That he said that I belonged to the Volturi, what does the Volturi want with me? In my stomach, it's not a good feeling.

Edward had gripped onto Bella's elbow sharply causing her to whimper. Jasper carried me. Alice and Esme were close behind us, hiding Bella. I watched Bella stumble along side Edward, she had fear written across her face. Once we were into the trees, Edward slung Bella over his back. Jasper moved with speed, that it was hard for me to breath. I gripped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes with fright. Jasper said vampires were fast, he wasn't kidding, it scared me. We reached the Jeep in a short time, Edward barely slowed as he flung Bella in the backseat. Edward tried to get the belt on around Bella.

"I've got it." Bella screamed.

Alice was already in the front seat, Jasper between us, Edward started the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backwards. Edward was growling something to fast for us to understand.

"Where's Esme?" I asked.

"Running beside us." Jasper said kissing the top on my head.

The trip was much worse this time, and the darkness only made it more frightning. Alice and Jasper glaring outside the window. We hit the main road, our speed increased. We were heading South, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

No one answered. No one even looked at us.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking us?"

I flinshed at Bella's sudden out burst.

"We have to get you two away from here - far away - now." Edward said, never taking his eyes of the road.

"Turn around. You have to take me and Nicole home!" Bella shouted.

"I have too, please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take us back - Charlie will call the FBI!" Bella panicked.

Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward pull over."

He never, he kept on driving. "You don't understand," he roared in frustration. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that?"

I felt Jasper stiffen next to me. What did Jasper know, and what is a tracker.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Laurent. He's going to the Volturi."

"For what?"

"Nickie."

"What do they want with me?" I panicked.

"Laurent thinks that Carlisle was lying when we said you're Jaspers mate...Along time ago, one of the Volturi kings were deeply in love. Marcus was married to Aro's sister and mate, Didyme. Aro tried to change her, well he thought he had, but his venom kept on rejecting her body. Then Marcus changed her, the rumors were, while she was going through the change, she heard voices of people dying, and her own soul begging for the pain to stop. The noises got so loud, she screamed her death scream." Alice explained.

"She was a banshee." I asked.

"Yes, Aro didn't know it at the time. When Didyme screamed, it crushed her insides and shattered her heart and brain. The Volturi throught the vemon would change her, but they were wrong. She died. Aro blames himself for her death, and Marcus choose to remain with the Volturi to punnish himself. They put in a law after she died, if any banshee is discovered take them to the volturi for protection." Alice finished.

I frowned. "Our grand mother said that our female line were banshee's, it skipped mom and Bella."

"Was you're grandmother Irish?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think so, but her husband was. She used to live in Calafornia, but moved here in Forks at La'push." I replied.

"The reason why the Volturi never touched your grandmother was beacause she chose to live with wolves. The Volturi respected that, they knew she would be protected. Who did she marry?"

"Someone called George, We never met him, he passed away before we were born. But her mother was part Irish." Bella replied.

"Theres your answer. Folklore said that Banshee's who are Irish were powerful. The banshee screams can shatter glass, a building, even kill someone." Jasper told us.

"So you are saying that Nicole is a powerful banshee?" Bella asked.

"She might be. I can't hear her thought sometimes, and she can mask her scent. Jasper can't read her emotions. So I am saying she might be powerful." Edward replied.

"If the Volturi want you, the have to get passed the Irish coven." Jasper said.

"Irish. Cover?" Bella said in confusion.

"Yea, Liam, Maggie and Siobhan." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Irish are protectors of banshee. Liam's mother was the second banshee in the world."

We sat in silence till Edward spoke up. "Okay back to James. Tracking is his passion, his obsession - and he wants Bella. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where -" Bella was cut off.

Edward interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent from town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurents mouth. And the female, she is with him."

"Just like Demitri." Jasper hissed.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The Volturi's tracker, the best tracker in the world. When Laurent tells them about you, Aro will send out a tracker to get you." Alice explained.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Love, calm down. We will protect you." Jasper said pulling me into a hug. I cried, putting my face in his neck.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not." Edward hissed.

"W-what should I tell Charlie?"

"Tell your dad you can't stand another minuet in Forks. Pack the first thing your hand touches, and then get to your truck. You have fifteen minuets."

"What about Nicole."

"If your dad askes, tell him Jasper has took her out to dinner, then spending the night with Alice and Rosalie." Edward said.

"Text your dad." Jasper told me.

"You don't need too. I have already done it. He's cool." Alice said.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Charlie was waiting up for me. All the house lights were on. My mind was blank as I tried to think of a way to make him let me go. Edward pulled up slowly, Jasper picked Nicole up and vampire speen around the house so he could use his vampire strength to get on the top floor of her bedroom, so she can get some cloths and other things.

I hated it, I hated that my sister was in danger because I know about vampires and their world. I mean, I didn't think people from this day and age would be bothered if the supernatural existed. I know a couple of people who believe in vampires and walk around in plastic fangs and go down to underground clubs. And some people who have over grown body hair, and they believe that they are werewolves, I have no bother in that.

But now, Laurent has put Nicole in danger by going to the Volturi, to tell them that she is a banshee, but didn't he notice that she is half human too. Would they kill her, or keep her prisoner there. I hope not, I do not know what to do if anything bad had happened to her, and what would Charlie think. It would break him in half.

The engine cut off, pulling me out of my thoughts. I felt moisture fill up my eyes as I looked at Alice. I knew this was a just a faint taste of goodbyes, I would have to survive in the next hour, and the thought made the tears begin to spill. Edward opened the door for me and took my hand. He walked me swiftly towards the house. I ran and kicked the door open.

"Go away Edward, it's over!" I yelled at him, running inside and slamming the door shut on his face.

"Bella?" Charlie ran at me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him through my tears, which were flowing now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it. I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to retrieve my duffel bag. Charlie was pounding on the door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightening.

"I'm going home," I shouted.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice edged towards anger.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie was perplexed.

"No!" I yelled, my bag was pretty much full now.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie shouted through the door pounding again.

"I broke up with him!" I shouted back, jerking on the zipper of my bag. Edwards capable hands pushed mine away and zipped it smoothly.

"I be in the truck - go!" He whispered.

I unlocked the door and pushed Charlie roughly, struggling with my heavy bag as I ran down stairs.

"What happened." He yelled. "I thought you liked him."

"I do like him - that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down my roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupied, boring town like mom!"

My cruel words did their job - Charlie stayed frozen on the doorstep, stunned, while I ran into the night. I was hideously frightened of the empty yard. I ran wildly for the truck, visualizing a dark shadow behind me. I started the car, and Edward was by my side.

"He will forgive you." He said, reaching for my hand. "Pull over, let me drive."

Lights flared suddenly behind us. I stared out the back window, eyes wide with horror.

"It's just Alice, she has Jasper and Nicole."

I stared back at Alice's headlights when the truck suddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window. My bloodcurdling scream lasted a fraction of a second before Edward's hand clamped down on my mouth.

"It's Adam." He promised. "You're going to be safe."

He turned off into the invisiable drive, with Alice following behind. We drove right up to the house. The lights were bright. Edward picked me up, and went full speed into the house. Victoria stood there.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Victoria.

Victoria's face looked unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Alice danced to Adam's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together. Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and - when they flickered unwillingly to my face - furious.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Victoria in chilling tone.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "He wants her blood, he said it calls to him." Her voice was soft.

"He wants to mate her?" Emmett snapped.

Victoria shook her head. "No, kill her."

"Can you stop him?" Edward asked.

"Nothing stops james when he gets started."

"We'll bring him down." Emmett promised.

"You can't bring him down, I've never seen him like this. He's absolutely lethal." Victoria glanced at me and then at Nicole, then back to Edward. "Don't underestimate James, he's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled sense."

"Why are you helping."

"I don't know, I just want my mate back, he seems different there days."

"How about Laurent?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that." Victoria took another look around, and then hurried out the door.

I followed everyone to another room. It was a massive gararge. Three cars parked in a line.

"What's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"We'll lead him off, Adam and Alice will take them South." Edward said.

"And then?"

Edwards voice was deadly. "As soon as they are clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed.

Edward turned to Rosalie. "Get Bella up stairs and trade cloths," he commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" She hissed. "What is she too me? Except a menace - a danger you've chosen to inflice on all of us."

"Rose..." Emmett muttered.

"Esme?" He asked calmly.

"Off course." She said.

Esme was at my side in a heartbeat, swinging me up easily into her arms, and dashing up the stairs.

"What are we doing?" My voice was out of shock, but shocked how much strength Esme had. I mean she was smaller than me.

"Trying to confuse the smell." She said, I could hear her cloths falling to the floor.

"I'd don't think I'll fit..." I hesitated. I quickly stripped of my cloths, as Esme handed me a shirt, I quickly put the shirt on as she passed me her slacks. I yanked them on, but I couldn't get my feet out; they were too long. Somehow, she was already in my cloths. She pulled me back to the stairs, where Alice stood, a small leather bag in one hand.

It appeared that everything had been settled down stairs in our absence. Nickie was standing next to Jasper, who had his arm protectivly wrapped around her waist. She changed into some blue jeans and a hoodie, but they were a little to big for her, her hair was tied up. I knew she was scared out of her mind, I knew that she hasn't had a great life with her cursed gift but I'm happy she can accept her gift and move on. But she is my sister, and I would protect her at all costs.

I walked over to Nicole, and pulled her into a tight hug, she clinged to me for dear life. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carried a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulders. Carlisle handed something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing - it was a tiny cellphone.

"Esme and Rosalie would be taking your truck." Carlisle told me.

I nodded and glanced at Rosalie.

"Adam and Alice - take the Mercedes."

They nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep."

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "Will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredible still. Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle said walking to the Jeep.

But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his family as he pulled my face into his, lifting my feet of the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were ice cold and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his eyes burning into mine. We stood there, the others looking away from me as tears streaked down my face. The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand.

"Now," she said. Her and Rosalie were out the door. I heard the truck start,and then fade away. I watched as my sister hugged Jasper, they kissed for a long time. It was like watching a romantic movie.

"I love you." Jasper whispered to Nicole.

She gasped, eyes wide. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Nickie's POV**

No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave

No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe

No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain

Where did you go?

Where did you go?

Where did you go?

As days go by, the night's on fire.

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground.

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget

No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret

There is a fire inside of this heart

And a riot about to explode into flames

Where is your God?

Where is your God?

Where is your God?

Ooooooo-ooohhh Ooooooo-ooohhh

Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to live a lie?

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground.

The promises we made were not enough

(Never play the game again)

The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug

(Never gonna hit the air)

The secrets that we sold were never know

(Never sing a song for you)

The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go

(Never giving in again, Never giving in again.)

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn

This hurricane's chasing us all underground.

Whoa, This hurricane

Whoe, This hurricane

Whoe, This hurricane

Whoa

Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to torture for my sins?

Do you really want...

Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead,

Or alive to live a lie?

It's been two months since I have met the Cullens. I thought that everything was going right for once and nothng could go wrong. New life with dad and Bella, giving mom and Pete a break so we'd get a chance to get to know our dad better, and it's well worth it. I love spending my time with dad, doing father daughter things as I have missed so much on. My very first friends who I have come to love dearly, like a second family to me. My first boyfriend, who I love deeply with all my heart.

Now everything is like a big massive danger zone. I am scared of everyones safety, Bella's the most, mine last, but my thoughts always told me to think of others before myself.

I looked next to me, Bella was fast asleep, her head rested on my shoulder. Her skin was clammy, but I wasn't bothered about that. At least she was safe...for now. While Bella slept, she would cry in her sleep, so I held her tight. Alice was sitting in the front of the car while Adam drove, their hands held together.

I wish I could sleep, but my brain wouldn't let me, I had to many stuff on my mind. My thoughts would go back to where Laurent was going to the Volturi, and their tracker would soon come after me and the Cullens.

What do they want with me? Would they kill me? My heart goes out to him, how much pain he is going through about his sister. Carlisle had told me about her, but, in some strange way I would loved to meet her. Carlisle told me that she was a well respected woman, to humans as well as vampires.

I looked out the window, the gray light, streaking across the clousless sky, but stung my eyes. I couldn't close them; when I did, I would get images off Bella laying on the wooden floor, shattered glass peircing her skin, and blood covered her leg and cloths. She never moved, but her screams were loud and painful. Something to do with burning, but I didn't understand it.

I was still awake when we came through a shallow mountin, the sun and the heat, the palm trees I have missed, but strange, I miss the gloomy town of Forks. The shadows of the palm trees slanted across the freeway-defined, sharper than I remember, paler than they should be. Nothing could hide in these shadows. The bright, open freeway seemed benign enough. But I felt no relief, no sense of homecoming.

We pulled up, hiding in the shadows as we reached the hotel. I shook Bella awake, and she lazy followed close behind, clearly still half asleep. Adam checked us in, as Alice stayed close to us. As we got to the hotel room, the tempature was humid, almost clostrophobic. There were two single beds, I looked at the clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock, but I knew it was day. Bella didn't know what time or day it was, she looked like a walking zombie, eyes half closed and cloths were all creased. Hair a birds nest.

Bella crawled into one of the beds, still wearing Esme's cloths. I wanted to sleep, I was to scared too. Scared to wake up in the middle of the night to find everyone dead. Scared to wake up and James standing over my bed. Scared that the Volturi was waiting for me around the corner.

I stiffly walked to the window, pulling back the drapes. I pulled a chair and sat down, just staring. The sun had already gone down, I didn't know how long I had been sitting there. I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked in a low voice making sure not to wake Bella.

I took a deep breath. "Sure."

She walked in, looking at Bella, she seemed deep in thought. She looked back at me. "You need to sleep."

I shook my head. "I can't."

She nodded her head. "Thirsty?" She asked.

I shuddered. "I'm okay, but Bella might. How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable." She smiled. "I have already ordered you food and drinks."

I nodded. "How is Jasper?" I asked.

"Truthfully?" She said. "He's trying to keep the Major in control."

I frowned. "Who is this Major?"

"Apart of Jasper since the Civil War. But it's better to tell you himself, it's a touchy subject." She explained.

Just as I was about to leave the room with Alice, Bella started to wake. Her hair looked a mess, oil sticked to her skin and dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired, like she hasn't had any sleep at all. Alice grabbed her hand, and carefully led us through the living room.

The TV was on low, Adam sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watcing the news. We sat on the floor next to the coffee table, where two tray's of food and drinks waiting, and I began picking at my burger.

Alice sat next to Adam on the sofa's arm, staring blankly at the TV like Adam. I ate slowly, watching her, turning now and then to glance at Adam. They were very still. They never looked away from the screen.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked breaking up the silence. Alice's eyes flickered to Bella and then to the cell phone.

"What does that mean? That he hasn't called yet?" Her voice quivered. I winced.

Adam was at Bella's side. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You and Nickie are completely safe here." He said looking at me, I gave him a small smile.

I havn't talked to Adam that much, but I wished I had for some strange reason. He, in some way, is alot like Emmett. The first time I had met him, I was worried that he didn't like me, or trust me for knowing about them, but since I am different he seemed nice. But I could tell that he was a good man, and true to his word.

We stayed in the room, I watched Bella pacing back and forth, worried that she hasn't heard anything from Edward. I mean I miss Jasper, but I had faith in him and his family. Like I have Faith in Alice and Adam for looking after us.

As the night wore on, I decided to go bed to get a little sleep. I grew tired of Bella's mood swings, as if I stayed in the same room any longer with her, there would be an argument and we might end up getting kicked out of the hotel. As I was nearly asleep, Bella came into the room, turning the lights on and changed out of Esme's cloths. The bedroom lights were stinging my eyes as I wiped the tears away. The seconds went by, and I had almost forgotten her presence.

Alice came into the room vampire speed, with Adam following close behind. My head jerked up as I stared at her, stratled.

"Somethings changed." Her voice was urgent.

"What did you see?" He asked staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I got out of bed and sat in front of her, as Bella stood near her.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's a gold stripe across the mirrors." My blood went cold, it's like the images what I saw, she was describing.

"Where is the room." Adam asked.

"I don't know."

"C-could you draw the room?" I asked.

Alice nodded as Adam passed her a small peice of paper and a pen. Alice's eyes still seemed far away as she started drawing. She stopped and looked at the paper.

"The ballet studio. He's there?" Bella asked.

Alice and Adam looked at Bella in shock. "You know this place?" Alice asked.

"Yea, I used to take ballet lessons there when I was a kid." Bella replied.

"Where is the studio?" Adam asked.

"Just around the corner from mom's house." I told him, my voice sounded so small.

"Here in Pheonix?" Adam asked, his voice still calm.

I nodded. We all sat there in silence, staring at the drawing.

"Alice, is that phone safe?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the number would just track to Washington."

"Can I use it to call mom."

"I thought she was in Florida." Adam asked.

"She is-but I just want to make sure." Bella's voice trembled.

Alice and Adam nodded their heads, they went out of the room to give us some space. The phone beeped with each number Bella typed in. After a few silent seconds Bella hung up the phone.

"She isn't home."

I blew out a breath. "That's good, at least mom and Pete are safe."

We both sat on our beds staring at the floor. My mind went around in circles, trying to come up with some way out of this nightmare. There was no escape, one day I would have to face the Volturi, how little time I would spend with Bella and dad. How little time I spend with Jasper and his family, also little time with Jacob and his pack. I could see only one possible end looming darkly in my future. The only question was how many other people would get hurt before I reached it. I jumped when I heard the phone. Bella looked surprised, and I sat next to her.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

 _"Bella? Nicole?"_ It was moms voice. Chills went down my spine. It was the sound of panic. The phone was on high, so I could hear mom at the other end of the room.

"Calm down mom." Bella said in a soothing voice, walking away from me.

"Mom?" Bella called again. Bella gasped, her body started to shake. I wanted to ask Bella what was going on, but she put her hand over my mouth and sat next to me. I put my ear next to the phone, so both of us could hear.

 _"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine."_ James paused. _"That's very good. Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'no, mom, stay where you are!'"_

"No, mom, stay where you are." Bella's voice cracked.

James laughed. " _Very good. Now listen to me very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you could do that? Answer yes or no."_

"Yes." She said.

The images in my head kept oin playing, Bella on the floor covered in glass. Laying in a pool of her own blood, screaming in pain. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her screams peircing my ears on repeat. I knew from that moment that one of us are going to die, but I knew it won't be Bella.

 _You know where to go. I give you an hour, I havn't got all night. Oh, and bring the banshee."_ The phone line went dead.

* * *

Bella stood there in silence, I knew we had to go to the ballet studio, we had no other choice. James would kill mom, then Pete and then dad. We'd be left with no parents, living with the guilt of not saving them. Me and Bella looked at each other, our decision had been made, we would face James and die.

Me and Bella exit our bedroom, Alice and Adam were not back. We left our coats, only took our money what we had for a taxi. We ran out of the hotel room and took the stairs. Alice and Adam were talking to a woman at the reception desk.

I ran along side Bella and jumped in the first taxi what we saw. We sat against the seat in the back. The familiar city began to rush around me. It didn't take us long to get to the ballet studio. We paid the taki driver and told the man to keep the change.

We opened the doors, the lobby was dark and empty. The plastic chairs were stacked to one side. Terror seized me so strongly that we were literally trapped.

 _"Bella? Nicole?"_ Mom's voice scared me. " _You girls scared me! Don't you ever do that again!"_ Her voice continued.

I ran around the corner where mom's voice was located. I heard mom laughing. I opened a pair of double doors and there she was, on a TV screen. We'd gone to see Grand mother in Calafornia, the last year she died.

 _"Bella? Nicole?"_ She'd called in fear.

Then the TV went blue. We turned slowly, James was standing very still by the exit. In his hands was a remote and a video camera. He walked towards us.

"And the oscar goes too the Swan twins," he joked. "Sorry about that girls, I had to get you hear somehow. Your mother played a good role." He laughed.

We stood there, not saying a word.

"You girls were both stubborn. The banshee was a loner, and all the attention was on the blood singer."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You and your sister...silly. Her blood does smell amazing, so I want it, then your next banshee."

James was in front of us in a flash, we blinked and he was there. He turned to me quick and wrapped his hand around my throat, lifting me up of the ground. I couldn't breath, Bella was screaming hitting James on the chest. I watched in horror, as he slowly moved his mouth into my shoulder.

"I want to hear you scream." He mused. He bit into my shoulder, my blood leaving my body, becomming light headed. He dropped me on to the floor. The burning started in my shoulder, and making it's way to my right arm and down my body. My heart beat was speading up then slowing down. The more I took a deep breath, the hearder I found it to breath.

"You two really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, were going to make a little video. A little time together. I borrowed this from your house, I hope you don't mind. Anddd action." I heard James say, as he pointed the video camera to Bella, who looked scared as hell. She wouldn't look at him.

"Awww Bella, you have got to do a better job than that," he paused and pointed the camera at me. "Your sister is doing a better job, but she hasn't screamed yet, what a shame. But, Jasper will be proud of her, but then again, Edward will be dissapointed."

"Bella. Don..."I was cut of my a kick in the face, my nose cracked leaving my eyes to water, and a warm liquid ran down my lip and chin.

Bella gasped. "Edward had nothing to do with this. Leave my sister alone." She screamed in James face.

James pushed Bella into the wall, he stood in front of her playing with the ends of her hair.

"His rage will make an interesting sport, that he failed to protect you." James laughed. "And let's continue."

I watched in horror as James took a step back, still video Bella. She fumbled with her trouser pocket and pulled out her peper spray and sprayed it into James eyes. He didn't scream, just growled. Bella ran, heading for the exit. James moved to fast, and grabbed Bella by the throat. He through her across the floor, she screaming. She hit her head on the pillor.

"Bell..." I croaked.

"Beautiful. Very visually dinamic. I chose my stage well..."

Bella struggled to get up, her head was bleeding, as James slowly walked towards Bella. Bella turned her face away from James, he was sick. He grabbed her hand, and looked at it with hunger.

"It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you, instead he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel really..." He stared at Bella. He grabbed her leg and dug his nails into her skin, causing her to scream in pain.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you. Tell him."

"No Edward don't..." Bella screamed.

"Tell him...TELL HIM." James screamed.

James through Bella across the room, only to be caught into safety by Edward. James looked surprised, as I was. As soon as Edward saw Bella, he looked upset that she has got hurt. She was surprised to see him. She started to crawl her way top me, as I was still laying on the ground.

"Your alone. Your faster than the others." James hissed, slamming Edwards head into the mirrors causing his face to crack like the mirrors.

"But not stronger..."

"I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward hissed and through James into the mirrors.

Edward saw Bella, and helped her up to get her towards me. "I'm sorry." He said. Edward jumped up into the air, only to be caught by foot by James, causing Bella to scream. He through Bella across the floor and landed on glass, and Edward into a window. Bella pulled the glass from her leg, as James was standing next to her. He gripped onto Bella's hand, looking her in the eyes and bit down. She screamed.

I felt the pain what Bella was going through. Only thing I could do was scream.

"AHHHHHH..."

Edward jumped down, and stood froze covering his ears. James lifted his face up, and his face was cracked with a bit of his cheek missing. He looked hollow. While Bella was screaming in pain on the floor, the burning stopped through my body. I moved and started crawling towards her. Silver liquid leaked from my shoulder and touched my hand. It burned. Edward through James on the floor, taking the wooden floorboards with him. James screamed in Edwards face, enjoying the fight. James kicked Edward away far enough, and came at me, he was angry and pissed. His skin hadn't healed.

"You banshee bitch." He shouted and bit my neck much harder than before. More blood leaving my body as my eye sight became more blurry. Black dots danced around. There was a loud crash, and James was pulled of my body.

"Nickie." A voice shouted.

I screamed again, and the floor vibrated. The sound of glass shattered hitting the floor. I heard a crack above me, and something disconecting. I was moved quick, I saw the chanderlear smash to the ground. I screamed again as I opened my eyes. Jaspers face was cracked from the inpact of my screams, but he stared it my eyes.

"Your eyes, there glowing." He said.

"Carlisle." Alice shouted.

"Nickie." The voice was much clear.

"Jasper." I wanted to reach out to him. "My neck...is...burning." I wanted to scream again, but Jasper covered his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, your body is pushing the venom out." Carlisle told me. "Try to relax, but nice neon blue eyes you have there." He tried to joke, but failed.

"Get the fire going, Alice we need you..." Someone else shouted.

I looked to my right and saw Emmett setting a fire and useing the wooden floor. Edward and Adam held James arms while Alice ran up and jumped onto his shoulders, and pulled of his head with little effort. They pulled his body apart and through him in the fire while Emmett danced around it.

"Nickie...Nickie..." The voice was softer, to far away. I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided.

I fell into blackness...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or films Twilight. I only own my own characters Nickie and Adam.**

 **This is the final chapter, then I will be doing my second fanfic called Immortal Kings 2: Second Mate. The next fanfic will be based in Caius.**

 **So I hope you enjoy my last chapter...**

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

My eyes opened to a bright white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The walls beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring light blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable. My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face. I lifted my hand to rip ir off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Jasper?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was still alive, this time with gratitude and elation.

"Jasper, I am so sorry!"

"Shhh," he shushed me. "Everything's all right now."

"Bella?" My voice croaked and dry.

"She is okay, your mom is with her."

"Moms here." I managed to say.

Jasper smiled. "Yes love, she's here."

My mom was here, and we are recovering from a vampire attack. "What did you tell mom and dad?"

"That Bella called while you was at the spa with Esme, Rosalie and Alice, telling you too pick her up, as she explaine

"coming back home. Alice dropped you off, she waited in the car, as you went inside the hotel . . . You and Bella were coming down stairs, as a couple of drunken people ran passed you and Bella. She lost balance, as you grabbed her, but you lost your balance, fell down the stairs, and fell through the window. Don't worry, Alice sorted it out, and your dad seemed to believe her." Jasper explained.

"Thank you. Tell Alice aswell. How bad am I?" I asked.

"Broken nose, but Carlisle fixed it in the oporation room. You have a few cracked ribs, and a few bruises covering your back and stomach. You lost a lot of blood, they gave you a few blood transfusions. I didn't like it - it made you smell wrong for a while."

"That must of been a nice change for you. How's Bella?" I asked.

"No love, I like how you smell, only when you don't hide your scent," he chuckled. "Bella, she has a broken leg, four broken ribs and a small crack in her skull." he explained.

I held his hand and smiled. "His dad mad." I asked.

"Yea and no. Mixed emotions really. He's mad that you went to collect Bella with out calling him. Mad that you and Bella got hurt. But he's happy that your safe, but he's pissed at Edward."

"For now on, dad would have his gun's ready at the table." I joked.

* * *

 **The Volturi**

It had took me three days to get to Italy. I would of been there sooner, but I was having fun playing with my food. I loved it how humans beg and scream before they die. And I loved it. I met with Victoria, she seemed upset, and I noticed that James was not by her side. She had told me that Edward had killed her mate, so she was planning on killing the human. I knew she was hiding something, but I wouldn't push her to tell me, I knew she was deadly.

The sun started going down, as people started closing their shops. I was hungry, but I knew I couldn't hunt here. I slowly walked, in human pace, as I spotted the clock tower. I knocked on the door, and I could hear footsteps approach.

"A normand." A female vampire hissed.

The door slowly opened to reveal Santino, and Chelsea. Their red eyes stared at me. "Laurent, what a pleasant surprise. What do you want?" Santino hissed.

"To see the kings."

"The kings are busy, ring up to make an appointment." Chelsea snapped.

"If it's about the law, we can choose to come when we like." I replied back, gritting my teeth.

"Well that changes everything. Follow us, Chelsea love, stay behind him." Santino asked.

They led me through a small office reception area. I could smell human, a female. The office was small, with a large desk, with a few indoor plants in the corner and some flowers in a varse on the desk. I heard the elevator doors slide open, as some classical music played. We stepped inside as the doors close. Santino stared at the doors, while Chelsea glared at me.

The doors slided open, as in front of us were the big double oak doors leading to the ball room. We walked down, as the doors opened and stepped inside. The room was huge, only books lived here.

I saw the three kings sitting in their thrones. Marcus the old fool, sitting there will a solom look on his face, feeling sorry for himself. Aro sat in the middle, he had a smile on his face as he saw me. His white teeth perfectly straight. Last and not least the frowner. Caius slouched with a frown on his face, he never smiles, just wants a war with anything and anyone. But he was rubbing his chest, in pain. Could the banshee be his mate?

"Laurent, my old friend. What brings you here?" Aro asked in a silky voice, almost child like.

"The Cullens have broke the law." I told him.

"Speak." Caius hissed.

"They have let a human know what we are..."

"Aro, the Cullen's are taking us as fools." Caius snapped, gripping the arm of his throne snapping it in two.

"Calm down brother, let him continue." Aro said.

"Also, another law. They have a banshee, Carlisle said that she is mated to Jasper Whitlock." I paused, as I watched Caius rub his chest again.

"A banshee...how fasinating." Aro clapped his hands together. "Is she powerful?" Aro asked.

I nodded. "A friend of mine told me she screamed and split her mates face open, Her eyes turn colour blue."

"Maybe, she is a mate to one of you two." Marcus spoke up looking at Caius.

"Demitri..." Aro called.

I watched in amazment, the speed of the tracker. "Yes, master."

"Go to Washington. The Cullens have a banshee. Tell them I will spare their lives, if they hand the banshee over. If not, they will be killed...Jane dear, go with him." Aro cheered in delight.

Both bowed their heads. "Yes master."

"Thank you Laurent for letting us know. The Cullen's have broke the rules more than once, but I will let this slide. You may go, but, come and visit dear friend."

I bowed my head and left the throne room. Santino followed, and led me out the back way to one of the tunnels. The doors closed behind me.

"Is it done." A friend of mine asked.

"Yes it is." I replied.

She giggled. "Good, now it's my turn to take control of Caius's mind, as well as Jasper..." She told me.

I frowned. "What do you mean my sweet?" I brushed her long brown hair, she purred.

"I will control their minds, think that the banshee is a threat. They will kill their own mate, but also do alful things to her, before her death..."

I laughed. "I like the sound of that."

"Come Laurent, my love. The night is still young." She purred.

* * *

 **Nickie POV**

Three days have passed and we were aloud home. I was so happy, that I be able to sleep in my own bed and Jasper lay by my side. Carlisle visited us since then, checking to see how our healing is. He is suprised that I was fully healed, but had to lie to dad and fake that I am still in pain. I hate lying to him, but he can't know about me. Dad became great friends with Carlisle and Esme, and he grew to like Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Adam was a different situation, as how tall they were, and how they acted, but at least they had manners. Dad even invited the boys over on monday night to watch football. Edward was still in the dof house, it was clear that dad still didn't trust him with his daughter. But he still liked Jasper.

I have noticed something different with Bella, since we got out of the hospital, she had been somewhat cold towards me. Everytime I try and talk to her, she would give me the cold shoulder when dad isn't around. But she is nice as pie when he is here. I don't know what her problem is? I don't know if I have done something wrong? Or maybe it is just me? Maybe she needs time to her self, since James tried to kill her. It's not me who thinks something is wrong, Jacob can scence it. Edward is acting the same, pulling Bella away from me. But atleast Jacob is my friend. When ever it is sunny, Jacob would stay with me and watch the house. Who ever knew that wolves and vampires got along. Jacob even let Jasper on the beach of La Push, even Sam was okay with that.

It was the day of the prom, and I was a nervouse wreck. I was sat in front of the mirror as Rosalie curled my hair, the style, half up and half down to one side. Rosalie took me shopping, while the boys got their cloths for the prom. My dress was a dark red, to my knees, a cocktail dress with rose buttons at the back. The dress tied around my neck, as Jasper got me some pearl necklace and earrings.

"Thank you Rose."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "I see you at school." She said as she made her way down stairs. I even heard dad talking to her, and Rose laughing. I groaned as Bella played more classical music, she is getting more like Edward.

"Nickie! Bella, there here." Dad shouted.

I walked out of my bedroom more slowly, taking a couple of deep breaths. I was so nervouse, this was my very first prom. I saw Jasper, standing next to my dad wearing a dark blue tuxedo, it illuminated his pale skin. He looked like an angel. I saw Edward scowl my way. Lucky dad didn't spot this or he would put a shot gun to his head. As soon as my eyes met his, everything went away, the nerves, the sickness. There was only me and him, I realized how much I loved Jasper, my half, my soul mate.

"Nicole. You look beautiful. Your mother would be proud." Dad said.

I smiled, and kissed my dad on the cheek and gave him a hug. I saw Jasper smile, and I looped my arm around his.

"Smile." Dad said.

We both looked up, a flash of light blinded our eyes. "Sorry, Rene told me to take pictures." Dad said.

I never noticed that Bella came down, me and Jasper was talking to dad. Bella wore a purple dress with grey tights. Her right leg was in a huge cast and a brace. Her hair was curly, all down, with a little make up. She dressed a little like Alice. They never bothered looking at me, just keeping their gaze to the floor. I noticed that Jasper wasn't happy.

"I take good care of her Mr. Swan." Edward said.

"Yea, I have heard of that before...Bella." Dad called, as we walked outside.

"Have you got your pepper spay..." Dads voice drifted as we walked further.

"Do you know whats up with Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Not a clue, there emotions are all over the place, and I don't like it how they are looking at you." Jasper cleanched his jaw.

"Neither do I. I think I have done something wrong."

Jasper lifted my chin up, so I looked in his eyes. "You have done nothing wrong love. Don't think that." he whispered.

We walked to the car, Jasper opening the door for me. Jasper has always been a gentleman. When he had me settled, he started the car and headed out the long narrow road.

"Did I tell you, you look handsome?" I said.

"No, ma'ma." He grinned.

I'd never seen him dress in a fully suit before, and, with the contrast against his pale skin, his beauty was absolutely sureal. That much I couldn't deny, even if the face that he was wearing a tuxedo made me very nervous, yet ecited. It was a new feeling I have felt for the past couple of days, it was hard for me to control myself. I squeezed my legs tight together, and tried to calm my breathing. Jasper smelled the air, he grinned as his eyes turned black. He looked at me, all I could see in his eyes was love and. . . . lust.

"You're eyes are black." My throat was dry.

Jasper purred. Wait? Vampires purr? He purred like a little kitten, it gave me goosebumps, but soothed me. "You're eyes are neon blue." His voice was a lot more husky. I shivered.

I looked in the mirror, my eyes were bright blue, too neon, but it looked like I had small diamonds in my eyes, they were beautiful. "Jasper, how do I turn my eyes back to green?"

"Close your eyes..." he said, I did. "Now think of them as your natural colour." After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes and they were back to their normal colour.

We were at school now; Rosalie's red convertible was conspicuous in the car park. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through the clouds. Jasper got out and walked around the car to open the door. He held out his hand, I sat stubbornly in my seat, I was scared, this is my first prom. I took a deep breath, and realised slowly. I took Jasper caol hand, as he helped me out of the car.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I joked.

"Well," he muttered as we walked slowly apporached the ticked table, Edward and Bella were already inside. "There are more than enough vampires present."

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The others danced pressed to the sides of the room to give them space - no one wanted to stand in contrast with suck radiance.

Emmett wore a black trousers and tuxedo with a bow tie. His white shirt looked like it would rip everytime he flexed his muscles. Adam wore a dark red suit, with a red head band around his head. He looked like a pirate, they both were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos.

Alice wore a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bareed large triangles of her snowy skin.

Rosalie, wes well...Rosalie. Her scarlett dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townfolks?" I whispered.

"And where do you fit in that scheme?" He gave me a playfull glare.

"Oh, I'm with vampires, of course."

He smiled, his eyes slowly turning black. My knees went weak, and that feeling came back. My eyes went wide, no, not now, I'm turned on, and Jasper knows it. I gulped, as he pulled me close to his solid body. Something hard pressed against my stomach. I gulped again. My breathing became heavy.

Jasper smirked. "Want to dance my love." he purred into my ear. He leaned down nipping my neck with his teeth, making me lean into his touch.

"Hummm. Dance...yea...dance is good." I cleared my throat. I could of slapped myself.

I was a quick-wet boy

Diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes

Wide on my plastic toys

Then when the cops closed the fair

I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map

And called for you everywhere.

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, jealouse, weeping

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big pill looming.

Now I'm a fat house cat

Nursing my sore blunt tongue

Watching the warm poison rats

Curl through the wide fence cracks

Pissing on magazine photos

Those fishing lures

Thrown in the cold and clean

Blood and Christ mountain stream.

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big pill stuck going down.

I watched Edward and Bella going outside. Eventually he towed me towards where his family was twirling elegantly - if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music. I watched in horror.

"Jasper, I can't dance."

"Don't worry love. I teach you." he whispered back.

He placed my arms around his neck, his hands around my waist. He moved with grace, while I stumbled. Alice stared, her eyes far away. He blinked and had a huge smile on her face. Adam frowned and then stared laughing. Emmett gave me two thumbs up, causing Rosalie to slap his arm. I was confused.

I don't know how long we danced for, but some of the students had already gone. Jasper leaned down, brushed his lips over mine, then leaned in. The kiss was gentle, but with hunger. Jasper pressed my body close to his, his cock pressed onto my stomach, which was hard and long, as well as thick. I pulled away needed to breath, his eyes were jet black.

"You're eyes are blue again...You my love are aroused," He purred.

"I'm not ready." I panicked.

"Shhh, my love. I promis no sex, but I can give you pure pleasure. Just a teaser." He whispered into my ear, then licking my neck. I responded in a moan, wanting more.

"So responsive." He purred.

"Okay." I gulped.

"Are you sure." He stared into my eyes.

"Yes."

Jasper led me back to his car, not breaking eye contact. He opened the car door for me, and he used his vampire speed to get into the car. Jasper took of his tie.

"Do you trust me." He asked.

"Yes." My voive hitched.

"Let me pleasure you. No sex."

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded my head. Jasper kissed me with hunger, as he lifted my hands over my head of the head rest of the car seat. He used his tie, to tie my hands together. Once he was done, he lifted my body up, hitching my dress up to my waist, and ripped my underwear off. I gasped at the cold air.

"You are so beautiful." he purred giving me a small kiss.

He started the engine and pulled away from school. He turned Cyndi Lauper on, as we headed away from Forks, but turned the first corner. I couldn't see where we were going, but I wasn't worried about that. Jasper started to drive more slowly, as I felt his cold hands on my legs. I gasped in contact. He stopped the car, as his hands stroked inside my thigh making contact with my silky folds.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, sucking onto my ear, leaving my body to shake and I let out a loud moan. "I take that as a yes my love . . . Relax." He kissed me gently, out toungs danced. Jaspers hands brushed my folds, as I noticed how wet I was.

He rubbed softly on my clit, causing me to squirm in my seat. My breathing became more ragged, panting. I bit my lip to stop the moan.

"Don't do that, let it out." He purred. As he rubbed more harder, as I heard him zip his trousers.

"Oh, God..." I cried, throwing my head back.

I went to bite my bottom lip again, till he stopped me. "No love. Moan for me...let it out."

I screamed and panted. He kissed me, muffleing my moans. The car seat was pushed back, as he opened my legs more wider. My legs rested on his shoulders, as he started kissing my thigh, giving a little bite now and again. I shuddered in pleasure as my body shook out of control.

His tounge made contact with my silky folds, causing me to jump. He licked and sucked greedy, lapping up. I bucked, as he held me in place. I felt his tounge enter me, casuing me to scream with pleasure as he circled my clit with his thumb. My hips grinded wanting more. He purred loudly, holding me down. I wanted my hands in his blond curls, but he wanted control. His thumb stroked, then he added a finger, stretching me as his tounge teased my clit. My stomach became more tight, my legs started to shake. Black dots invaded my vision.

"Let it go." He purred.

I did, I screamed as my nails dug into the leather seat. My body shook with each time I reached my climax. My mouth dry, as Jasper crawled on top of me while the seat lowered. His legs spread as he lowered him self over my chest. The tip of his cock brushed against my lips, as I started to lick the end. His cum was like a drug, sending my head in circled, my body getting hotter and hotter. He pumped back and forth with rough strokes as he placed his cock into my mouth. His cock was thick as I had trouble wrapping it around my mouth. Hot liquid burned my tounge and throat each time I swallowed, Jasper rocked back and forth. He pulled away, untieing my hands. I sat up, my body hot, cloths clinging to every curve.

"My love, there is one more thing I want to ask you?" He asked.

"What is it?" I said out of breath.

"Be mine, forever. Let me mark you," he paused.

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "Will it hurt?"

"Only for a second." he said truthfully.

"What about my dad, what happens if he sees it?"

"Only vampires and other supernatural creatures will ba able to see it. It's invistable to the human eyes."

I smiled. "Okay. Mr. Whitlock."

He leaned down, and brushed some of my hair away from my neck. He kissed my collarbone, and then bit. I winced, as it was painful. I could feel the vonom sink in to my skin, then getting sucked back out. He licked my wound, then pulled me onto his lap as we laid in each others arms.

"I love you Nickie."

"I love you too."

"Mine." He whispered.

I smiled. "Yours. Always."


End file.
